La prometida de Manta Oyamada
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: FF.NET YA ME QUIERE Y NO MORI! SIGO VIVA! XD CAPITLO NUEVO! RR que hará haruko en londres? quien es alice? y la boda? y manta?
1. La misteriosa limosina negra

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
1.- La misteriosa limosina negra.  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro para Manta Oyamada; como cualquier otro, pensaba ligeramente aburrido en la sala de la pensión Asakura. Aunque para otros no sería un día normal convivir con un shaman y varios espíritus, pero para el ya era una costumbre, que a veces le sorprendía un poco el mundo normal. Y parecía que este también era un día de tantos, con una discusión de tantas entre Anna e Yoh, o mejor dicho uno de tantos sermones de Anna a Yoh, que ahora parecían más sofocantes con aquel clima caluroso. Las vacaciones terminaban, por lo que el chico pasaba la mayor parte del día con sus amigos.  
  
-Te he dicho miles de veces que debes voltear la ropa antes de lavarla...(N. de A.: Nah...se que no sonó muy bueno ese regaño, pero es de los típicos que atentan contra mi persona en mi casa XD) ¿¡Que acaso todavía no lo comprendes!? –decía una Anna harta y enojada.  
  
-Ya lo sé Annita –replicaba su prometido tomando una naranja y jugando con ella- Pero es que toma más tiempo, si de todos modos la ropa se lava volteada o no –rió, recibiendo a cambio un coscorrón en la cabeza.  
  
-No es gracioso –dijo la chica en tono de sargento, dirigiéndose súbitamente a Manta- Y tú enano, será mejor que ya prepares el desayuno ¬¬ ¡o te irá peor que Yoh! –anunció mientras subía a su cuarto. Tanto el shaman como su amigo la vieron alejarse, el primero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara, y el otro con una expresión de resignación.  
  
-Ay Yoh, a veces no sé como le haces para soportar a Anna con lo mandona que es –suspiró el rubio tomando de un estante una olla para el arroz. Ya conocía demasiado bien la casa, con sus 16 años, ya próximos a ser 17, que concordaban con su altura, que era ya la de un adolescente de su edad. (al fin XD)  
  
-Bueno Manta, la conozco desde que somos niños, y como es mi prometida es lo mejor; no hacer nada para enfadarla empezando desde ahora ¿no? –respondió Asakura sonriendo.  
  
-Si pero..si yo tuviera una prometida así que estuviera diario conmigo –el chico tragó saliva aterrado- No creo que seguiría con vida para contarlo. –Su amigo rió.  
  
-Vamos, no es tan malo después de todo. Yo quiero mucho a mi Annita, y sé que ella también n_n  
  
-Pues que manera tan extraña de demostrarlo –susurró Oyamada acercando la olla con arroz y agua al fuego. A su vez, Yoh colocaba una tetera en la estufa, preparando el té verde que tanto le gustaba a Anna.- Oye, Yoh...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Aunque estés ligado a Anna por el compromiso del matrimonio y la descendencia y todo eso, aún así tienes permiso para poder tener una que otra cita con alguna chica que no sea tu prometida ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho mirando a su amigo, que seguía con la misma expresión en su cara.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé Manta, pero prefiero no hacer nada, porque de ser así Anna me pondría el doble de entrenamiento T_T  
  
-Ya lo creo ^^U  
  
-Pero además, no estoy interesando en ninguna otra chica que no sea mi querida Anna –dijo el shaman sonriendo animadamente. El otro joven asintió, comprendiendo que los sentimientos de Yoh hacia Anna eran demasiado fuertes para que alguien más los destruyera, además de que también la sacerdotisa quería a su modo a Asakura, aunque fuera de uno muy extraño y dominante. Todo esto Oyamada lo sabía.  
  
-Sabes, Yoh...creo que a veces te tengo un poco de envidia  
  
-¿Envidia? –repitió el chico extrañado del tono melancólico en el que el rubio había hablado.  
  
-Bueno....es que aunque Anna se enoje contigo, o te quejes de lo dura que es contigo...se llevan muy bien; más que antes.  
  
-Es cierto...de unos años para acá Anna se ha vuelto más...no exactamente dulce, pero ya no es tan fría como antes, aunque no quiera admitirlo-dijo el chico de pelo castaño pensativamente, con la tetera en mano.  
  
-Supongo que conforme pase el tiempo se irán llevando mejor...-murmuró Manta, soltando un suspiro. Había veces en las que le gustaría mucho tener una mejor amiga, tal vez una novia, o algo así. Pero contaba con muchos buenos amigos como Yoh, así que rara vez pensaba en eso, enfocándose más en sus estudios, en su familia o en sus amistades.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Vaya, llega justo a tiempo –dijo Keiko Oyamada atisbando por una de las cortinas de su espaciosa casa, ligeramente emocionada. A su lado, su hija Mannoko intentaba ver lo que su madre observaba, empujando una de las cortinas contiguas. Desde ahí pudo ver una limosina que parecía carroza fúnebre a su parecer, negra y con vidrios polarizados, estacionándose enfrente de su lujoso hogar, en espera de que la reja que conducía a la mansión Oyamada la dejara entrar.  
  
-Dile al guardia que abra la puerta Fuuko –ordenó la Sra. Oyamada conteniendo su alegría. La sirvienta obedeció, y tanto Mannoko como Keiko miraron de nuevo hacia la limosina, que no dejaba revelar el misterioso ocupante que albergaba.  
  
-Mami...¿quién es? –preguntó la chica, al lado de Keiko.  
  
-En muy poco tiempo lo sabrás –le respondió su madre sonriendo enigmáticamente. La muchacha la miró ansiosamente; a sus 11 años quería saber varias cosas del mundo, y a veces sentía que le eran negadas.  
  
-Odio cuando dices eso –refunfuñó dirigiéndose a su alcoba, desde donde se dispuso a examinar la misteriosa limosina negra. Desde arriba, notó que el vehículo se detenía a la entrada de la mansión Oyamada. Uno de los tantos mayordomos de la familia rápidamente acudió a abrir la puerta, de la que salía una chica. Mannoko alzó una ceja sorprendida...¿sería una nueva criada? ¿o una visitante? La muchacha siguió contemplando a la joven, cuyas maletas ahora eran transportadas por personal de la mansión. Definitivamente no era la hija de algún amigo de su papá, pensó la hermana de Manta saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, para poder espiar un poco más.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Gracias por la comida –dijeron al unísono Anna, Yoh y Manta, cada uno empezando a desayunar aquel sábado. Todavía la itako seguía ligeramente molesta, pero eso al parecer no alteraba el pequeño ambiente de tranquilidad que se respiraba en la casa a aquellas horas de la mañana. Fue el teléfono el que rompió aquella escena, tomando a todos por sorpresa.  
  
-Yo voy –dijo Manta casi al mismo momento en el que el teléfono sonaba, mas el largo brazo de Anna se interpuso en su camino. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verla confundidos; ella no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y salió de la estancia hacia el pasillo, en donde cogió el teléfono, esperando que aquel extraño presentimiento que hacia unos segundos le había llegado, fuera de verdad una corazonada y no un sobresalto rutinario.  
  
-Anna Kyouyama –musitó la sacerdotisa al descolgar la bocina, esperando unos segundos en los que una voz femenina se oyó.  
  
-Keiko Oyamada –respondió la voz con exacta formalidad que la de la muchacha.- ¿Es aquí la pensión Asakura?  
  
-Así es...¿está buscando a...?  
  
-No...no exactamente a mi hijo –susurró la mujer apuradamente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la rubia- Tú eres Anna..verdad?  
  
-Sí...¿por qué?  
  
-Me han hablado de ti –dijo Keiko sentada tranquilamente en una poltrona en la sala de la mansión Oyamada, examinando a hurtadillas a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella, en el sofá. Mannoko también se encontraba en un extremo de éste, sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada.  
  
-¿Ah si? –Anna apretó con más fuerza la bocina. Esa corazonada no había sido normal después de todo.  
  
-Sí...-continuó Keiko tras unos segundos- Anna...espero que no sea mucha molestia que no le comentes a Manta sobre esta conversación, ni que lo menciones en la misma.  
  
-Claro –contestó la itako desconcertada, hablando unos minutos después- ¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó cortésmente, mirando discretamente hacia donde estaba su prometido y su amigo, que seguían con su desayuno.  
  
-Si...-dijo la mujer sonriendo tranquilamente- El caso es que...  
  
-...  
  
-Anna...bueno, tú....¿tu estás comprometida con Yoh, no es así?  
  
-Sí, desde que tenemos 10 años nuestras familias decidieron que nos casaríamos...  
  
-Claro –corroboró la madre de Oyamada sonriendo- Es costumbre en lugares como Isumo para mantener la descendencia...  
  
-Si, es muy importante allá –dijo, esperando que la mujer no indagará más en aquel asunto. No le creería nada sobre los shamanes, ni quería inventar algún pretexto rápido.  
  
-Es que...-Keiko se oía indecisa.  
  
-...  
  
-Bueno Anna...aunque tu no me conozcas ni yo a ti, creo que necesito tu ayuda.  
  
-¿Mi ayuda? –repitió la muchacha; eso era una novedad.  
  
-Eres la única persona que sé que tiene un prometido...  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –inquirió frunciendo el cejo...¿Qué eso era una encuesta sobre parejas comprometidas a temprana edad o qué?  
  
-Me gustaría que conocieras a una persona...-Keiko desvió su mirada del auricular unos segundos antes de seguir, sonriendo un poco más- Sí...si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-No –dijo Anna sin pensarlo- Pero...¿a quién?  
  
-Necesito que sea un secreto entre nosotras –murmuró la mujer en voz baja- Y que no se lo digas a nadie...al menos no hasta que sea oficial.  
  
La itako siguió con el ceño fruncido, una expresión meditabunda en su rostro, y uno de sus brazos cruzados; el otro, todavía aferrando la bocina.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué yo? –cuestionó tranquilamente.  
  
-Porque...-Keiko río ligeramente- porque eres la única chica que sé que está comprometida con alguien...y tu ayuda puede ser muy indispensable en lo que se viene.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
  
Desde el otro lado se oyó un suspiro ligeramente impaciente.  
  
-Mira...porque esta persona...creo que ustedes dos tendrían bastantes cosas en común, por lo que he oído de Manta sobre ti...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Te importaría venir a desayunar hoy a nuestra casa para que conozcas a esta persona? –preguntó Keiko amablemente, observando su reloj.  
  
-Pues...-Anna se irguió, ya algo desesperada de tantos rodeos por parte de la madre de Manta.- ¿Por qué quiere que vaya yo a su casa y que conozca a esa persona?  
  
-Porque...-el tono de voz de Keiko disminuyó hasta ser casi inaudible...  
  
Lo que si se escuchó, en cambio, fue la voz de Anna...  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó totalmente conmocionada, cayendo de rodillas enfrente del aparato; tanto Manta como Yoh oyeron su grito, por lo que se apresuraron a auxiliar a la sacerdotisa, a quien encontraron en estado de shock junto al teléfono, aferrando la bocina fuertemente. La chica volteó a verlos a su vez, sorprendida y luego enfadada, mandándolos de vuelta a la cocina a base de patadas. (XD) Pasado esto, cogió el teléfono de nuevo, tratando de respirar a un ritmo normal.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? –cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Keiko como si no fuera la gran cosa- También en nuestras familias se acostumbra a hacer esto. Es por eso que quiero que conozcas a esta persona, para que le des información sobre mi hijo; creo que tu prometido echaría todo a perder –sonrió la mujer sin ser descortés.  
  
-En eso podría tener razón –aceptó Anna, mirando sus adoloridas rodillas.- Pero...sigo sin creerlo...nunca me lo imaginaría en su familia...  
  
-Todo puede pasar –refutó la madre de Oyamada, cambiando el tema- Entonces...¿vienes a desayunar, Anna? Hay más cosas que debo de explicarte a ti y a esta persona, y creo que tomará algo de tiempo para que se conozcan y todo eso.  
  
La muchacha parpadeó, consciente que era una pieza clave en lo que se avecinaba, sin perder su frialdad.  
  
-Está bien –contestó indiferente.  
  
-Muy bien; entonces te esperamos –respondió Keiko colgando al instante, sonriendo para si misma, su hija y la invitada, dejando a Kyouyama frente al auricular con expresión reflexiva.  
  
Cinco minutos después, la itako irrumpía en la cocina, en donde los jóvenes que se encontraban en esta la observaron con algo de miedo; ella no les devolvió la mirada. Colgando de su brazo estaba su bolso rosa, mostrando unas rodillas raspadas y una mirada pensativa.  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer –anunció tranquilamente a punto de salir de la estancia- Llegaré tarde; no me esperen.  
  
-Si Anna –recitaron Yoh y su amigo sumisamente.  
  
-Por cierto...-recordó al momento en que salía de la cocina al pasillo- Manta, quédate con Yoh hasta que vuelva.  
  
-¿Pero porqué...  
  
-Por que yo digo –ordenó fríamente- Alguien tiene que ayudar con los deberes domésticos y hacerle compañía a este despistado ¬¬ -agregó mirando tétricamente al rubio, que asintió temblando, a la vez que la chica salía. No quería sufrir el mismo destino que hacia unos minutos, en los que la prometida de Asakura los había golpeado a el y al chico de ojos obscuros solo por asomarse al pasillo para ver si estaba bien por ese grito. Las mujeres son raras, pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío de pensar que Anna le pudiera leer la mente.  
  
-¿Y ahora que le pasó? –preguntó Oyamada sorprendido al recoger el intacto desayuno de su amiga.  
  
-No lo sé, pero debe ser por algo importante –respondió el shaman pensativamente.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Te estábamos esperando –dijo Keiko Oyamada mientras Anna traspasaba el elegante recibidor de la mansión, en donde un mayordomo se encargó de recibir su sandalias y su bolso.  
  
-Eso lo sé –respondió altivamente escondiendo su asombro ante tanta suntuosidad, así como misterio por saber más de lo que le había dicho la madre de Manta. La mujer sonrió, avanzando hacia la rubia.  
  
-Pasa –contestó conduciendo a la joven hacia un hermoso jardín en la planta baja, en donde se apreciaba un pequeño comedor al aire libre, repleto de diversos alimentos para el desayuno, tanto el tradicional arroz cocido como hot cakes americanos, y en donde estaban instaladas Mannoko y la recién llegada; la primera examinando a la segunda con excesivo escrutinio, mientras que la otra muchacha parecía aburrida.  
  
La itako pronto se acomodó ante una de las elegantes mesas, en espera de alguna palabra por parte de las demás presentes.  
  
-Sírvanse todo lo que quieran –dijo Keiko sonriendo como buena anfitriona- Al fin y al cabo, hay demasiadas cosas que platicar, así que el tiempo sale sobrando. ¿Qué esperan? –preguntó sonriendo más, ahora de un modo complaciente.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que lo último que teníamos que hacer era abrillantar el pasamanos de la escalera? –preguntó Manta Oyamada agotado, apurando de un trago su fría limonada, recargado contra una de las puertas de la pensión Asakura, justo en la que daba al pequeño jardín japonés. Su amigo asintió riendo, tendido cuan largo era sobre el pasillo, sus pies colgando al jardín, al igual que los de su amigo.  
  
-Descuida Manta –sonrío pacíficamente- Con todo lo que hicimos hoy Annita no tendría motivo para enojarse con nosotros ^-^  
  
-Si...-respondió el muchacho suspirando largamente- Eran demasiadas labores para que las hicieras tu solo –murmuró pensativo, absorto en contemplar las estrellas que poco a poco se descubrían en el cielo.- Por cierto...¿no sabes a dónde fue Anna? –preguntó.  
  
-No –contestó el otro con los ojos cerrados- A veces suele hacer ese tipo de cosas...ausentarse por un par de horas o algo así, pero siempre es para pasear o para algunas compras que tenga que hacer.  
  
-Pero ya son más de las ocho de la noche.  
  
-De seguro no tardará –fue la respuesta de Yoh. Su amigo suspiró de nuevo tratando de descansar. Media hora después, ambos oyeron como el portal de la pensión se abría, tras lo cual Anna apareció sobre el mismo pasillo en el que encontraba.  
  
-Estás de cabeza –dijo su prometido riendo a forma de saludo, según su forma de verla, ya que yacía de espaldas al pasillo acostado.  
  
-Me voy a dormir –anunció son saludar siquiera, dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
  
-Buenas noches Annita n_n Que descanses –contestó el shaman sin recibir respuesta alguna.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será que ya me vaya a mi casa –dijo Manta levantándose en silencio; su amigo hizo lo mismo sonriendo, acompañándolo hasta el portal de la vieja pensión.  
  
-Está bien. Buenas noches Manta.  
  
-Nos vemos –respondió el rubio saliendo de la casa de Asakura a paso ligero, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a su casa. No notó que un par de ojos obscuros observaban sus movimientos...unos ojos cuya dueña era la misma que sostenía entre sus manos un collar de esferas azules.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Ya llegué –dijo Manta dejando su mochila en el recibidor y descalzándose en este, pues la servidumbre ya se había retirado.  
  
-Ya era hora de que llegarás hijo –contestó una voz que hizo que el joven se quedara estupefacto.  
  
-¡Padre! –exclamó antónito, su mirada clavándose en el sillón en el que se encontraba cómodamente Mansumi Oyamada, quien miraba a su hijo con un aire autoritario. Normalmente llegaba más tarde de su trabajo.  
  
-No te hace bien andar tanto tiempo vagando con tus amigos –contestó el hombre en lo que su hijo avanzaba hasta detenerse a mitad de la sala, enfrente de donde se encontraba.  
  
-No ando vagando; estoy todo el día en casa de Yoh –replicó débilmente, notando que su madre y su hermana también estaban ahí, en un sofá al lado del sillón de Mansumi, mirándolo atentamente; Keiko con algo de misterio y Mannoko son sorpresa. Su padre se limitó a hacer un gesto bastante vago de que entendía y habló.  
  
-Lo que importa es que estás aquí –dijo mirándolo fijamente, ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, la misma que les dirigió a su madre y a Mannoko, quienes solo siguieron viéndolo, sin decirle nada.  
  
-Manta...hoy es un día muy importante para ti...y para toda la familia –musitó Keiko mirando a su hijo cariñosamente.  
  
-¿Ah si? –preguntó, tratando de aparentar que estaba interesado en la nueva que les darían sus padres, que de seguro sería la noticia de una adquisición reciente, o de que las acciones de la Compañía Eléctrica Oyamada habían subido de precio- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque...-Mannoko lo miró intensamente, mas su madre la miró a su vez.  
  
-Mannoko, silencio. –Oyamada hijo levantó una ceja...¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
  
-Manta, queremos presentarte a una persona muy especial –dijo su padre rebosando orgullo;- alguien que será parte fundamental de tu vida de hoy en adelante –agregó dedicándole una mirada a su esposa, quien se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-¿Y quién es esa persona tan importante, si se puede saber? –preguntó ligeramente divertido...¿Acaso conocería a su futuro corredor de bolsa personal? Mansumi Oyamada se levantó del sillón, dejando su pipa y mirando a su hijo gallardamente.  
  
-Manta, te presento a tu prometida.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Conociendo a Haruko Kusume

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
2.- Conociendo a Haruko Kusume.  
  
-¿Mi...prometida? –tartamudeó Manta asombrado notablemente, sus piernas empezando a temblar sin control- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó incrédulo.  
  
-Pues de la chica que será tu futura esposa –respondió su padre con toda naturalidad.  
  
-Y su boda será a principios de primavera –agregó Keiko sonriendo felizmente.  
  
-¿Puedo ser la dama de honor? –preguntó su hermana ilusionada.  
  
...  
  
Un tic se empezó a forma en uno de los ojos de rubio, a la vez que retrocedía medio metro de su familia...¿Acaso estaban dementes?, se preguntó mirándolos con terror, tratando de no gritar.  
  
-No...no les creo –dijo por fin riendo locamente- ¡Es una broma! –exclamó entre carcajadas, que se detuvieron al ver los rostros impávidos y serios de los demás Oyamada.  
  
-¿Te parece un broma? –le espetó su padre autoritariamente, ya sin tanta amabilidad- Si te parece una broma, date la vuelta –agregó ligeramente irritado. Su hijo obedeció de un modo rebelde, segundos después asombrado nuevamente y más si le era posible en su aturdida conciencia.  
  
Ahí, enfrente de él, en la butaca que se encontraba enfrente del sofá en donde yacía el resto de la familia Oyamada, cruzada de brazos y con un rostro sorprendido, ligeramente divertido y enojado se encontraba una chica de su edad, de pelo negro corto a la altura del cuello en cortes disparejos alrededor de su pálida cara, igual de blanca que el resto de su cuerpo; sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y extraño, con obscuras pestañas alrededor de ellos; aunque esto no fue en lo primero que se fijo Manta, sino en sus pantalones, que parecían que podrían contener a una familia de lo anchos que eran, dejando notar unos bóxers tras un grueso cinturón de estoperoles y unos Converse negros tipo bota bastante usados, cosa que le pareció al chico extravagante, al igual que la camisa que la chica portaba, que contenía un mensaje extraño en blanco sobre un fondo negro ("No critiques mi persona; mejor hazlo con la tuya"), menos notable que las miles de pulseritas de hilo, cuero y estoperoles que cubrían las muñecas y parte de los brazos de la chica.  
  
-Haruko Kusume, he aquí a tu prometido –anunció Keiko orgullosamente.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
No menos sorprendida que Manta se encontraba Anna, todavía despierta bajo un solitario rayo de luna que llegaba a su habitación, meditando...  
  
/-Flash-Back-/  
  
Terminado el desayuno de Anna (cosa que tomo algo de tiempo debido a tantas cosas deliciosas que la sacerdotisa probaba), la rubia habló.  
  
-¿Dónde está la prometida de Manta? –preguntó indiferentemente.  
  
-Soy yo –le respondió la chica de ojos azules y pelo negro que todavía seguía comiendo un plato de cereal al lado de la prometida de Yoh.  
  
-Ella es Haruko –agregó la madre de Oyamada sonriendo- Y ha venido desde Inglaterra, para la boda.  
  
-¿¿¿Boda??? –repitió Kyouyama atragantándose con un panecillo-...¿quiere decir qué...?  
  
-Haruko y Manta se casarán a inicios de la primavera –agregó la mujer ante las miradas de asombro de su propia hija y de la joven de ojos negros, en tanto que Haruko, totalmente indiferente, seguía con su cereal- La boda iba a ser cuando Haruko tuviera la mayoría de edad, pero...-Keiko le dirigió una fugaz mirada a la prometida de su hijo, bajando la voz- pasó algo muy triste en Inglaterra con la familia de Haruko, así que se decidió que el casamiento se adelantaría para bien de los dos.  
  
-Entiendo –respondió la itako, sin saber que más decir- Y...quiere que yo le dé información a Haruko sobre Manta.  
  
-Correcto –corroboró la mujer sonriendo. Una sirvienta se acercó hacia donde estaba ella- Fuuko, recoge los platos, por favor. Creo que Mannoko y yo las dejaremos solas –agregó levantándose tranquilamente.  
  
-Pero mamá –objetó la chica a regañadientes; quería conocer a la futura novia de su hermano.  
  
-Mannoko Oyamada, retírate –ordenó su madre severamente; la muchacha no pudo hacer más que suspirar y dirigirse a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha, dejando a Anna y a Haruko solas.  
  
-Y bien...-dijo Anna tras unos minutos en que Fuuko había despejado la mesa- ¿Qué quieres saber de Manta?  
  
-Pues supongo que todo..-respondió la chica de ojos azules sin gran interés sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un juego de video- Todavía no lo conozco, pero su madre y su hermana me han mostrado fotos de él y me han dicho varias cosas de su vida...  
  
-Parece que no te interesara demasiado –replicó la sacerdotisa ligeramente molesta al ver que la muchacha le prestara mas atención a destrozar malvados que en saber sobre su futuro esposo.  
  
-Porque no lo conozco todavía y no sé como es –respondió Haruko sin mucha coherencia, empeñada en seguir avanzando de nivel.  
  
-Pues Manta –empezó Kyouyama cruzándose de brazos y cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más enojado- es un chico muy...  
  
-¡Ah, mierda! ¡El Conde de los zombies está acabándose mis vidas! –exclamó la joven a media frase apretando botones frenéticamente.  
  
-Como decía ¬¬ Manta es...  
  
-Espera...-interrumpió Haruko- deja sacó la pistola de ácido corrosivo y...¡bien, muere maldito Conde! ¡muere! ¡si! no..espera...¡ese no era el Conde! ¡son las Condesas y me están derrotando!  
  
-¬¬U  
  
-¡Noooooooooo! –exclamó la chica apagando de golpe su aparato, volviendo a la realidad al instante –Vaya –dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Este juego es genial; deberías intentarlo, aunque yo no he pasado del nivel 3; por cierto..¿qué me estabas diciendo de Manta o cómo se llame?  
  
La itako se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperada.  
  
-Mejor vamos a un lugar sin tantos distractores –musitó quitándole a Haruko su video juego.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-¬¬ Sólo te lo daré si me escuchas –contestó la rubia gélidamente, haciendo que la chica asintiera o_o- Como decía, Manta es un chico muy simpático cuando se le trata, además de que es el mejor amigo de Yoh, mi prometido –recalcó orgullosamente- También es muy inteligente y sabe dar buenos consejos y...y ya –terminó, no muy convencida si decía la verdad o metía cosas por su cuenta.  
  
-Ah, está bien... –respondió Haruko distraída, tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos.  
  
-Creo que nunca ha tenido novia...-musitó Anna pensativa- De hecho, ni siquiera sé si le guste alguien.  
  
-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar a que yo lo conozca para ver si lo que me dices es verdad, hasta luego –respondió la muchacha levantándose de su lugar y avanzando hacia la mansión a paso perezoso. Anna solo la observó ligeramente enojada y con dudas.  
  
/-Fin del Flash-Back-/  
  
-¿Llegarán Manta y ella a llevarse bien? –se preguntó a si misma la prometida de Yoh, ligeramente inquieta.  
  
-Si estás hablando de esa tal Haruko yo creo que sí n_n  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
En efecto, su prometido se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Anna, mirándola sonrientemente.  
  
-Por lo que me cuentas creo que va a ser algo interesante que se conozcan –dijo el chico avanzando hasta encontrarse al lado de Kyouyama, que tenía el cejo fruncido.  
  
-Si, solo que nosotros no debemos decirle que ya sabemos sobre Haruko hasta que nos diga –musitó Anna pensativa.  
  
-Te prometo que no saldrá nada de mi boca Annita n_n Ahora a dormir que si no te salen ojeras –murmuró el shaman abrazándola fugazmente a la vez que la besaba rápidamente en la mejilla, regresando a su habitación.  
  
-Buenas noches –respondió la chica sonriendo ligeramente, acostándose de nuevo en su futón.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Itadakimasu...-susurró Manta bastante distraído al terminar su desayuno aquel domingo, sin muchas ganas; sus acompañantes, que eran su hermana y su madre, lo miraron asombradas de su desgana.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, hijo? –preguntó Keiko colocándole rápidamente una mano en la frente a Oyamada, quien se la retiró automáticamente.  
  
-No tengo nada, mamá.  
  
-Pero si estás muy pálido.  
  
-Que estoy bien Mannoko –respondió molesto, cambiando el tema- Por cierto...¿dónde está Haruko? ¿Anda con mi padre en la compañía? –preguntó jugueteando con lo que le quedaba de arroz.  
  
Su madre sonrió levemente por encima de su jugo de naranja al oír al rubio hablar sobre la chica.  
  
-No, tu prometida (Manta frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a su madre decir "tu prometida") se levantó desde muy temprano para salir a caminar y conocer un poco los alrededores...-Keiko miró su reloj- Sí, salió desde las 9 más o menos, sin desayunar siquiera –murmuró pensativa- Espero que vuelva pronto, ya han pasado dos horas.  
  
-Tal vez se perdió –replicó su hijo con sorna.  
  
-¡Manta! –exclamó su madre enojada- Sabes, creo que deberías ir a buscarla en vez que pasarte todo el día en la casa en pijama y enfurruñado con todo el mundo –dijo levantándose de la mesa precipitadamente- Arréglate en lo que le pido a la cocinera que prepare algo para Haruko, debe estar muriéndose de hambre.  
  
Manta la siguió furiosamente con la mirada mientras Keiko entraba la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y aventando a lo lejos los palillos, que cayeron cerca de la silla de su hermana, quien lo miró interrogantemente.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? –espetó de mala gana- Yo no fui el que pidió una prometida de un día para otro –gruñó. La chica no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Creo que deberías conocerla –susurró tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Vale, como si fuera tan fácil tratar a alguien que lleva 5000 metros de estambre en todos lados como si se fuera a asfixiar, y que se esconde tras tallas extras de ropa con mensajes ridículos que quieren ser filosóficos! ¡Y por si fuera poco parece un zombi de tan pálida con ese cabello que parece que un caballo lo mordió! –estalló subiendo por las escaleras de la casa, deteniéndose en el rellano- ¡Además de que tengo que hacer de niñera y buscarla para llevarle su desayuno y que no se pierda! –gritó en dirección a la cocina, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un gran estruendo.-Que bonita prometida la mía...-susurró desanimado dejándose caer frente a su puerta.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Asakura...Asakura...¡Asakura! –exclamó una voz femenina frente al portón de la pensión Asakura, en donde aporreó con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltando a Yoh, quien se encontraba desyerbando el jardín, y a Anna, que vigilaba a su prometido a la vez que leía una revista en el pasillo que daba al jardín.  
  
-Yo voy –dijo la sacerdotisa levantándose y dejando su lectura a un lado- estás muy sucio para abrir la puerta- agregó sonriendo ligeramente al dirigirse a su prometido.  
  
/-Flash-Back-/  
  
-Muchas gracias por tu visita Anna –decía Keiko Oyamada al acompañar a la itako hasta la salida de su casa. La rubia asintió.  
  
-El gusto es mío, que tenga un buen día –respondió cortésmente.  
  
-Igualmente, hasta luego.  
  
-Adiós –se despidió echando a andar por el caminito de grava que dividía en dos el jardín delantero de la mansión Oyamada y que conducía a la verja principal. Al pasar por el jardín, Kyouyama se dio cuenta de que Haruko estaba recostada en uno de los dos enormes robles que había en cada lado del jardín, con una guitarra en mano, rasgándola con mucha energía mientras acompañaba a los acordes con su voz, que era muy agradable el oído; Anna se detuvo, sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-¿"Smells like Teen Spirit"? –preguntó al aproximarse a Haruko, quien dejó de tocar la guitarra y levantó la cabeza sorprendida, sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Es mi favorita –respondió- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Gracias a Manta y a su guitarra todo el verano he escuchado diario esa canción; no puede dejar de cantarla y tocarla.  
  
-¿Manta sabe tocar la guitarra? –preguntó la joven de pelo negro dejando su instrumento a un lado.  
  
-No es un experto, pero sabe –repuso la muchacha de ojos obscuros.- Deberías escucharlo –agregó- Tal vez con eso podrían empezarse a llevar bien e intercambiar algunos trucos o cosas así.  
  
Haruko asintió lentamente, no muy convencida y sin muchos ánimos.  
  
-A la señora Keiko no le gusta mucho que haga ruido, así que tengo que venirme a practicar aquí –dijo sin mucha coherencia- En Londres podía tocar en donde quisiera, cuando quisiera –recordó distraídamente, mirando su guitarra- Toco mejor con la azul, que es la eléctrica, pero no debo hacer ruido –suspiró. Anna, por su parte, había sacado de su bolso un pedazo de papel, garabateando rápidamente algo en él, entregándoselo a la joven, quien lo tomó ligeramente sorprendida.  
  
-¿Y esto?  
  
-Siempre y cuando no toques muy fuerte ni hagas mucho escándalo puedes venir a la pensión Asakura, donde estamos mi prometido y yo- Haruko alzó una ceja intrigada- Manta viene todas las tardes, de seguro vendrá más seguido ahora que empiecen las clases –dijo tratando de no darle importancia- Si no me equivoco mañana vendrá en la mañana...además lo conocerías mejor..¿no?  
  
-Supongo –respondió Haruko- Aunque no sé muy bien porque me ayudas.  
  
-Digamos que es mi buena obra del día.  
  
/-Fin del Flash-Back-/  
  
-Hola Haruko –saludó Kyouyama dejando pasar a la chica.- Veo que hoy tomaste lo primero que encontraste, ne? –preguntó al ver a la chica, que tría unos pantalones baggy acampanados tipo militar con su inseparable cinturón de estoperoles, junto con una camisa de tres cuartos roja sin adornos y unos Converse del mismo color.  
  
-Anna, yo te iba a preguntar si ya no tenías ropa limpia y por eso te habías vestido así –respondió con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro a modo de saludo la chica al ver a la rubia en su vestido negro, quien hizo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa sarcástica. Al parecer se iban a llevar bien.  
  
-Yoh está en el jardín, adelante –respondió avanzando por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Tu prometido? –preguntó Haruko después de descalzarse, a lo que la rubia asintió alzando un poco más la cabeza, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el shaman, que detuvo su labor por un rato al sentir dos pares de ojos calvados en su nuca, lo que hizo que volteara.  
  
-Hola n_n tu debes de ser Haruko –saludó alegremente; la ojiazul asintió animadamente.  
  
-Hola, Yoh –dijo mirando el jardín desyerbado y reluciente bajo del sol de la mañana- ¡Vaya! ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? –inquirió señalando el pequeño jardín japonés-¡ Se ve muy...  
  
-Todavía le falta esa parte y regar las plantas –interrumpió Anna recorriendo con la mirada el jardín de modo militar- Para mi esto no está bien.  
  
-o_oU –la muchacha sintió un poco de compasión hacia el chico, quien se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, acostumbrado como estaba a las órdenes de su prometida.  
  
-¿Porqué mejor no vienes y te tomas un té? –preguntó Anna cortésmente tras entrar de nuevo en la casa.  
  
-No, gracias...ya desayu-un prolongado gruñido procedente del estómago hizo que Haruko se callara y enrojeciera, murmurando por lo bajo algo incomprensible para Anna, quien sonrió.-Bueno...creo que esa paleta en la mañana ya quedó en el olvido. –musitó tratando de salir de aquella situación tan vergonzosa, justo en el momento en que Asakura entraba en la casa, secándose las manos en su camisa sucia.  
  
-Listo Annita –dijo el muchacho sonriendo- Solo deja me baño rápido y en unos momentos bajaré a cocinar.  
  
-Venga, te invito un té y después Yoh preparará el desayuno –repuso la sacerdotisa llevando a su invitada al comedor.  
  
-Está bien –agradeció la chica sonriendo.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¡Yoh...! ¡Yoh, ¿dónde estás?! –gritaba Manta algo desesperado ante la pensión Asakura, sosteniendo entre sus manos un paquete envuelto con una linda servilleta de tela. El muchacho miró el paquete de comida para Haruko con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-Niña tonta, ¿por qué se tiene que perder? –refunfuñó sonriendo ligeramente, a pesar de sentirle un poco culpable por no empeñarse siquiera en buscar a su ahora ¿prometida? e irse directamente a casa de su amigo.  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-Disculpen...tengo que atender –oyó el rubio que decía la voz del shaman, a quien vio salir de la puerta principal segundos después.  
  
-Creí que nunca abrirías ¬¬  
  
-^^U Gomen, pero hoy llegaron visitas desde temprano –se excusó el prometido de Anna en cuanto él y Oyamada llegaron al recibidor y se descalzaban- Por cierto...¿qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el envoltorio que sostenía el joven, quien se veía ligeramente irritado.  
  
-Ah, algo para la caridad –contestó sin mucho sentido, cambiando el tema- Por cierto...-musitó mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina ¿qué visitas tienes que---aaaaaah!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ???!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.- (se ve una casa estilo japonés, en cuya sala se encuentra una chica morena de pelo obscuro con orejas de gato, al lado del espíritu de una geisha que es idéntica a Kikio (Inuyasha), salvo por el kimono que viste y su elegante peinado)  
  
Neko: Konnichi wa minna! ^-^ Watashi wa Neko desu! La autora de esta historia n.n Agradezco antes que nada sus reviews, que me alegran mucho al saber que les gusta esta historia. ^^  
  
Kikio: Será mejor que contestes los reviews para no alargar esto  
  
Neko: Hai desu! :3  
  
*Loconexion: De momento creo que no se sabe mucho sobre la personalidad de Haruko n_nU pero conforme avance la historia se sabrá más de ella ^^ Jeje, creo que nadie se imaginaba a Manta comprometido, ni con estatura normal XD Sobre su hermana, en la serie televisiva no se nada o casi nada de su familia, pero en el manga creo que sí; incluso por ahí hay una foto de Manta con su familia (que se me perdió ^^U), en la que su hermana es muy parecida a él; incluso podría ser su gemela por la estatura de Manta XD Yo aquí sigo escribiendo X3  
  
*Annita Kyoyama: Jiji si que es una sorpresa la que le dieron sus padres XD es hora de que vea que es lo que siente Yoh con su querida Anna n_ñ pobrecito...  
  
*Chibi_chabe: Pues ya se mostró quien es la prometida de Manta n_n, así como lo que Anna hizo en casa de Manta y la reacción del chico al conocer a su prometida, así que eso ya está respondido . ^^ Y sobre la Tía Ágata ^^U nunca he jugado ese juego así que no sabría decirte, pero ya subí el capítulo ^.^  
  
*Kineki: Ok, ya continué la historia, espero te guste n.n  
  
*Daina-chan: A mi también me daría el paro si me presentasen a mi prometido O.O; lo más probable es que saliera corriendo n_nU y ya no regresaría...claro, si no me gusta XD Opino lo mismo sobre Manta, ya era hora de que creciera! Gracias por tus comentarios n.n y aquí está otro capítulo para que no se enoje ñ__ñ  
  
Neko: Bueno, eso es todo ^o^ que felicidad! Cuídense musho X3 y coman frutas y verduras...matta ne! 


	3. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
3.- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué haces tú aquí!!!???  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ???!!!  
  
...  
  
-Y como te decía...-prosiguió una Anna especialmente enojada que dirigía una mirada asesina al rubio de acababa de gritar a la vez que aparentaba seguir hablando normalmente con una conmocionada Haruko y un líquido Yoh (el sudor se le escapaba hasta de los codos ante semejante situación)- tu prometido es una persona muy tranquila...-dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Más té?  
  
-._________________________. Supongo... –susurró la chica bajando la mirada para no parecer descortés y para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus mejillas rojas escondidas entre su pelo a causa del enojo de Manta. Aún así Kyouyama se dio cuenta de su tristeza, por lo que se levantó abruptamente, dirigiéndose hacia Yoh a paso militar, quien de no haber tenido esqueleto se habría desparramado por todo el piso.  
  
-Siéntate –dijo indiferente apuntando severamente el asiento que ella había ocupado segundos atrás.  
  
-Te he... –empezó Manta ahora no tan enojado con Haruko, (al parecer los ojos de la itako lo habían aplacado, aunque no se había deshecho de toda su furia), cuando Anna habló, en un tono de voz bastante alto del normal.  
  
-AFUERA.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
La puerta se cerró de un estruendoso golpe después de que Anna la empujara.  
  
-Anna...¿porqué...  
  
-¿Qué-te-pasa? –interrumpió la chica mirando recriminadoramente a su amigo, acorralándolo en una esquina del corredor, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en el extremo contrario al de la cocina- ¿Es qué acaso tu cerebro ya se murió? –preguntó dándole al muchacho golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice, su otra mano en su cintura.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-¡Es sólo una niña! –estalló la rubia más enojada- ¡Apenas y tiene 15 años! O que...¿ni siquiera eso sabías?  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Aún la gente más tonta se equivoca...¿qué te crees tú?  
  
-¡Oye! –gritó a su vez Oyamada, también acalorado- ¡Yo no fui la que la pidió!  
  
-¡Pues nadie te va a preguntar! –replicó Anna de mal talante- ¡Te guste o no es una obligación y la tienes que cumplir! –bramó totalmente fuera de sí- ¿O también crees que Yoh y yo nos elegimos solo porque sí?  
  
-¡Pero ustedes se quieren! –exclamó Manta temblando de pies a cabeza de tanto enojo- ¿Qué acaso piensas que yo voy a quererla? ¿A la última persona a quien me uniría? ¡Sólo mírala! –gritó- ¡Es una extravagancia mayúscula, un híbrido de hippie y de otra cosa rara!  
  
Anna no dijo nada; ya no encontraba más palabras para gritar...simplemente se cruzó de brazos, respirando a un ritmo normal.  
  
-Te guste o no es tu obligación –repitió fríamente- y la tendrás que cumplir...de eso me encargo yo.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Ya han pasado varios minutos y no regresan –musitó Haruko tristemente al darle una ojeada al reloj de pared que había en la cocina.  
  
-No te preocupes, no ha de ser nada grave n.n –aseguró Yoh sonriendo falsamente, a lo que Haruko negó con la cabeza desconsolada. Ambos podían oír los gritos que los otros se dirigían, aunque no los entendieran en su totalidad. Yoh dejó de sonreír ante la expresión de la muchacha, por lo que se limitó a tocarle el brazo.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien –dijo tranquilamente, mas la joven no se movió, siguió con la mirada baja. Minutos después se levantó, a la vez que la puerta se abría y entraba Manta, en tanto que se oían los pasos de Anna en dirección su dormitorio.  
  
-Vámonos –masculló el rubio, pero la chica ya había salido de la cocina, con una expresión fría en el rostro, que recordaba a Anna.  
  
-Adiós –alcanzó a decir a Yoh antes de que su figura despareciera enfrente de Oyamada, quien miró a Yoh sin verlo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse por el corredor. El shaman siguió en su lugar por varios minutos más, tras los cuales suspiró pesadamente y se fue a su habitación.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Manta avanzaba a paso rápido por entre las calles de Funbari, en un vano intento de ir al ritmo en que Haruko Kusume avanzaba por lo suburbios de la ciudad a paso veloz.  
  
-¡Haruko! –gritó irritado al detenerse en un semáforo para recuperar el aire; la mencionada se volteó alegremente al oír su nombre corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el chico.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó amablemente, recibiendo una mirada ligeramente fría y a la vez sorprendida.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios no vas más lento? –resopló el rubio jadeando.  
  
-Oh, lo siento ^^U es que aquí todo es tan nuevo para mi que me encanta y...y quiero verlo todo –dijo la muchacha sonriendo, sorprendiendo más a Oyamada, quien alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Entonces no estás enojada conmigo? –preguntó confuso; él había creído que esa era la razón por la que la joven avanzaba corriendo por las calles.  
  
-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Haruko animadamente, sonriéndole con la mirada y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, logrando una gran actuación.  
  
-Entonces lo mejor será que regresemos a la casa para que desayunes –sugirió tímidamente el chico después de una gran pausa en la que solo se oía el tráfico de la mañana. Haruko solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ligeramente indiferente a pesar de su sonrisa, empezando a avanzar de nuevo.  
  
-Pues regresemos a la casa –dijo animadamente, notando el paquete que el joven traía.  
  
-Haruko... –la mencionada alzó una ceja sorprendida.- Yo...mi mamá me mandó a buscarte...y...bueno...te traje el desayuno...-susurró el muchacho sin saber muy bien que decir, en un intento de excusarse por su tonto comportamiento en casa de Yoh.  
  
-¿Te mandó? –preguntó la chica ligeramente triste.  
  
-Sí...¡No! Bueno...sí. –replicó Oyamada, curioso al ver como se había transformado el rostro de su prometida.  
  
-Ah...está bien...supongo que también te mandó a llevarme a la casa ¿no?  
  
-Algo así...-musitó el chico apenado.  
  
-Oh, descuida –dijo la joven sonriendo- Ya sé que soy un poco despistada, así que no hay problema n_n  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Claro! Es más, podemos pasar un día juntos para conocernos mejor ¿qué te parece? –propuso Haruko sonriendo; Manta trató de hacer lo mismo, sin mucho resultado, pues estar con ella era de las pocas cosas que menos le gustaría hacer.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Manta-kun?  
  
-Haruko...-el chico la vio fijamente al notar como lo había llamado: "Manta- kun".  
  
-Bueno, así me dijo Anna que te debía llamar –respondió la muchacha- ¿Es algo malo?  
  
-No...solo que...me encantaría estar contigo –dijo cruzando los dedos atrás de su espalda- pero...tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.  
  
-Está bien –respondió la joven.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes por mi –aseguró Haruko pasándose distraídamente una mano por su cabello- no lo tenía planeado...y yo también estoy ocupada...ya sabes, acabo de llegar y todo eso y...  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos al oír ese zumbido. Inmediatamente Manta sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, y empezó a hablar, dándole la espalda a la chica.  
  
-Moshi moshi? Ah, ohayo Ren! Si, estoy bien...ah, nada en particular, solo por aquí paseando...¿qué si estoy ocupado? No, tengo todo el tiempo del...¿qué? ¿¡Consiguieron entradas para el juego!? ¡Sugoi! Claro, en un rato voy para allá...¿ya llegaron Horo Horo y Lyserg? ¡Bien! Aja...no, no creo que Yoh vaya, ya sabes que está ocupado con lo del campamento...si, si yo tengo que ir!...entonces nos vemos...Matta Ne!...¡Genial! –exclamó para si mismo al terminar de hablar.  
  
-¿Manta-kun? –preguntó una voz temblorosa; el chico volteó sorprendido y molesto...¡todavía seguía allí!  
  
-¿Sí? –preguntó un poco nervioso.  
  
-¡Diviértete mucho en tu juego! –exclamó Haruko sonriente lanzándole su desayuno, a la vez que sacaba la lengua juguetonamente y se echaba a correr en dirección contraria, dejando tras de sí un par de lágrimas.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Sí Tamao, llegamos temprano el próximo viernes..¿qué cuántos somos? No estoy seguro...pero en cuanto lo sepa te aviso...claro...saludos a mis abuelos de mi parte y de parte de Anna...sayonara!  
  
Yoh colgó la bocina sonriente; por como iban las cosas, el cumpleaños 17 de su amigo iba a ser inolvidable, sobre todo si se pasaba con todos los amigos en Isumo. El chico avanzó hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba Anna, con una expresión en su rostro que no se había desvanecido desde la mañana.  
  
-¿Qué dijo Tamao? –preguntó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Todo bien n_n  
  
-Hace rato habló Ren...-comentó la rubia alisando los pliegues de su vestido.  
  
-¡Ah si! Ya le dije que no voy a poder ir al...  
  
-Shhhhh! –exclamó Kyouyama colocándose un dedo sobre los labios a la vez que con la cabeza señalaba a Haruko, quien se encontraba arrodillada ante la mesa con una mirada triste y vacía.  
  
-Lo siento –se disculpó el shaman.  
  
-No te preocupes –dijo la chica tranquilamente- Debía de entender que Manta- kun piensa en cosas más importantes que yo...tal vez no debía haberle aventado el desayuno –musitó riendo por lo bajo.  
  
-A mi me hubiera gustado ver eso –intervino Anna sonriendo burlonamente.- Como sea...debes saber que Manta todavía sigue sorprendido por todo esto que ha pasado...así que tal vez en un principio le incomode...-la itako sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar- Es decir, no está acostumbrado mucho a tratar a las chicas, y por eso es tan cabeza hueca cuando está contigo.  
  
-¿Eso crees? –preguntó la muchacha de cabello negro- Parece como si no me quisiera...  
  
-Es que apenas te conoce...  
  
-Cierto...pero yo quiero caerle bien –suspiró Haruko- ¡En serio que sí!  
  
-¡Claro que lo harás! –habló Yoh sonriendo pacíficamente- Eres una chica muy simpática...¡y sabes de música! –agregó señalando unos discos- Nos gusta casi lo mismo n.n  
  
-^^ Solo espero que Manta-kun piense lo mismo –dijo la joven seriamente.  
  
-Tiene que –respondió Anna duramente- Ya sé; Yoh tiene planeado organizar un campamento para Manta el próximo fin de semana para festejarle su cumpleaños, y podrías ir...así lo conocerías mejor a él y a sus amigos.  
  
-¡Claro! –exclamó la joven, sin darse cuenta que súbitamente la sacerdotisa se mordía el labio y le dirigía una mirada nerviosa a su prometido, que asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Disculpa Haruko, pero Yoh y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo abruptamente Kyouyama retirándose de la habitación.  
  
-Descuiden, que yo en un momento ya me voy.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Anna...¿estará bien que vaya? –preguntó Yoh en voz baja recostado sobre la pared contigua a la pequeña sala de la que su prometida salía.  
  
-No lo pensé...era lo que quería decirte...sabes bien que Ren, Horo Horo y los demás son shamanes, pero esta chica no. ¿no dirá algo la Sra. Kino?  
  
-A mi abuela no creo que le importe –dijo el shaman sonriendo- Pero sabes bien que en la mansión de Isumo es de lo más normal ver fantasmas a todas horas.  
  
-¿Fantasmas de verdad?  
  
-Claro Haruko –repuso Anna cruzándose de brazos- O sigues creyendo en las sábanas blancas con dos agujeritos...  
  
-No! Yo a veces los veo ^^ pero eso es un secreto.  
  
...  
  
-¡HARUKO! –exclamaron a la vez Asakura y su prometida totalmente fuera de sí, al ver que enfrente de ellos se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos negros, saliendo de la sala en dirección a la salida.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¿Vieron la jugada de Tishitsu? –preguntaba Horo Horo emocionado al salir con Ren, Lyserg y Manta del estadio de soccer al que habían asistido; el atardecer apenas se mostraba, denotando un intenso calor- ¡A eso se le llama jugar! –agregó levantando el brazo en alto.  
  
-Si, pero no puedes hacer a un lado las maniobras de Iwaka –opinó Ren- Ese portero detuvo 5 de 7 tiros.  
  
-Eso sí –respondió Lyserg sonriendo- ¿Tu qué opinas Manta? –preguntó al torcer en la esquina en dirección al apartamento de Ren, en donde se encontraban Pilika y Jun.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Oyamada?  
  
-...  
  
-¡Manta!  
  
-¿Eh? –el chico salió de su estupor mientras avanzaba hasta la entrada de los apartamentos (es decir, lago tiempo después), encontrándose con las caras confusas de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa que andas distraído? –preguntó Horo con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-No has hablado desde que terminó el juego –agregó Tao mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-Creo que ni siquiera estaba aquí –terció el inglés.  
  
-Oh, lo siento...es que, hay un asunto muy grande llenando mi mente y ando muy ausente –se disculpó el rubio bajando la mirada, pensando sin querer en Haruko; no es que la extrañara ni nada así (¿cómo extrañar a alguien que no quieres?), pero...le había impactado bastante que la chica le arrojara el desayuno a la cara y se echara a correr, aunque parecía estar contenta, según el. De seguro era una broma infantil, tal vez una costumbre en Londres, había pensado, tratando de convencerse. Además, no había de que preocuparse por saber en donde estaba, pues Yoh le había hablado al celular para avisarle que la joven estaba con ellos, así que no había motivos para preocuparse. Pero...por alguna otra razón desconocida (que realmente era la de sentirse mal por no haber pasado el día con Haruko, aunque Oyamada se negara a reconocerlo) no había disfrutado el juego ni la compañía de sus amigos como hubiera querido.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el norteño preocupado.  
  
-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. –agregó Ren, mientras que Diesel asentía.  
  
-Es...un pequeño problemilla, nada más.  
  
-Si fuera pequeño no te tendría así.  
  
-Lyserg tiene razón, parece como si fuera algo mas serio.  
  
-Está en su derecho si no nos quiere decir Horo Horo.  
  
-¡Ha de ser una chica! ¡Ya estás cayendo por una! ¿Es bonita? ¿Te habla?  
  
-A decir verdad...  
  
-No creo que sea por eso Horo, Manta no es ese tipo de chicos.  
  
-De nuevo en lo cierto Lyserg; yo creo que ha de ser un examen lo que te tiene así ¿o no? –puntualizó el muchacho de cabello morado.  
  
-Pues si es sobre una chica...  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-^o^ No sabía que aquí en Japón hubiera espíritus tan simpáticos como tu Amidamaru-san  
  
-^///^ Muchas gracias señorita Haruko –respondió el samurai mientras que la chica de ojos azules admiraba la katana de Yoh, que estaba en el centro de la pequeña sala.- Wow, esto de ser un shaman es genial! Ooooh, y este es su forma de comunicarse? –preguntó extasiada tomando el oráculo virtual- ¡Sorprendente!  
  
-^^ Si, ser shaman es toda una experiencia –dijo Asakura riendo, tras haber pasado la tarde contándole a Haruko todo lo relativo a los shamanes- ¡Que alivio saber que tú eres como nosotros! –exclamó con entusiasmo- No soy muy bueno para inventar excusas, y en Isumo no pasan cosas muy normales jejeje  
  
-A ver Haruko...-interrumpió Anna con la mirada ceñuda- Si entendí bien todo esto que nos acabas de decir, tu no eres un shaman ¿cierto?  
  
-Sipi n.n  
  
-Pero puedes ver a los fantasmas como Amidamaru–agregó el chico.  
  
-Bueeeeno –Haruko torció la boca no muy convencida- Digamos que a los espíritus como Amidamaru no puedo verlos fácilmente.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Asakura, mientras Anna abrió los ojos, dando un golpe en la mesa.  
  
-¡Eso es! Haruko, tu tienes un poder muy especial –susurró mirando fijamente a la muchacha.  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?  
  
-Es algo difícil de entender, pero es algo muy útil –dijo la sacerdotisa lentamente- Tu no has demostrado tener algún poder como shaman o sacerdotisa por las pruebas que acabamos de hacer –agregó señalando la katana de Yoh- pero eso lo compensas con el Don de la Visibilidad Espiritual.  
  
-¿Visibilidad Espiritual? –preguntó el shaman sorprendido- Creo que he oído hablar a mi abuela de eso...  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-La Visibilidad Espiritual –explicó la rubia- es un Don que muy pocas personas tienen...se cree que estas personas con los "elegidos de Kami", pues con su Don pueden saber que almas irán al Juicio Final.  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
-La cosa está así Haruko...¿puedes ver a Amidamaru?  
  
-No...pero alcanzo a ver una luz gris justo a mi lado, y una silueta no muy definida de un samurai...esa luz es la misma que vi en la katana de Yoh cuando realizó su posesión de objetos.  
  
-Bien...¿y alguna vez has visto a algún fantasma?  
  
-Sí –susurró la chica- Pero no han sido de los buenos...siempre que los veo aparecen con cadenas, sangre o cosas así –dijo la chica bajando la mirada- Como si fueran malos...es por eso que no me gusta pasar por el cementerio mucho...a veces los veo...o hay muchas luces..blancas, negras, grises...nadie me ha creído de eso, piensan que estoy loca o que quiero atraer la atención.  
  
-¿Y eso qué significa Anna? –preguntó Yoh- Yo nunca he visto esas auras o luces así, y creo que tú tampoco.  
  
-Eso es porque no tenemos el Don y Haruko sí...eres afortunada Haruko...nunca había sabido de alguien que tuviera el Don –musitó Kyouyama sonriendo- Eso te puede servir para muchas ocasiones, como cosas de vida o muerte, o si algún espíritu quiere hacerte algo malo...o si un fantasma bueno pide tu ayuda.  
  
-¿Pero por qué solo puedo ver a fantasmas malos materializados?  
  
-La profecía dice que los elegidos de Kami pueden ver a aquellos fantasmas que se irán al infierno, por eso entre más malos sean más visibles serán para ti. A los fantasmas que no son ni muy buenos ni muy malos como Amidamaru no los puedes ver por completo, y de los espíritus buenos no alcanzas a ver nada, porque son algo puro y etéreo.  
  
-Que hermoso –suspiró Haruko sonriendo.  
  
-Lo único que puedes ver de cualquier espíritu es su "luz" o mejor dicho su aura.  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos si vas a Isumo sabrás por donde caminar para no tropezar con algún espíritu –rió Yoh, seguido de Haruko, quien miró como ya era tarde.  
  
-Oh no, creo que mejor ya me voy...La Sra. Keiko no creo que deje salir muy tarde a..es decir, ya es tarde –dijo recogiendo sus cosas; Asakura y su prometida la acompañaron hasta la puerta.  
  
-Nos vemos pronto –dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Descuida, Manta y tú se llevarán bien –dijo a su vez la rubia, haciendo que la chica ocultara la cabeza, como si se ruborizara, actuando de nuevo impecablemente.  
  
-Gracias y hasta luego! –dijo alzando la mano para despedirse, avanzando lentamente- Después de todo, creo que ya sé que hacer...-susurró para sí misma sonriendo malignamente.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Entonces es por esa chica que se llama Haruko –dijo Ren terminando de digerir toda la charla que Manta les había dado a él y a todos sus amigos en su apartamento.  
  
-Haruko...ese nombre me recuerda a algo –susurró Lyserg temblando- ¿Es de Londres?  
  
-Creo que sí...  
  
-Solo espero que no sea quien es –musitó el chico de ojos verdes- Porque si lo es solo te puedo decir que te alejes de esa amenaza lo más antes posible.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Pilika.  
  
-No querrás saberlo –respondió el shaman apenado.  
  
-¿Una prometida? –repitió Jun acomodándose en el sillón- Vaya, yo pensé que solo entre los shamanes se hacia eso para no mezclar sangre o algo así...  
  
-Yo tampoco sé muy bien porque me quieren casar con ella...ha de ser por alguna tontería de negocios –murmuró Oyamada enojado.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Horo- Por la manera en que hablas de ella no creo que sea la esposa perfecta.  
  
-Es lo que no sé...  
  
-¿La quieres? –preguntó la hermana de Tao.  
  
-No! ¿Cómo voy a querer a alguien que no conozco?  
  
-¿No sentiste nada en cuanto la viste?  
  
-¿Aparte de un asombro sumado a un enojo con un poco de burla? Creo que no Pilika.  
  
-Lo mejor será dejar que el tiempo pase...es decir, con sus cambios de actitud y todo eso...-Ren suspiró- Nunca pensé que pasara eso...le hubieras pedido consejo a Anna demo...creo que ella y Haruko ya son amigas.  
  
Manta no dijo nada, solo dejo caer la cabeza, más confundido; apreciaba mucho la ayuda de sus amigos, pero aún así no sabía que hacer.  
  
-Yo opino en que se conozcan mejor –opinó Jun sensatamente- Así no te confundes y ves que pasa con Haruko y que será de su compromiso..ya sabes, si lo deshaces o no –agregó, a lo que el rubio asintió.  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo sonriendo mientras Ren y Lyserg lo acompañaban a la puerta, después de despedirse.  
  
-Solo recuerda salir vivo de esta –dijo Ren guiñando un ojo burlonamente.  
  
-Y si es quien creo que es...o_o ¡aléjate si no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa! –agregó Lyserg.  
  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta –respondió el chico antes de perderse en los pasillos del edificio.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Neko: ^^ Hola de nuevo lectores! Espero que estén muy bien n_n. Pido una disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero este pequeño (creo) retraso se debió a algunos desbarajustes de mi máquina n_ñ además de que hace una semana entre a clases y bla, bla -_- todos los maestros apurando a sus pupilos con trabajos y demás con eso de que ya pronto llegan los exámenes bimestrales (los últimos! Gracias Kami!) y luego los finales u.u pero bueno, basta de quejarme y mejor contesto los reviews *-*  
  
*Daina-chan: A mi también me cae bien Haruko ^^; se podría decir que es la mezcla de la cantante de The Distillers (físico), Haruko Haruhara (Furi Kuri! *-* en físico y personalidad XD) y un poquito de mi ñ//ñ en la personalidad loquita XP Weno, ya se supo lo de si ve fantasmas o no ^^...o_o mu, todavía sigo amenazada O.O  
  
*Niki: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me gusta como es Haruko XD, y creo que Yoh/Anna si habrá; en cuanto a Manta y Haruko jiji creo que el tiempo decidirá XP weno, ya actualicé ^-^  
  
*Michellin: Ok ^^ lo continuaré con mucho gusto ^O^ soy muy feliz escribiendo!!! -_- Siempre y cuando no haya deberes de por medio u.u  
  
*Loconexion: Oke, trate de subirlo en cuanto antes n__n y si, Haruko escucha a Nirvana, una de las mejores bandas de música!!! Yay!!! *O*  
  
*Lau: Muchas gracias ^^, es un honor saber que es uno de los primeros fics románticos que lees aquí, que hay muchos y muy buenos ^^ pues a ver que pasa con Manta y su prometida, aunque si influyen bastante Yoh y Ana ^^- para ver que pasa.  
  
*Jos D: Ya continué ^^ espero te guste.  
  
Neko: ^^ Eso es todo *___* no saben que felicidad tan grande n.ñ me traumo bastante con los reviews, pero es que me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les gusta como escribo ^^ al fin algo bueno que hago en la vida XP Weno los veo en otro capítulo, adiosín! n_n 


	4. Little Alternative Girl

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, mientras que los derechos de la  
canción "Alternative Girl" o "Alternative Baby" corresponden a Reel Big  
Fish...lo demás es mío.  
  
4.- Alternative Girl.  
  
Durante varios días hubo una especie de tensión en la mansión de los Oyamada, ya que desde el martes Haruko parecía huir del que sería su esposo, esquivándolo y evitando hablar con él. Manta se sorprendió ante su repentino cambio de conducta, pues en un principio parecía atosigarlo, aunque después el chico pensó que las cosas estaban mejor así, y que probablemente la muchacha estuviera loca, por lo que siguió con su vida, yendo a visitar a Yoh y a Anna (notaba que la rubia se portaba más fría con él y al parecer mantenía contacto con Haruko, según se veía por una guitarra abandonada en la pensión Asakura y que no era de el shaman o su prometida), o pasando el día con sus otros amigos, aunque sus padres se lo reprocharan silenciosamente.  
  
Realmente a Oyamada no le importaba esto, pues notaba que su madre le sugería llevar a la chica a algún lado, a lo que el rubio guardaba silencio y se ausentaba de su casa todo el día, sin importarle, ya que se divertía mucho, mas al llegar a su casa recibía uno que otro sermón, además de breves encuentros con su prometida, en los que esta no le dirigía la palabra y no le prestaba más atención que a la pared.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Ya llegué...-suspiró Manta Oyamada al llegar a su casa el viernes por la tarde, con la cabeza llena de ideas confusas. ¡Y pensar que días antes había tenido una vida relativamente normal! Y ahora, su cabeza era como un nido de pájaros. El chico miró asombrado a su alrededor tras llegar a la sala, nadie estaba ahí, solamente una nota con la delicada caligrafía de su madre.  
  
-"Querido Manta: Mannoko y yo salimos a arreglar los papeles de Haruko para inscribirla a tu escuela, así como otros pendientes; nos reuniremos con tu padre cuando salga del trabajo para ir a cenar algo ligero, así que volveremos tarde. Con amor: mamá. Posdata: Hay dinero en la cocina si Haruko y tu quieren pedir una pizza o alquilar unas películas" –leyó el rubio en voz alta, sintiéndose irritado.- Genial –se dijo mirando la nota fijamente- Tuvieron que salir –esto lo dijo con algo de ironía- y dejarme con la "querida" –agregó sarcásticamente- Ah! Y si por poco lo olvido estará en mi escuela...así todos se enterarán –dijo más enojado, sintiendo extrañamente un par de pupilas clavadas en su espalda. Manta volteó, encontrándose con Haruko Kusume, que lo miraba de hito en hito desde el rellano de las escaleras. La chica lo miró como si fuera algo nuevo por unos segundos más, y luego subió tranquilamente hacia su habitación, dejando al joven extrañado. ¿Qué se proponía? Oyamada se encogió de hombros y entró a la cocina.  
  
-¿Y el dinero? –se preguntó mirando la mesa de caoba que estaba ahí, donde se encontraba un frutero solamente. Instintivamente pensó en la muchacha de ojos azules y subió hacia su habitación.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¿Cómo va el plan de no hablarle a Manta? –preguntaba Anna Kyouyama por teléfono en la pensión Asakura, mientras buscaba algo que ver en la televisión. A su lado, Yoh descansaba del duro entrenamiento de ese día, esperando con algo de ansia que llegara el sábado para pasar en Isumo con sus amigos el fin de semana para festejar a Manta (N. de A.: Según sé, el cumple de Manta es el 5 de Septiembre ^^U y más o menos por ese fechas inician las clases en muchos lados...bueno ¬¬ más bien por Agosto pero no está tan lejos XD) y empezara el ciclo escolar, en el cual la sacerdotisa no le impondría tantos deberes.  
  
-Creo que bien, por ahora está sorprendido –musitó Haruko desde su cuarto, recostada en su desordenada cama, tratando de afinar una de sus guitarras a la vez que se colocaba el celular de modo que no se le cayera.  
  
-Me parece que deberías tratarlo más duro –opinó la itako, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del shaman- Así te tendrá miedo y lo tendrás a tus pies.  
  
-No estoy segura –respondió la muchacha- Creo que primero debemos conocernos mejor para saber como tratarlo...aunque ya se me ocurrió una idea –susurró sonriendo traviesamente mientras sostenía entre sus manos un par de boletos.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decírmela o no?  
  
-Lo que voy a hacer es –súbitamente unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Haruko, quien dejó de hablar.  
  
-Haruko...sal por favor –se oía la voz de Oyamada amortiguada por la puerta que los separaba.  
  
La chica de pelo obscuro suspiró y siguió hablando con Kyouyama.  
  
-Luego te cuento –dijo levantándose de la cama- No puedo hablar, Oyamada está afuera.  
  
-¿Pero qué-  
  
-Click.-  
  
Anna suspiró pesadamente colgando el teléfono.  
  
-¿Y? –preguntó Asakura ligeramente impaciente.  
  
-Dice que tiene un plan –respondió su prometida encogiéndose de hombros- Pero algo me dice que no saldrá tan bien como ella espera.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a una Haruko en boxers y una playera blanca, algo despeinada y con mala cara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó mirando de mal humor al chico.  
  
-¿Tú tomaste el dinero de la cocina? –preguntó Manta algo intimidado por la mirada de la joven.  
  
-No lo sé –respondió a punto de cerrar la puerta, mas el muchacho se lo impidió.  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
  
-Eso no te importa ¬¬  
  
-Haruko, ¿estás enojada?  
  
-¬¬  
  
-No te has dirigido a mi en casi toda la semana! –exclamó Oyamada algo dolido.  
  
-Como si te importara –susurró la muchacha bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Después de todo nos vamos a casar ¿no? –inquirió el rubio como si aquello no fuera de su agrado- Creo que...es decir, hay que llevarnos bien –murmuró viendo el suelo, algo avergonzado de su conducta.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo. –contestó ella indiferente.  
  
-Entonces...-Manta sonrió viendo que el rostro de Haruko no estaba tan tenso- ¿segura que tú no tienes el dinero? Creo que nos perderemos de una película y una pizza...  
  
-Hay cosas mejores que hacer –respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo cuales? –Haruko sonrió misteriosamente mientras tomaba de una repisa un par de boletos, dándoselos al joven.  
  
-"¿Reel Big Fish?" ¿Quiénes son?  
  
-Un grupo muy bueno de ska, rock y otras cosas (N. De A.: ¿No los han escuchado? Son geniales!!! ^___^ Aunque creo que nadie sabe de ellos u.u solo en E.U., creo, las mejores canciones son las de "Kiss Me Deadly" y "Alternative Girl" o "Alternative Baby" ^o^). Curiosamente se presentan hoy en el Foro Murayami de Funbari.  
  
-¿Y ya tienes los boletos? ¬¬ ¿Acaso lo planeaste?  
  
La chica se encogió de hombros sonriendo maliciosamente- Por mi, iría sola, pero me puedo perder y en conciertos como esos no está mal un acompañante...descuida –agregó tras una pausa en la que Oyamada la miro sorprendido- para mayor protección..¿qué dices?  
  
-Mmm...creo que eso explica la falta del dinero.  
  
-Oh bueno –la joven tomó los boletos- No está de más algo de dinero para...digamos que los souvenirs –agregó maliciosamente- ¿Qué dices Oyamada? Si nos apuramos en una hora estamos allá...el concierto empieza a las 8:00 y apenas con las 6:30. Los Sres. Oyamada regresarán como a la medianoche, y el concierto termina a las 11:00.  
  
Manta miró a Haruko, quien a su vez lo miraba ligeramente entusiasmada. Realmente no era su plan para pasar un viernes, pero no le desagradaba la idea; además, sentía que tenía que congraciarse con la chica, de otro modo tendría que soportar su mal humor durante su fin de semana en Isumo.  
  
-Está bien. –suspiró.  
  
-¡Genial! Entonces ve y arréglate y en media hora o menos salimos –dijo la muchacha cerrando la puerta de un golpe.  
  
-¡Oye! –exclamó entrecortadamente, haciendo que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.- Si no estabas enojada...¿qué tenías?- La joven lo miró burlonamente, como si no pudiera creer lo tonto que era.  
  
-Se ve que no tratas mucho con mujeres –dijo ella sarcásticamente cerrando la puerta en sus narices.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Manta se miró en el espejo de su habitación por última vez antes de salir de su cuarto, mirando como estaba vestido su reflejo. No era exactamente un chico moderno, pero se había esforzado para no verse tan anticuado, especialmente para un concierto de rock. El chico suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, tocando suavemente en la puerta. Se sentía algo avergonzado de lo que le había preguntado a la chica, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Pasa –dijo Haruko desde su cuarto- Ya casi estoy lista.  
  
Oyamada abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con la habitación de su prometida que no podía ser más diferente que la suya, que siempre estaba ordenada y pulcra, cual si estuviera en exhibición. En cambio, la de Haruko Kusume olía extrañamente a incienso, y tenía cada espacio de pared cubierto de posters y recortes de grupos de rock, mientras que su cama tenía todas las sábanas deshechas y revueltas, con una flamante guitarra azul eléctrica sobre esta. En el suelo abundaban prendas de ropa y varios pares de tenis, además de papeles, partituras, un viejo reloj y uno que otro hilillo que la muchacha acostumbraba usar en las muñecas. Sobre la cómoda habían más pulseras y una que otra envoltura de comida chatarra, cepillos y varios menjurjes para el cabello, ligas para el pelo, perfumes, cremas, una lámpara de lava en miniatura, además de plumas y un cuadernillo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un diario. En el espejo se veían más recortes, y en un pequeño espacio en la esquina superior derecha del espejo, había una foto familiar, según pudo adivinar el chico. Haruko por ese entones habría de tener unos cinco años, y estaba sonriente (esto sorprendió a Manta, nunca había visto a la chica sonreír de ese modo, sin que hubiera algo falso o un rastro de enojo en ella), sosteniendo en sus manitas un hermoso ramo de gardenias, que combinaban con un lindo vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos y contrastaba con su cabello, en ese entonces largo y suelto sobre sus hombros. A su lado, estaban sus padres; un señor atractivo y joven de cabello lacio revuelto y obscuro como el de su hija, que sonreía a la cámara, rodeando el hombro de una pálida y bella mujer de ojos azules más claros que los de la joven.  
  
-En ese entonces éramos muy felices –susurró una voz detrás de él. Era Haruko, quien momentos atrás ya había salido del cuarto de baño, acomodándose unos pins en su blusa.  
  
-¿Tus padres? –preguntó Oyamada enternecido ante la fotografía; la joven asintió, sonriendo de una forma muy parecida a la de la niñita de la imagen.- ¿Ellos están...?  
  
La muchacha al parecer no oyó la pregunta de Manta, o si lo hizo no la respondió, pues rápidamente cambió el tema.  
  
-Vámonos –dijo con voz un poco fría, acomodándose una pulsera de estoperoles y sin voltear a ver la foto. El rubio la siguió en silencio, pero al llegar a las escaleras ella volteó a verlo tristemente, solo por un segundo, pues después su mirada era de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Oyamada, vas a ir a un concierto, no a un Congreso Científico! –exclamó escandalizada dando una vuelta alrededor del chico, examinando la ropa que traía, pues al parecer había intentado vestirse como una mezcla de Yoh y Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Qué? Pero Haruko...-protestó débilmente.  
  
-¡Ni hablar! –puntualizó ella jalándolo del brazo hacia la puerta- ¿Tienes tarjeta de crédito?  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Manta se cruzó de brazos en un intento inútil por protegerse del frío viento que arremetía aquella noche en Funbari. Aunque su camisa fuera de manga larga, no le era de mucha ayuda, ni eso ni el pantalón corto que a su parecer estaba mal hecho, pues le llegaba a las rodillas y era muy caído. Además, se sentía ridículo con la gorra negra y blanca que traía puesta.  
  
-No sé como diablos me convenciste –le dijo a una sonriente Haruko, que le había guiñado maliciosamente el ojo- Me gasté una fortuna en estos trapos de circo que todos usan aquí ¬¬.  
  
-Que aguado eres ¬-¬ no sabes lo que es bueno.  
  
-Solo falta que toquen drogados y que se avienten unos a otros...no va a pasar eso..¿o sí?  
  
-¬¬* Oyamada, ¿cuántas veces has salido al mundo real?  
  
-Por lo menos yo no salgo con fines destructivos.  
  
-¡Ey, ustedes dos! –exclamó el guardia de la entrada al Foro Murayami, tomando por sorpresa a los jóvenes –Ya saben, no me den los boletos, detengan toda la fila y sigan discutiendo por los siglos de los siglos ¬¬  
  
-Amén –refunfuñó la chica arrebatándole los boletos al muchacho y arrojándoselos de mala gana al guardia, que con un gesto brusco los dejó pasar al Foro, que era algo parecido a un estadio con una explanada gigante, en uno de cuyos extremos se encontraba la enorme plataforma para que tocara el grupo.  
  
-¿Cuáles son nuestros lugares? –preguntó Oyamada sorprendido, recibiendo una mirada extraña de parte de la joven.  
  
-En conciertos como estos la gente se acomoda según va llegando, así que tendremos que patear algunos traseros para estar hasta adelante ¬¬ -respondió, como si creyera que el muchacho no podía ser más idiota. El rubio suspiró, desanimado por la cantidad de gente que rodeaba la plataforma negra, cual hormigas ante una enorme galleta de chocolate. Inmediatamente Haruko lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo por entre masas y masas de gente que se arremolinaba en busca de un buen lugar antes de que el concierto iniciara. A esto se sumaban los cientos de vendedores que atosigaban a los chicos ofreciéndoles souvenirs y alimentos a punto de metérselos en las narices. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para el concierto.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¡MI PIE! –bramó Manta encolerizado al sentir un pisotón de algún extraño cercano, que intentaba colocarse en donde estaban él y su prometida, que era a solo escasos metros del escenario, que estaba rodeado de bardas (para seguridad ¿de quién?).  
  
-Se ve que no estás acostumbrado –dijo Haruko saltando como resorte para poder ver mejor que los demás.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-¡QUÉ NO SEAS LLORÓN! –exclamó la chica haciéndose oír entre la ruidosa multitud, que solo se calló momentáneamente cuando todas las luces se apagaron, para después soltar un rugido de emoción. A su lado, el joven sintió como la muchacha abría sus ojos azules al máximo mientras soltaba un grito de euforia, sintiendo la emoción a flor de piel. Curiosamente, Oyamada también sentía esa cosquilla en el estómago de que algo bueno se aproxima. Segundos después, el también se había dejado llevar por el momento, gritando y brincando, observando minuciosamente como poco a poco se prendían luces aquí y luces allá, como en un intento de despistar al público, que, fascinado con el pequeño espectáculo de luces, se sobresaltó al oír el rasgueo potente y energético de una guitarra, amplificada miles de veces, que sonaba poco comparado al vocerío de todos, incluidos Manta Oyamada y Haruko Kusume.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
El chico de pelo rubio se estaba divirtiendo en grande, aunque no lo creyera fácilmente. La voz del cantante era potente y llena de energía, al igual que las guitarras, trompetas y demás instrumentos que resonaban en el aire, y a los que les hacían eco todos los que estaban reunidos, coreando hasta perder la voz todas las canciones que se sabían. Por su parte, Haruko gritaba cada vez con voz más alta y brincaba con mayor energía al igual que muchos, lo que ocasionaba que hubiera varios empujones de por medio, que no hacían sino animar mas al público, que se divertía de lo lindo, igual que Manta.  
  
Fue casi al terminar el concierto que la tragedia empezó, pero Oyamada no supo como, concentrado como estaba en disfrutar de la música. Solo supo que la multitud se puso más eufórica al oír unos acordes de guitarra con las explosivas notas de una trompeta, a lo que se sumaba al potente voz del vocalista.  
  
_______________________  
Well, I see you up on stage  
And I don't know just what you're sayin',  
But you're my hero... whoa  
_______________________  
  
Manta sonrío, sintiendo el gusto por esa canción en especial, tan alegre y ruidosa; muchos como él era de su opinión, ya que no dejaban de moverse y de corear al cantante, empujándose bruscamente.  
  
_____________________  
And a guy just kicked me in the head,  
A little girl just passed out dead,  
I'm in between a big jock and a sweaty skinhead  
But I love you, whatever that means...  
_______________________  
  
El chico al oír aquella estrofa de la chica muerta y el chico que golpea al autor de la canción no puedo evitar pensar en Yoh, Anna y los demás; pensó que sería bueno contárselo a sus amigos, mientras seguía gritando, presa de la canción.  
  
_____________________  
But I don't wanna talk to you,  
'Cause I know I'd just say something stupid  
And I know you've got better things to do  
_______________________  
  
Manta seguía eufórico, sintiendo venir el gran y potente coro; todos los que estaban a su alrededor gritaban más y más fuerte, varios con cervezas en la mano y empujándose. Fue ahí cuando el rubio volteo a ver a Haruko, para saber si se estaba divirtiendo.  
  
_____________________  
Hey, little alternative girl  
So don't you wanna be my friend?  
You know I'm singin' all my songs to you  
It's all right if you don't understand  
_______________________  
  
¡No estaba! El muchacho dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que su prometida no estaba a su lado, por lo que miró a su alrededor para ver si se encontraba por ahí, pues de seguro había encontrado un lugar mejor, o quizás había ido al baño...Manta intentó pensar en eso, intentado tranquilizarse.  
  
_____________________  
Maybe I shouldn't be so serious,  
Tellin' you that everything sucks  
'Cause I don't wanna bring you down  
_______________________  
  
Ni hablar, Manta Oyamada no tenía paciencia. Con el cerebro lleno de pensamientos macabros e ideas angustiantes sobre lo que le podría haber pasado a la chica empezó a moverse entre la divertida masa. ¡Rayos! Esta había sido su idea y ahora súbitamente Haruko desaparecía en pleno concierto, cuando él la había visto apenas hace un par de minutos. Con paso decidido siguió buscando entre empellones y latas de cerveza o sake arrojadas a todos lados, al igual que uno que otro cigarro que le rozaba la oreja. Ahora, si ella se perdía iba a ser su responsabilidad. ¿¡Dónde rayos estaba!?  
  
_____________________  
But it never ever works out right,  
I'm gonna lose, give up the fight,  
I won't get what I want won't get anything  
But I love you...whatever that means  
_______________________  
  
Cada vez Oyamada se estaba alejando más del escenario, empeñado en buscar a la joven. Lo único que veía era que en la zona en que estaba había más alboroto, debido a que no había tanta seguridad. Ahí hasta habían golpes y ya se notaban los que estaban borrachos o algo similar. Manta tragó saliva ligeramente aterrado, cuando oyó a lo lejos un grito que le parecía familiar.  
  
_____________________  
And they don't wanna talk to me  
'Cause they know what I'll turn out to be,  
I said I was cool but I can't lie to you  
_______________________  
  
¡Haruko! Allí estaba pero...¿esa era ella? El joven no la reconoció salvo por los ojos azul obscuro y los cabellos negros. La chica no se había alejado mucho de donde estaban originalmente; al parecer sí había ido al baño o algo similar, y se había perdido, pero parecía no importarle demasiado, pues curiosamente había conseguido una copa pequeña de lo que el muchacho reconoció como sake, así como un cigarro que oscilaba juguetonamente entre los dedos de la joven, quien después de darle una larga fumada mientras bailaba ajena a todo, lo tiró bruscamente y se dejó llevar por un miembro del staff alegremente. Manta sudó frío; Haruko era más pequeña que él, y si se enteraban ambos estarían en problemas, dedujo mientras el hombre se llevaba a la chica hacia el escenario, por donde seguro estaría la policía, meditó siguiéndolos rápidamente.  
  
_____________________  
Hey, little alternative girl  
So don't you wanna be my friend?  
You know I'm singin' all my songs to you  
It's all right if you don't understand  
_______________________  
  
El coro cada vez sonaba más fuertemente, especialmente cuando, antes los ojos del rubio, un miembro del staff subió a Haruko al escenario. La chica aceptó encantada, bailando animadamente al lado del vocalista, quien cantó con más energía al ver a la muchacha bailar a su lado y cerca del guitarrista. La boca de Manta no podía estar más abierta al verla tan animada; con algo de temor notó que había una cámara de un concierto de televisión transmitiendo el concierto en vivo. -¡Mierda! –murmuró entre dientes, tratando de encontrar a alguien del staff para que la bajaran inmediatamente.  
  
_____________________  
And I don't wanna start again cause I know  
It'll be the same in the end  
I didn't like it the first time anyway  
_______________________  
  
Haruko bailaba cada vez más rápido mientras daba vueltas, sus ojos chispeantes de tanta euforia, notando a su alrededor la música retumbante además de manchas de colores borrosas. La chica sonrío atontada gritando, sin darse cuenta de que uno de sus pies en una vuelta se había atorado con un cable, lo que hizo que al segundo siguiente diera de bruces en pleno escenario.  
  
_____________________  
Hey, little alternative girl  
So don't you wanna be my friend?  
You know I'm singin' all my songs to you  
It's all right if you don't understand  
_______________________  
  
-¡Ay no! –exclamó Oyamada asustado, abriéndose paso rápidamente entre la multitud, que en ese momento bailaba sin acordarse de que segundos antes había contemplado estupefacta como la menuda chica que bailaba enérgicamente había caído y había sido sacada del escenario por un miembro del staff, lo que no impidió que la banda siguiera tocando. Manta logró llegar con grandes esfuerzos (sin contar un cuerpo extraño que pasó volando peligrosamente a su lado o una chica que se aventaba desde los hombros de un chico e iba a dar contra un grupo que la tuvo en brazos un momento, para después dejarla caer) al staff, donde pudo ver la figura de la joven, que se veía inconsciente y con una herida en un lado de la cabeza y un corte en el labio.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Neko: *-* Konnichi wa minna! Wiii, al fin publiqué de nuevo ;_; que felicidad ^^U Gomen ne, pero es que últimamente he estado ocupada porque ahora si ya estoy en exámenes bimestrales y de estas fechas para principios de Junio voy a andar presionada y neurótica de más XD para sacar buenas notas y no hacer exámenes finales y así tener mas vacaciones y escribir más *.* Espero pueda -.- mejor vamos con los revis adorados lectores *-*  
  
*Daina-chan: ^^- Yep, es por eso que la Invisibilidad Espiritual es un Don muy raro o.o incluso entre shamanes por ser muy especial o_o que miedo... Jojojojojojo parece que Lyserg sabe algo de Haruko por lo que dijo, pero habrá que esperar a que se vean para ver que pasa, ne? XD o_O Ay, sigue la amenaza ;_; intentaré seguir así, así que mejor tendré que estudiar más duro ¡o¡  
  
*Asami-Hikari: *-* Sie, Manta es un amor! Weno, el de la serie para mi no tanto XP sino otro Manta que conozco *___* jejejeje que también tiene algo de Hao *-,* Oke, ya lo actualice ^^  
  
*Loconexion: Yep, son extrañas las palabras de Lyserg... *musiquita de misterio* solo falta esperar que pase ^^ arigato por tus comentarios n.n ya lo actualicé, aunque un poquito tarde ^^U  
  
Neko: ^^ Pues ahí está el capítulo. Espero disfruten leyéndolo y les guste, que yo me despido que tengo que estudiar para D.H.I. ¬¬ la materia que nunca nos va a servir en la vida XD Adiosín! 


	5. Campamento en Isumo

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
5.- Campamento en Isumo.  
  
-Deberías decirle a tu prima que está prohibido tomar y fumar en menores de 18 –le espetó un hombre barbado a Manta, que sostenía pesadamente a Haruko, que poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento- El equipo médico ya le curó los golpes y el labio, así que más seguridad para la próximas vez ¿Entendido? –preguntó de golpe.  
  
-Sí señor –respondió el chico temblando, a lo que el hombre rió y llamó a un taxi para que los llevara de vuelta a casa, pues parecía que la joven no estaba en condiciones de ir en autobús o caminar.  
  
-¿Es aquí? –preguntó el conductor veinte minutos después, aparcando el carro en una esquina de la calle. Oyamada asintió agradecido, buscando en sus bolsillos y en los de su prometida, hasta encontrar la tarifa convenida, tras lo cual salió del coche con algo de dificultad, cargando a la chica sobre sus hombros.  
  
El taxi partió se perdió en la obscuridad. Manta suspiró largamente y agradeció eternamente que no hubiera llegado el resto de su familia. Lo más rápido que pudo, entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Haruko, donde torpemente acomodó a la muchacha y la descalzó, arropándola rápidamente, tratando de difuminar el olor a cigarro y a sake con uno de los perfumes que tenía en el tocador. Finalmente, se dispuso a salir para ir a su cuarto, quitarse esa horrible ropa, darse un baño y pensar en una buena excusa por si algo malo pasaba, además de rezarle a Kami para evitar esto, cuando, en el marco de la puerta, oyó la voz de Haruko, que permanecía entre sueños.  
  
-No...no están..., mamá...estás aquí...huelo tu perfume –suspiró moviéndose inquieta en la cama- mamá...ven y dame un beso...sé que estás aquí...  
  
Manta la contempló en silencio, sintiendo compasión y lástima por Haruko, aunque no sabía que había pasado con sus padres. Al verla tan intranquila, se acercó a ella, besándola fugazmente en la mejilla, con lo que la joven suspiró, dejó de moverse y cayó en un largo suspiro, a la vez que Oyamada se alejaba lentamente en el pasillo, volteando de vez en cuando hacia su habitación, sintiendo el corazón encogido, sin saber bien por qué.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Te ves muy desvelado Manta...parece que Haruko y tú pasaron un buen rato ayer ¿verdad? –dijo Keiko Oyamada guiñando un ojo, sacando a su hijo mayor de su adormilamiento enfrente de un plato de cereal.  
  
-Si...un buen rato –respondió vagamente, deseando más que nada volver a estar en su cama para dormir por 5 horas más. Pero ya se había arreglado y puesto lo necesario para el campamento al que iba a ir en Isumo, al que también iría Haruko.  
  
-Me parece extraño que Haruko no se haya levantado; ha de estar cansada –musitó Keiko pensativa, sin notar la mirada de susto del rubio- Creo que voy a subirle algo ligero antes de que se vayan.  
  
-¡No! Es decir...voy yo –se apresuró a decir el chico, a lo que su madre sonrió.  
  
-Vaya...ya se están llevando mejor ¿no? –preguntó sonriente, cosa que a su hijo le desagradó pero no opinó nada mientras la cocinera colocaba en una bandeja un vaso de jugo, un par de waffles y una taza de leche achocolatada, que Manta cargó a regañadientes (aunque no se viera) hasta llegar al cuarto de la chica, en donde tocó la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.  
  
Inmediatamente le llegó el olor a perfume de la noche anterior, mezclado desagradablemente con un ligero tufo a sake y cigarros, con el aroma del incienso. El joven dejó la bandeja en la cómoda y corrió a abrir la ventana.  
  
-¡Aire fresco! –exclamó al sentir el golpe de viento en el cuarto.- ¿dónde estás Haruko? –preguntó mirando la cama revuelta. Minutos después oyó como se abría la puerta del baño mostrando a la muchacha, que se secaba el pelo con una toalla, apenas en bóxers y una camiseta delgada. Oyamada la miró ligeramente sonrojado al haber entrado sin tocar, pero a ella no pareció importarle mientras buscaba que ponerse.  
  
-Espero que hayas amanecido bien –dijo él torciendo la boca. No recibió respuesta alguna mientras Haruko se entretenía en ponerse bien los calcetines y el pantalón negro acampanado.- Por poco y nos descubren –agregó al verla ponerse una playera blanca- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado? ¡Hoy sería mi funeral! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que hacerte caso?! Nunca pensé verte ebria...¡y fumando! ¿sabes cuánta gente muere al día por...  
  
-No, no me importa –respondió ella tras escucharlo en silencio al colocarse la chamarra de mezclilla, los Converse negros- Y tampoco me interesa saber que habría pasado, ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas por mi –susurró peinándose rápidamente su cabellera y colocándose unos lentes grandes rojizos (tipo "mosca") para disimular sus ojeras y su rostro demacrado.- Si al fin y al cabo no soy la persona que quieres para una familia.  
  
-¡No me estaba preocupando por ti, sino por mi! –exclamó inconscientemente Manta, tardando varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Haruko lo miró fijamente, sin mostrar enojo alguno.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé –respondió lentamente- Simplemente quería saberlo de tu boca para ya no esforzarme más en caerte bien.  
  
El chico suspiró sintiéndose ofendido ante sus palabras, callando mientras ella guardaba en una mochila lo que se iba a llevar al campamento.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo él sintiéndose mal.- No era mi intención decirte eso...es que, te has aparecido tan de repente en mi vida, la has alterado tanto con esto de...bueno, este compromiso y eres tan...extraña...ni siquiera tienes 16 y ya bebes, te gusta música que rompe tus tímpanos...no tenemos nada en común –puntualizó bajando la mirada- Y para ti lo que es simpatizar para mi es lo contrario y así...pero...tratemos de llevarnos bien.  
  
-Entonces...-Haruko no pudo hablar, le habría costado mucho trabajo decir "Entonces seré como tu quieres que sea", pero calló- ¿somos amigos?  
  
-Mejor somos lo que somos –dijo él sonriendo- Dos personas en un extraño experimento tratando de congeniar para un compromiso ¿te parece? -preguntó tendiéndole una mano, que ella estrechó rápidamente y sin muchos ánimos.  
  
-De acuerdo Manta –accedió sonriendo.  
  
-Entonces desayuna algo que sino mi madre subirá y se dará cuenta de que...¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó al ver que la chica tiraba por la ventana los waffles y la leche.  
  
-¿Qué no sabes que la leche agudiza la borrachera? No creo estar totalmente sobria ¡vaya que el sake es fuerte! Sobre todo si se toma caliente–respondió tomándose el jugo de un trago- Y no es bueno comer algo cuando estás en la "cruda", así que son mejores los líquidos –agregó.  
  
-¿En Londres les enseñan eso?  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Ya llegamos chicos, que se diviertan mucho –dijo Keiko cuando la camioneta de los Oyamada se detuvo. Manta asintió, tratando de despertar a Haruko, que dormitaba profundamente en su hombro.  
  
-Claro...eh, Haruko...ya llegamos –la chica abrió los ojos con desgana y salió del carro junto con Oyamada, con las mochilas en mano (además de la inseparable guitarra eléctrica de la chica). Keiko los miró a cada uno y se despidió de ellos, a lo que los jóvenes respondieron con la mano.  
  
Rápidamente la camioneta se fue alejando a la vez que Manta tocaba en el portón de la Mansión Asakura, donde Yoh los recibió.  
  
-Hola! Pasen, ya estamos listos –saludó.  
  
-Gracias Yoh, buenos días –respondió su amigo, mientras la joven farfullaba algo incomprensible por saludo, todavía medio dormida. El shaman esperó a que se descalzaran para llevarlos a la sala, en donde estaban reunidos Anna, Pilika, Horo Horo, Ren, Jun y Lyserg platicando animadamente, mas al ver entrar a la pareja guardaron silencio.  
  
-Hola –saludó Oyamada nerviosamente- Ella es Haruko, mi prometida –agregó como si comentara el tiempo. Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en la muchacha de ojos azules, que fue a acomodarse en un sillón para descansar.  
  
-Me preguntó si habrá funcionado ese plan...-susurró la sacerdotisa en voz baja, mientras el shaman inglés miraba a la recién llegada de forma nerviosa.  
  
-¿Haruko? ¿Haruko Kusume? –preguntó en un hilillo de voz. Haruko abrió un ojo al escuchar aquella voz, e inmediatamente se quitó los lentes, mirando en todos lados en busca de aquella voz.  
  
-¿Verdecito? –preguntó sorprendida, una sonrisa maligna iniciándose en las comisuras de sus labios.  
  
-¿Verdecito? –repitieron los demás. Lyserg solo se quedó de piedra, intentando levantarse.  
  
-Es...es solo un...  
  
-¿La conoces? –lo interrumpió Manta sorprendido.  
  
-Ella...  
  
-¡¡¡Verdecito!!! o -exclamó la joven abalanzándose sobre Diesel y abrazándolo salvajemente, a la vez que le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza, sonriendo malévolamente- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
  
-#  
  
-Haruko, ¿de dónde conoces a Lyserg? –preguntó Oyamada.  
  
-Ah nn ibamos en el mismo colegio en Londres ¿verdad Verdecito? –inquirió sonriendo de un modo malévolo- Oh...éramos grandes amigos: Haruko y Verdecito, el enemigo del punk ¬¬ -agregó- hasta que se largó a un Torneo de no se qué ¿verdad Verdecito? –preguntó infantilmente, soltando a Lyserg, que se veía falto de aire.  
  
-Lyserg...-dijo Pilika- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Noooooooo!!!!! Aléjenla de mi!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó saliendo de la habitación. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, volteando a ver a Haruko, quien se encogió de hombros soltando una risita.  
  
-Veo que se acuerda de mi.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Toma esto Lyserg, este té de tila te calmará los nervios –susurró Jun dándole una taza al inglés, que se había encerrado en una habitación de la planta alta, presa de un ataque de pánico. Les había costado algo de trabajo a Jun, Pilika, Ren y Horo convencerlo de que les abriera la puerta, donde lo encontraron temblando de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes nervioso, tomando un sorbo del té.  
  
-Va a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros –dijo el ainu.  
  
-AAAAAH!!!  
  
-Vamos, no puede ser tan mala –habló Pilika después de quitarse las manos de las orejas- ¿Qué te hizo?  
  
-¿Qué me hizo? ¿Qué qué me hizo? Es la peor pesadilla que se puedan imaginar –susurró lentamente Diesel sin dejar de temblar- Solo fui feliz en la primaria hasta que ese engendro entró a la escuela! De ahí nada fue lo mismo...por algún motivo la tomó contra mi...siempre me perseguía, se burlaba de mi, me atosigaba, me molestaba...me hacía la vida imposible 8 horas diarias! Y se decía mi amiga! Luego creció, y a pesar de ser una niñita pequeña y flaca sabía dar puñetazos parte-caras...y de ahí todo empeoró –tras una pausa tomó más té- Y luego con esa ropa tan extraña que te daban ganas de tirarla a la basura, su risa burlona...y siempre traía su guitarra eléctrica al colegio...sabía que odiaba el rock y todo eso y tocaba de modo que rompía mis tímpanos. Recuerdo la vez en que me retó a subir a la rama más alta de un árbol y cuando lo hice ella se negó y tuve que esperar 4 horas hasta que los bomberos me bajaran...Y no es gracioso! ¬¬ -exclamó enojado al ver a sus amigos aguantarse la risa- Pensé que todo terminaría cuando me fuera de Londres, pero veo que no es así! Esa amenaza está entre mis amigos y está comprometida con uno! –puntualizó dramáticamente- Espero que Manta sepa a lo que se enfrenta.  
  
-Según nos dijo Anna al parecer no se llevan bien  
  
-Vamos, no ha de ser tan malo –dijo Ren- Bueno..sí ha de ser malo –agregó al ver la mirada que le dirigió el inglés- Pero es solo una etapa...ya verás que pronto madurará y todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Además, si te sigue golpeando, puedes usar tu péndulo y darle su merecido   
  
-¡Hermano! –exclamó Pilika escandalizada.  
  
-Tiene razón –intervino Diesel- Ahora soy más fuerte y no puede atemorizarme una chica loca como esa! –agregó poniéndose se pie y sonriendo temerariamente- Soy poderoso y mejor!  
  
-¡Bravo Lyserg! –aplaudió la hermana de Ren infundiéndole ánimos  
  
-Ahora...¿quién me acompaña a comprar un Botiquín de Primeros Auxilios por si las dudas? U  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
El viaje a Isumo, a pesar de ser largo y pesado, no fue tan difícil al estar todos reunidos, bromando, platicando, cantando y jugando de vez en cuando, todos divididos en pequeños grupos. En el autobús que los llevaría a Isumo, Lyserg trataba de mantenerse alejado de Haruko a la mayor distancia posible, por lo que iba al lado de Yoh, que platicaba con Horo, Ren y Manta sobre el partido de fútbol al que Asakura no había asistido. Atrás de ellos venían Jun y Pilika, escuchando un disco que la hermana del norteño había adquirido recientemente. Finalmente, atrás se encontraban Anna y Haruko; la sacerdotisa leía una revista y comía papás fritas mientras que su compañera dormitaba tranquilamente.  
  
El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente hasta llegar a la terminal, en donde Haruko se perdió por espacio de unos segundos al ir a comprar golosinas (cosa que alegró a Lyserg, y muy en el fondo a Manta). Pasado el incidente, decidieron irse caminando hacia la mansión Asakura.  
  
-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó Haruko media hora más tarde resoplando cansadamente y quitándose la mochila a medio camino, pues su prometido cargaba con su guitarra. Yoh volteó a verla y soltó una risita.  
  
-Apenas vamos a medio camino.  
  
-¿Qué? OO No...ya estoy muy cansada...en Londres no caminaba tanto!  
  
-Eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio ¬¬  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Verdecito? ¬O¬  
  
-Nada! O.O  
  
Finalmente, Manta, en un gesto de buena voluntad se ofreció a cargar a Haruko, mientras Ren se hacía cargo de las mochilas y Horo de la guitarra.  
  
-Estoy muy cansada Manta-kun =o= -susurró apoyándose más en la espalda del chico.  
  
-o/ó Eso te pasa por ponerte ebria...¿por qué te perdiste? –susurró para que nadie lo oyera  
  
-Lo siento...es que no conocía el Foro, y luego pasó un vendedor y...U nunca había probado sake ni cigarrillos japoneses n.n  
  
-¿Sake? –preguntaron todos.  
  
-Si, ya saben...lo que ustedes toman aquí...nosotros en Londres tomamos cerveza.  
  
-Nadie toma de nosotros Haruko –dijo Yoh tras una pausa.  
  
-OoUUUUUU Ah...  
  
-No tienes remedio ¬¬  
  
-Ni tú tienes un-  
  
-¡Haruko!  
  
-Lo siento Anna ¬-¬ pero Verdecito es una molestia para lo sociedad. Yo que él me daba un tiro.  
  
-¬¬ Alcohólica degradante...  
  
-¬o¬ Anciano mariquita...  
  
-Cancerígena pulmonar...  
  
-Llorón  
  
-Loca  
  
-Cursi  
  
-Marimacha  
  
-Delicado  
  
-¡Defecto de la sociedad!  
  
-¡Error genético!  
  
-¡VICIOSA INCORREGIBLE!  
  
-¡RÍGIDO AMARGADO!  
  
-¡YA BASTA! –bramó Anna colocándose en medio del inglés y la prometida de Oyamada, que despedían chispas por los ojos y parecían estar a punto de golpearse el uno al otro. El aura de la sacerdotisa brillaba potentemente.- Ya...cállense –dijo gélidamente.  
  
-O.O Lo siento Anna...  
  
-Él empezó!  
  
-No me importa quien haya empezado Haruko ¬¬ solo pido un poco de tranquilidad! ¿entendieron?  
  
-Sí Anna –respondieron al unísono Lyserg y Haruko. La chica volvió a encaramarse sobre la espalda del rubio, que tenía una expresión de resignación en el rostro. Tras varios minutos de recorrido silencioso, habó de nuevo, dirigiéndose a Manta.  
  
-Manta-kun, ayer soñé con mi mamá...venía a verme...y...parecía como si fuera real, pero fue un sueño –susurró sonriendo- ¿sabes lo que pasó?  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el joven tratando de fingir curiosidad, aunque sabía ya lo que iba a decir la muchacha.  
  
-Me dio un beso...aquí, en la mejilla –señaló- Fue muy fugaz...sin embargo, lo sentí como si fuera real y ella estuviera a mi lado...incluso olí su perfume ¿sabes? Rosas y menta...siempre lo tengo en mi cómoda...pero fue un sueño...-rió con voz ligeramente nostálgica- Aunque cuando desperté sentía el olor en mi cuarto...¿no te parece extraño?  
  
-Claro –asintió Manta, recordando la fragancia que había esparcido la noche anterior para difuminar el olor del cigarro y el alcohol. De nuevo sintió como el corazón se le encogía, pero guardó silencio.  
  
-¡Miren, ya llegamos! –exclamó Yoh señalando a lo lejos la mansión Asakura, que se distinguía por su tamaño. Todos apuraron el paso en busca de un descanso y comida, además de diversión.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...--- ... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Todos se alegraron de ver el enorme portón de la hermosa mansión Asakura. Incluso Haruko, que empezaba a dormirse encaramada a Manta, soltó un silbido asombrada por la elegancia del lugar. Yoh se acercó y tocó en el portón, que casi de inmediato se abrió y apareció una doncella en un bonito kimono, que resultó ser Tamao Tamamura.  
  
-Bienvenido de nuevo joven Yoh –respondió entusiasmada, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar al chico al ver a mirada de Anna- ¡Veo que vienen todos! Me alegro –agregó saludando a todos con la mirada, deteniéndose en la prometida de Oyamada.- Oh, veo que han recogido a una indigente en el camino...¿no se encuentra herida?  
  
-XD  
  
-¬¬ Vaya, parece que Verdecito ha encontrado a su pareja ideal  
  
-Ella es Haruko, la prometida de Manta –aclaró Kyouyama interponiéndose de nuevo entre los dos ingleses (N. de A.: Recordemos que en el primer capítulo se menciona que Haruko es de Londres ), pues Lyserg después de su ataque de risa estaba a punto de tirar a la muchacha de pelo obscuro de la espalda del rubio, mientras que la joven trataba de bajarse de la espalda de Manta, quien se lo impedía lo más que podía.  
  
-¡Oh! –exclamó Tamamura, mirando a su vez a Oyamada con una expresión que quería significar un "¡Lo siento mucho!", algo que inexplicablemente lo enfureció por unos segundos.  
  
-Oye Tamao –intervino Horo pasándose una mano por la frente- ¿Podemos pasar? Me estoy muriendo de sed!!! --  
  
-Te quejas mucho ¬¬  
  
-Ah si? ¿Y quién era el que se estaba quejando de que se moría por un plato de arroz cocido Ren-tarado ¬¬?  
  
-Yo también estoy cansada -- Manta-kun, dile a esa chica que nos deje pasar.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si te la pasaste casi todo el camino descansando sobre Manta!  
  
-Cállate Verdecito ¬¬ tú no opines.  
  
-Vaya señorita, usted si que sabe tratar a los hombres –dijo una voz a sus espaldas soltando una risita, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el portón, en donde Kino Asakura aguardaba.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Neko: ; Je je, hola de nuevo queridos lectores! Como ya se está volviendo costumbre ¬¬ lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero como creo que ya había dicho antes estoy en exámenes bimestrales. De hecho ya casi los acabo y si todo sale bien pronto andaré de vacas felices XD En fin...será mejor contestar.  
  
Lau: U Pido disculpas por no haberte puesto en el otro capítulo, pero después de actualizarlo noté tu reviews u.ú que fome. Weno...si, Manta y Haruko tienen una relación extraña U a veces él la desprecia, ella lo trata con indiferencia, terminan sufriendo ¬¬u no se por qué pero eso se me hace bastante familiar XD Por otro lado, el don de Haruko no es ni bueno ni malo o.o depende de que punto de vista se vea, pero creo que en sí es bueno por si estás en peligro y cosas así U, y Lyserg se refirió a ella así porque ya la conocía y como que le daba miedito. Espero haya contestado bien tus preguntas.  
  
Daina-chan: U Ok, trataré de despreocuparme sobre el hecho de ser amenazada XD agradezco tus comentarios y si o.o parecía que estaban en grandes aprietos, pero creo que todo salió bien después de todo, no? X3  
  
BriskcynthiaOyamada: o Me alegra mucho saber tantas cosas lindas sobre mi fic Seguiré haciéndolo Y sobre el don: más que nada trata sobre los elegidos de Kami, que según la profecía dice que los elegidos de Kami pueden ver a aquellos fantasmas que se irán al infierno, por eso entre más malos sean más visibles serán para ti. A los fantasmas que no son ni muy buenos ni muy malos como Amidamaru no los puedes ver por completo, y de los espíritus buenos no alcanzas a ver nada, porque son algo puro y etéreo. Espero le entiendas y si no mándame un correo o por msn (nekoaoihotmail.com)  
  
Loconexion: Arigato Yep, Manta rockero - que beio! Reel Big Fish rlz! Yay!!!! O ..Gomen u.u me aloco mue feo con ese grupo XD  
  
Neko: Weno, pues espero verlos en otro capítulo y que les guste este Chao!!! 


	6. Verdecito, el enemigo del punk

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
6.- Verdecito, el enemigo del punk.  
  
-Llegaron más temprano de lo que esperábamos –dijo Kino mientras Tamao distribuía entre todos bebidas frescas en el espacioso comedor. Antes los recién llegados habían depositado (o más bien tirado XD) todas sus maletas (Lyserg estuvo a punto de patear la guitarra de Haruko, pero ésta lo había pateado primero a él XD), y ahora, descansaban del agotador viaje.  
  
-Eso mismo pensaba Sra. Asakura. Quizás nos apuramos para pasar más tiempo aquí –respondió Anna contemplando el jardín japonés que se apreciaba en la ventana principal de la habitación. Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual todos tomaban sus bebidas, hasta que se oyeron los golpes secos de un bastón contra el piso de madera. Segundos después Yohmei Asakura entraba al comedor.  
  
-Hola abuelito –saludó su nieto riendo, mientras Anna se limitaba a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y los demás miraban en silencio.  
  
-Bienvenidos –dijo por fin lentamente- Solo espero que se diviertan este fin de semana. Creo que ya todos me conocen como el abuelo de Yoh...excepto esa chica –agregó mirando a Haruko, que se estaba quitando su chamarra, mas de inmediato alzó la mano en dirección al hombre.  
  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Haruko –Yohmei asintió y volteó a ver a su esposa, quien suspiró pesadamente, mirando a su vez a la itako.  
  
-Así que es ella –dijo Kino- La chica de la Visibilidad Espiritual.  
  
-¿Visibilidad Espiritual? –preguntaron 7 voces a la vez, mientras la anciana daba vueltas alrededor de la mencionada, examinándola cuidadosamente y poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa a la vez que parpadeaba constantemente, confundida.  
  
-¿Qué me va a hacer? –tartamudeó intentando no parecer nerviosa ante esa mujer de aspecto imponente. Kino rió.  
  
-Anna me pidió que te diera una pequeña charla sobre –la mujer guardó silencio mirando a hurtadillas a Manta- ...ciertos deberes maritales –susurró por lo bajo, haciendo que la joven de ojos azul obscuro se sonrojara levemente- Y también necesitamos de tu ayuda para saber si Hao anda cerca...creo que para él le serías de gran utilidad –los demás abrieron los ojos más al oír el nombre del gemelo de Yoh, en especial Manta.  
  
-Seguro –respondió Haruko como si nada.  
  
-Pero Hao...-Jun miró a todos buscando su aprobación- es muy peligroso Haruko...es un shaman terrible.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero no le tengo miedo –contestó la muchacha burlonamente. Lyserg la fulminó con la mirada- Sé todo lo que ha hecho y también a mi me enoja Verdecito. Quizá no tanto como tú, pero si puedo hacer algo, vale la pena intentarlo –agregó encogiéndose de hombros humildemente, desvaneciendo la mirada del inglés.  
  
-Entonces ustedes recojan y acomoden sus maletas en lo que Kino y Anna hablan con la chica –interrumpió Yohmei, a lo que todos se levantaron y acataron la orden, en tanto que las dos chicas eran conducidas por la mujer mayor a otro lugar de la Mansión.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Ya veo cual es el problema...-dijo Kino Asakura lentamente mirando sus manos acomodadas en su regazo frente a la mesa del pequeño salón en donde años atrás había entrenado a Anna- Pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que es lo que debes hacer Haruko –sonrió- Y si no, solo háblale a Anna y ella te dirá que hacer.  
  
-Gracias –respondió la joven de pelo obscuro entusiasmada, a la vez que la rubia asentía sabiamente.  
  
-Ahora –Kino miró fijamente a la amiga de Kyouyama- Necesito que te concentres y amplíes tu mente para que nos digas si hay algún espíritu maligno en los alrededores.  
  
-Busca a Hao, Haruko. Ya sabes como es su espíritu.  
  
-Lo intentaré, Anna –respondió Haruko no muy convencida, alejándose un poco de la mesita, poniéndose en la posición "flor de loto", cerrando los ojos fuertemente, poniendo cara de concentración. En un principio no veía nada, pero tras unos minutos empezó a relajarse, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente se aclaraba y por medio de esta veía toda la casa; la cocina, la planta alta en donde Yohmei indicaba a los demás donde iban a pasar la noche, Manta dejando su guitarra y pasando la mano para soltar unos acordes, el hermoso patio japonés, los pasillos de madera obscura, las espaciosas habitaciones, los cuadros...cada rincón de la mansión Asakura era examinado minuciosamente por su mente sin que ella supiera el modo. Asimismo, también veía varias luces blancas y grises por donde su imaginación la llevaba.  
  
Nada malo pasaba hasta que la mente de la muchacha salió por una ventana y se alejó del jardín hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, cuyos árboles verde obscuro limitaban su visibilidad mental.  
  
Fue ahí cuando pasó. Un violento escalofrío la sacudió de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que su "yo" que estaba mentalmente fuera de la casa volteara hacia todos lados, sin encontrara nada, para sentir después una ráfaga de viento frío a un lado de su oreja.  
  
-Haruko... –decía una y otra vez el siseo insinuante del viento. La chica miraba en todas direcciones sin encontrar al dueño de esa macabra voz, hasta que al dar la enésima vuelta lo vio.  
  
El Espíritu de Fuego. La miraba fijamente, alzándose majestuosamente de un color rojo encendido, su cuerpo formado de todos los espíritus inocentes que había matado su dueño, que también aparecía en escena, a su lado, sonriendo.  
  
-Hao...-susurró mirándolo fijamente sin sentir temor, solo una extraña fascinación. El shaman volteó al oír su nombre, y sonrió abiertamente al contemplar a la muchacha que lo nombraba. Haruko dio un respingo asombrada ¿Cómo lo podía ver si no estaba muerto? ¿Acaso era tan malo y tan poderoso? El shaman se acercó lentamente, hasta estar separados a pocos centímetros.  
  
-Tú no eres diminuta...-susurró finalmente, a punto de tocar su mejilla, cuando el Espíritu de Fuego se acercó, tomando por sorpresa a la chica y estrujándole un brazo, quemándola y haciendo que volviera a la realidad en un grito de dolor y miedo.  
  
-AAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Fueron varios los minutos en que Haruko permaneció en un estado de semi- inconsciencia o algo parecido, ya que, mientras Anna intentaba hacerla volver en sí y Kino la miraba pensativa y sorprendida, ella se negaba a responder, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez aquel encuentro con Hao, hasta que la quemazón de su brazo la hizo volver a la realidad, gritando de nuevo.  
  
-Haruko, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la sacerdotisa a su lado, preocupada.  
  
-Sí...-murmuró intentando ponerse en pie, más se sintió débil y no tardó en caer al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –dijo la anciana.  
  
-No lo sé...creo que fue un susto...no pasó nada –mintió, sin estar segura del porqué; simplemente sentía que no debía contar lo que había pasado- Hay demasiados fantasmas aquí y creo que por eso me alteré...pero no vi ninguno malo –agregó mirando su brazo, en donde había quedado una extraña marca rojiza, que Anna miraba extrañada, para después salir de la habitación.  
  
-¿Estás segura? –preguntó la mujer mirándola como si quisiera atisbar en el interior de su alma. Haruko asintió rechinando los dientes debido a la herida que le causaba dolor. Kino la examinó del mismo modo que Anna había hecho. Finalmente desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, por la que entraba la prometida de Yoh cargada de vendas, un par de tijeras y ungüentos.- Sé que algo está pasando porque te lastimaste –dijo viendo como la rubia untaba una pomada de olor desagradable en el brazo de la muchacha, que emitió un débil quejido al sentir el contacto del frío ungüento que en seguida calmó sus dolores- pero no puedo estar segura...quizás nunca habías hecho algo así ¿Sentiste algo, Anna? –preguntó bruscamente. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras con la boca sostenía un trozo de venda y cortaba el otro extremo, formando un nudo. Haruko tragó saliva, nerviosa. Algo le decía en le fondo que no debía decir la verdad para no asustar a nadie, pero sentía que eso no era lo correcto. La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Listo.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Así que eso es la Visibilidad Espiritual! –exclamó Pilika emocionada mirando a los demás en cuanto Yohmei terminó de explicarles el Don que Haruko poseía, tras haber acomodado las maletas.- Yo ya había oído de eso pero siempre pensé que era un mito entre shamanes.  
  
-Increíble –susurró Ren anonadado. Su hermana asintió, mientras Diesel abría de golpe sus ojos verdes.  
  
-Creo que ahora entiendo –dijo tomando aire- Todo el mundo en Londres le decía que estaba loca porque decía que veía luces en ciertos lugares o cuando iba al cementerio, pero ya sé por qué...no creo que yo hubiera soportado tanto tiempo viendo fantasmas horribles por más de 10 años...es decir, solo puede ver bien a los malos, no?  
  
-Que miedo oo –dijo Horo tragando saliva, cosa que hizo que Yoh riera por lo bajo. El único que no dijo nada fue Manta, que bajo la vista, preguntándose que haría él si tuviera tantas apariciones sin saber cuando o en donde las vería. Eso hizo se apilara un gramo más de compasión al peso que sentía en el corazón cuando la veía triste o callada. Yohmei se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, que en esos momentos se abría mostrando a Anna y a Haruko. Oyamada se alarmó al notar al instante que su prometida tenía una gruesa venda en uno de sus brazos.  
  
-Bueno chicos, me retiro para que se diviertan –dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en lo que las dos chicas se acomodaban con los demás. Haruko notó ligeramente incómoda la mirada de su prometido, por lo que se puso su chamarra y sacó del bolsillo de esta una baraja de cartas inglesas.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que el festejado quiere hacer? –preguntó el shaman del hielo entusiasmado.  
  
-No sé –respondió Oyamada encogiéndose de hombros- Escojan ustedes.  
  
-Yo le preparé una sorpresa especial esta noche   
  
-OO ¿Hiciste uno de tus pasteles de chocolate Tamao? –inquirió Asakura, a lo que Tamamura asintió y el chico soltó una exclamación de alegría súbitamente reprimida por un golpe de su prometida.  
  
-Me parece bien -dijo Manta sonriendo; los demás asintieron y su prometida no dijo nada, concentrada como estaba en barajar las cartas una y otra vez con aire distraído.  
  
-Yo quiero jugar pócar (N. de A.: No estoy muy segura pero creo que este juego de cartas también se llama "póquer" U Como dato no informativo ¬¬ en lo personal a mi me fascina este juego XD soy una viciosa) –murmuró en voz baja, tratando de distraer su mente de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, temblando ligeramente al recordar aquello.  
  
-Viciosa ¬¬  
  
-Cállate Verdecito ¬¬, no sabes lo que es bueno –respondió burlonamente- En Londres te la vivías con tu péndulo, tu música clásica y tu ajedrez.  
  
-Y tú con tus cigarros, la cerveza, el punk, el rock, el grunge y todo lo que tiene que ver con ruido entre otros de tus vicios como las cartas ¬¬  
  
-¿A qué le llamas ruido? –preguntó la chica intimidatoriamente, levantándose rápidamente.  
  
-Interesante –musitó Anna sonriendo- Reacciones asesinas al momento.  
  
-Violencia no –dijo a su vez Yoh nervioso, disimulando con una risita.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no se retan? –interrumpió Pilika aburrida.  
  
-¿Retarnos? –preguntaron los ingleses al unísono.  
  
-Ya saben –comentó la hermana de Ren entusiasmada- Lyserg puede retar a Haruko al ajedrez y Haruko puede retar a Lyserg al pócar y así ya ven quien es el mejor...¿Qué les parece?  
  
Diesel asintió sin remilgar, mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada, para después asentir lentamente. Todos observaban levemente emocionados ante lo que podría suceder. Manta por su parte, se limitaba a mirar a Haruko, que seguía con la mirada perdida desde que había llegado, como si algo muy importante hubiera llenado su mente.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo hacen más divertido? –preguntó Horo Horo.  
  
-¡Qué sea de prendas! –exclamó Ren eufórico.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-O/O  
  
-Manta, no te enojes, no creo que lleguen a tanto con juegos así –musitó Asakura tratando de calmar a su amigo, que se había colocado automáticamente en medio de su sonrojada prometida y del shaman inglés, que parecía azorado.  
  
-¿Quién opina que el ajedrez sea de prendas? –preguntó la itako. Todas las manos se alzaron, excepto las de Lyserg, Haruko, Yoh y Manta.  
  
-Bien, que sea de prendas.-anunció divertida.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Jaque mate!!! Siiiii!!!! Al fin, te he....ganado!!!! –exclamó Lyserg varias horas después en el que sus amigos habían observado ligeramente expectantes el juego de ajedrez entre Haruko y él, en el que ambos ya no quedaban con mucha ropa, pues el inglés solo portaba sus bóxers y su camisa, en tanto que la chica también estaba en bóxers y en una camiseta corta algo transparente (bajo la cual traía su brassiere). La velada se había amenizado gracias al pastel de chocolate de Tamao, ya que a medio juego Horo y Ren empezaron una pelea de comida entre alfiles y peones, a la que los demás se unieron, excepto los jugadores y Manta, que rechinaba los dientes cada que su prometida tenía que despojarse de una parte de su ropa al perder una pieza, aunque realmente no sabía el por qué. Quizás porque pensaba que era degradante y vulgar hacer cosas como esas...¿o no?  
  
-Rayos!!! –exclamó la chica frustrada empujando a su rey de un golpe, a lo que el muchacho de pelo verde se levantó alegre y empezó a bailar alrededor de la mesa, quitándose la camisa y arrojándosela a una sorprendida Tamao.  
  
-¡Joven Lyserg, usted no debía de haber hecho eso!  
  
-¿No? O.o  
  
-o.o Usted acaba de ganar!  
  
-Ah si! Haruko, ríndete!!!! –exclamó riendo estúpidamente, recibiendo un golpe de parte de la chica de pelo obscuro, quien suspiró resignada decidiendo que prenda se quitaría. –Ya no tienes calcetines –tarareó encantado, aunado a la loquera que le había dado.  
  
-Lyserg, ya ganaste! ¿Por qué no dejamos estos juegos y hacemos algo más- Manta se vio interrumpido al sentir que algo le caía en el hombro. Confundido, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un brassiere blanco.  
  
...  
  
-OO ¡HARUKO!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo que hice? –preguntó la chica sosteniéndole una mirada ofendida y altiva la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, conservando todavía su camiseta blanca.- ¡Sólo estoy jugando!  
  
-¿Cómo hizo eso? oO  
  
-¡Eso no importa en este momento Pilika! –estalló el rubio sin entender la pregunta de su amiga, quitándose su propia camisa y arrojándosela bruscamente a su prometida, que se cubrió con ella sin ponérsela.- Espera...¿cómo hizo que? oo  
  
-Quitarse el brassiere...  
  
...  
  
-¡PILIKA!  
  
-¡Manta-kun, no te pongas loco! –intervino la joven colocándose la camiseta del rubio, mientras todos miraban y Diesel bailaba todavía su danza de la victoria.- Sólo fue un juego y ya! Mejor cambiemos a otra casa –suspiró enfurecida, tomando sus cartas- ¿Quién quiere jugar pócar?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Yo te ganaré!!! ¡¡Yoooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
-Está bien Verdecito –sonrió- Pero esta vez cambiemos las cosas...quien gane se arrojará al estanque de la mansión...  
  
-¡Acepto! Mwajajajajajaja pronto pescarás una bronquitis!!!  
  
-...sin ropa  
  
...  
  
-OO ¿Eh? –Lyserg se quedó callado, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos contemplando la sonrisa maliciosa que la chica le ofrecía encantada. Todos los que estaban ahí, que habían escuchado su conversación sin mucho interés, se sorprendieron, volviéndose todo oídos.  
  
-Haruko ¿estás loca? –preguntó su prometido, a lo que la joven se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Lyserg.  
  
-Y bien Verdecito, ¿qué dices?  
  
El inglés miró a todos lados, anonadado de que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él, presionándolo inconscientemente, incluida la ceja alzada de Haruko y su sonrisa mafiosa.  
  
-oo Acepto.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Creo que es lo justo ¿no creen? –preguntó Horo Horo avanzando por un pequeño sendero cubierto por guijarros que resplandecían tenuemente a la luz de la luna. No recibió respuesta alguna mas que siseos frenéticos pidiéndole silencio y un empujón por parte de su hermana, que lo instaba a seguir avanzando hasta llegar al estanque, en donde todos se agruparon alrededor. Yoh y Anna eran los encargados de llevar las lámparas, que destacaban macabramente la palidez de Haruko, quien observaba el lago sin ponerle atención. A pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado en el pócar, su mente regresaba una y otra vez hacia el tal Hao. Suerte que Verdecito era un jugador patético, pensó sonriendo aliviada. Oyamada advirtió su sonrisa como mueca de venganza contra el shaman inglés, que tiritaba bajo una camisa blanca delgada.  
  
-Es hora Lyserg –susurró Jun con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Se escuchó un gemido de queja bastante débil.  
  
-Verdecito, no seas un llorón ¬¬ cumple tu palabra! –exclamó la muchacha de cabellos obscuros cruzándose de brazos. Anna y Ren asintieron seriamente, mientras que Asakura miraba el lago nervioso y los norteños aguardaban impacientes junto con una Tamao colorada. El rubio por su parte, se agachó a tocar el agua del lago, notándola bastante helada.  
  
-¿Me tengo que echar un chapuzón? –se quejó el inglés abrazando su camisa como si en ella se le fuera la vida.  
  
-El nivel del agua aquí es muy bajo –observó Kyouyama señalando la mano que Manta retiraba una y otra vez del agua- pero el lago es bastante grande y en el centro es más hondo, aunque creo que hay una orilla bastante amplia, ¿no es así Yoh?  
  
-Creo que sí Anna –el shaman se rascó el codo haciendo memoria- Recuerdo que una vez me caí al lago cuando era pequeño y no podía tocar fondo...en una de las orillas. Es la que está más cerca del bosque, casi al final de la mansión –agregó- Incluso hay un pequeño puente en esa parte, pues el lago está muy angosto ahí–señaló, mientras todas las cabezas giraban hacia un rústico puentecito de madera algo destartalado, que apenas y se veía entre aquella obscuridad.  
  
-Listo Verdecito, ahora te podrás sumergir completo y de clavado –dijo Haruko maliciosamente. Pilika rió por lo bajo y Tamamura se cubrió la boca, pero Yoh permaneció serio.  
  
-Aguarden –musitó- el puente es muy frágil y no creo que pueda sostenernos a todos, como mucho a dos.  
  
-Entonces yo iré con Verdecito para comprobar que si se va a arrojar o por lo menos para empujarlo si se acobarda y ustedes quédense aquí para ver que pasa. Anna, tu linterna. –La chica tomó la linterna que la sacerdotisa le ofrecía y a paso vivo fue bordeando el lago, una mano con la linterna y la otra sujetando la muñeca de Lyserg, que por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía resistirse. Finalmente llegaron al puente, por el que subieron con un poco de esfuerzo.  
  
Contenta, la joven colocó la lámpara en el suelo del puente y se dirigió a su amigo.  
  
-La camisa –dijo sonriendo. El chico refunfuñó pero sin oponerse se despojó de su única prenda de vestir enfrente de los demás (a varios metros, claro está), logrando que Pilika y Jun gritaran entusiasmadas (y que los hermanos de cada una se enfadaran), que Anna levantara una ceja divertida, que Yoh mirara al suelo nervioso y que Manta enrojeciera al ver que Haruko sonreía más.  
  
-Mejor nos apuramos; es hora –anunció. Diesel bufó resignado, subiéndose a la pequeña barandilla del puente, en donde apenas pudo mantenerse en el equilibrio necesario para juntar sus manos y saltar en un clavado hacia el lago, emitiendo un sonoro chapuzón. Rápidamente, Haruko recogió la lámpara y junto sus manos formando una bocina.  
  
-¡CORRAN! -gritó apurándose para bajar del puente, viendo como su amigos, formando parte de la apuesta, empezaban a retirarse del lugar (las chicas riendo, menos Tamao que se sentía avergonzada y los jóvenes burlones), excepto por Manta, que la esperaba, así como Anna e Yoh, ya que el shaman se mostraba renuente a retirarse en tanto que su prometida intentaba jalarlo.  
  
Fue ahí cuando sucedió.  
  
En una fuerte sacudida de viento, los tres jóvenes se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos y esconder la cara al viento que soplaba furioso, desgajando hojas y apagando la linterna de Yoh, trayéndoles un grito desgarrador que Oyamada reconoció con escalofrío.  
  
-¡Haruko! –exclamó atemorizado a la vez que el misterioso viento se desvanecía al instante.  
  
Sus amigos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y segundos después dirigieron la mirada al puente, en donde la solitaria flama de una linterna oscilaba.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Neko: Hola de nuevo! Jo, jo, aquí tienen de nuevo a la retrasada escritora de mi XD pero aún así le he continuado XD, ojalá tenga más tiempo para escribir con eso de que ya estoy de vacas o si es que no se presentan las idas al cine o más paseítos U Como sea, aquí les respondo Les deseo felices vacas y disculpas si los revis están en desorden XP  
  
Loconexion: Gracias por tus comentarios tomodachi / me halagan musho, y ya ves..a veces la gente hace las cosas no sólo por ir en contra de la autoridad, sino como una vía de escape y más bla, bla, bla digno de un psicólogo profesional y no de mí, intento de ¬¬U todavía no se de que soy intento XD como sea: niños y niñas, no tomen y no fumen..bueno, solo poquito y sin exceso XD porque si no van a quedar como yo XD y eso que no consumo nada ¬¬U creo XD  
  
Chibi-Chabe: Paisana! o Claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, que es mi vicio preferido! (weno, el primero es mi pollo , pero esa es otra historia :3) Además me gusta como se está desarrollando esto, sin ser muy predecible, creo. Y pues, quien sabe si Manta quiera a Haruko o qué (jo, ni siquiera la mensa de la autora sabe!) ojalá y si, que son una bonita pareja en mi opinión X3  
  
Shinjitsu: Manito! - (Neko corre a abrazar a su manito favorito, que dicho sea de paso, es el único que tiene XDD) Es un honor que hayas decidido leer este fic y que te guste creo que va a tener de todo un poquito (si es posible,), como mi debut de SK, el de "Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King", ojalá y si :D Je, Haruko demostraba su afecto por Verdecito molestándolo XD así como yo le hacía con mi pollo jo, jo Gracias Jitsu, me fue muy bien (creo XD, no he ido por mi boleta todavía XP) y no me fui a ningún final oU Oki, tu me avisas de tu fic y yo también te extraño muchote, espero me escribas pronto (no se te vaya a olvidar con tantas cosas que tienes que estudiar!) y no por review, eh?  
  
Daina-chan: Oh si, se salvaron por un pelito de rana calva esos dos! O.o creo que Lyserg está soltero, así que te lo dejo a tu disposición, si es que no sale otra fan fúrica y vaya a hacerme vudú como la otra vez oo o tal vez a Haruko, aunque veo que ya está ganando público que la quiere   
  
Neko: Weno, eso es todo, me despido mandando besitos y abrazotes XD nos vemos! 


	7. El rosario de Firoke

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
7.- El rosario de Firoke.  
  
-¡ABUELA, VEN RÁPIDO! –gritó Yoh apenas puso un pie en la mansión Asakura. Kino apareció casi al instante, visiblemente asombrada por el grito de su nieto. Atrás de él, estaban Manta y Anna. El rubio tenía una expresión en el rostro indescriptible, sus labios temblando y su piel palideciendo cada vez más y más.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yoh? ¿Quién desapareció? –preguntó Yohmei, que también aparecía en el jardín de la mansión, seguido de Jun, Pilika, Ren y Horo Horo, que se habían preocupado al oír el grito de Asakura.  
  
Todos miraron expectantes a los tres jóvenes, especialmente a Manta, quien habló.  
  
-Haruko.  
  
Los Tao bajaran la vista entristecidos y los norteños se mantenían preocupados. Eso no fue nada cuando Anna decidió hablar. Nunca se había visto más fría, como si su enojo aunado al dolor y preocupación congelaran sus acciones.  
  
-Fue Hao. Él se la llevó.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Haruko Kusume...despierta ya.  
  
Poco a poco los párpados de una joven de pelo negro se iban levantando, revelando sus extraños ojos azul obscuro. Lentamente, la chica se incorporó, tratando de saber en donde estaba, mas todas las siluetas con que se topaban sus ojos se veían borrosas, quizás por el calor que hacía en ese lugar, que todavía no sabía cual era.  
  
-No te preocupes, no estamos lejos de casa –habló de nuevo la voz, con un tono burlón y alegre. Haruko giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, un chico un poco más alto que ella, envuelto en un poncho y de largo pelo castaño.  
  
-Tú eres Hao –dijo firmemente, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose, pero se sentía tan débil que rápidamente habría caído al suelo de no ser por el joven, que la sostuvo antes que nada y se arrodilló a su lado, colocándola en su regazo.  
  
-Veo que te han informado lo bastante sobre mi –dijo melosamente el muchacho pasando una mano por la mejilla de la joven, quien sintió aquel gesto como el de una serpiente, suave y delicado, mas había que ser cauteloso, como si realmente fuera una.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó apartándose de Hao, a quien le divirtió aquella acción.  
  
-Tú tienes algo que yo quiero y que casi nadie tiene...-susurró levantándose lentamente- Algo que he buscado por largos años.  
  
-¿La Visibilidad Espiritual, verdad?  
  
-Incluso Anna te ha dicho como se llama, que lista –celebró el shaman viéndola cada vez más burlón- En verdad...es un don muy raro ese que tú tienes...es eso lo que no te hace igual a los insignificantes mortales...tú no eres diminuta –agregó. Haruko la devolvió la mirada fulminante, a lo que Hao sonrió como si todo aquello no fuera más que un juego. Con un solo movimiento chasqueó los dedos, y al instante una pequeña daga de fuego rozó a Haruko, lastimándole la pierna.  
  
-Te lo has merecido –dijo cambiando la voz a un tono más duro- Si no te resistieras tanto mentalmente te podría hacer convertido en mi consorte...mi reina...pero veo que prefieres a ese amigo de Yoh. –murmuró en voz baja, ahora al lado de Haruko, mirándola condescendientemente.  
  
-Prefiero a Manta mil veces que estar al lado de alguien como tú –replicó la chica escupiendo a los pies del muchacho. Su mirada cambió a una temible, tomando a la muchacha del brazo y apretándole tanto que esta soltó un grito.  
  
-No seguiré fingiendo que soy bueno Haruko. Ahora dime, ¿dónde hay más espíritus malignos para que el Espíritu del Fuego los devore? –preguntó rechinando los dientes. La chica se resistió cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero después, poco a poco los abrió.  
  
-No te voy a decir.  
  
-¡DÍMELO! –rugió Hao levantándola bruscamente.  
  
-No! –exclamó en un quejido.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres que tus amiguitos sufran? –preguntó el shaman con aquella voz dulce de nuevo- No es muy bueno estar solita...¿verdad? Sabes bien a lo que me refiero –agregó viendo como por el rostro de la muchacha cruzaba una mezcla momentánea de dolor y tristeza. Aún así, Haruko siguió sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
-Ellos no son mis amigos –mintió fríamente, con la esperanza de que el joven le creyera, mas en cambio solo se echó a reír.  
  
-No me engañas niña débil –murmuró en su oído- Ya que no quieres ayudarme a ser más poderoso tendré que usar otro método...matarte.  
  
-No te atreves –respondió la muchacha altivamente.  
  
-Quizás yo no quiera mancharme las manos de sangre –admitió Hao riendo- Pero a mi Espíritu del Fuego no le importaría...me parece que le apetecería mucho un bocadillo tan poderoso. Así tendría más fuerza y mejoraría más, además de que contaría con tu Visibilidad Espiritual y sería invencible. –Haruko retuvo el aire, mitad enfurecida mitad nerviosa. Ese sujeto tenía un no sé qué que le repudiaba y fascinaba a la vez; quizás por el hecho de que el quería algo de ella, pero que la mataría para obtenerlo. El chico la soltó y ella cayó de nuevo al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
-¡Espíritu del Fuego! –exclamó Hao. En menos de un segundo su espíritu acompañante se apareció, y el shaman se acomodó en una se sus manos para que lo acomodara en su hombro.- Mira Espíritu del Fuego, ¿ves a esa mortal enfrente de ti? Devórala –subrayó maliciosamente- Que no quede ni un pedacito de ella, no vayas a desperdiciar sus dones –rió malévolamente.  
  
La chica observó como el Espíritu del Fuego rugía como si fuera una llamarada y se abalanzaba sobre ella. Por instinto echó a correr en dirección contraria, pero el espíritu parecía saberlo, pues avanzaba hacia donde la chica iba, bloqueando su camino con bolas de fuego que poco a poco le iban dejando un espacio cada vez más reducido.  
  
-No te resistas que así será más doloroso –dijo Hao mirando divertido como Haruko corría desesperada y tropezaba dolorosamente, sin levantarse.  
  
La muchacha alzó la mirada, antes de examinar su tobillo torcido. Ahí, encima de ella estaba a poca distancia la cabeza del Espíritu del Fuego. Las llamas que despedía hacían que sintiera más calor y la sangre se agolpara en su cabeza, haciendo que se mareara. Ya parecía inevitable, el calor era cada vez más intenso...ahora ella caía de bruces contra el suelo...el espíritu abría sus enormes fauces...una enorme espada de samurai se interponía entre ella y el espíritu.  
  
-¡Técnica de Amida!  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Joven Manta, por favor cálmese; está muy pálido, respire por favor –suplicaba Tamao a punto de llorar mientras ofrecía con manos nerviosas un té a Oyamada, quien seguía con el rostro inexpresivo, intentando negar con la cabeza. Todos lo miraron afligidos, mientras Tamamura suspiraba desconsolada y se alejaba de la mesita de la sala de estar, tomando su lugar a una distancia más lejana, enfrente de su tablita de adivinación.  
  
-Ya sabes qué hacer Tamao –dijo Anna fríamente- Busca a Hao.  
  
La joven de pelo rosa asintió, llamando a sus espíritus, que entraron en la tabla de madera, que empezó a brillar.  
  
-Hao –susurró Tamao moviendo por la tabla dos monedas benditas, que parecían escaparse de sus dedos de tan rápido que se movían por todas las direcciones del tablero. Finalmente, todos observaron que el movimiento disminuía y la tabla dejaba de brillar, mostrando a la muchacha bastante agitada.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yoh nervioso.  
  
-Hao no está lejos de aquí –susurró temerosa- Anda por los alrededores de la mansión Asakura...  
  
-Bien, eso nos servirá –dijo la sacerdotisa poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntaron al unísono Jun y Pilika. Su pregunta quedó respondida cuando Kyouyama entró tan precipitadamente como había salido, sosteniendo entre sus manos un enorme rosario con cuentas del color del fuego.  
  
-Este es el rosario Firoke –explicó arrodillándose- Como el fuego, destruye todo lo que está a su paso...Hao es algo así como su igual y su rival al poseer el mismo poder con el Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
-¿Lo derrotarás? –inquirió Lyserg, quien ya hacia rato que había salido del estanque y ahora, ya envuelto en ropa cálida, examinaba el rosario.  
  
-No estoy segura si podrá destruir a un shaman tan poderoso.  
  
-¿Entones qué te propones? –preguntó Ren Tao arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Lo usaré para cercar la zona en la que probablemente Hao y Haruko se encuentren, de acuerdo a las adivinaciones de Tamao, para que se destruya todo lo que esté en ese lugar. Para que Haruko no corra con ese riesgo he decidido mandar a nivel mental a Yoh y a Manta, quien le aplicará este conjuro –agregó mientras le extendía al rubio un pedazo de papel con grabados japoneses, que destellaba en las orillas con un color azul pálido- a nuestra amiga para que no sea destruida, y así después podamos ir al bosque y recuperar su cuerpo, pues Hao la tiene atrapada mentalmente.  
  
-Yo te ayudaré con eso –dijo el inglés mostrando su péndulo.  
  
-Entonces es hora, Tamao –murmuró Anna arrodillándose enfrente de la chica de pelo rosa, quedando la tabla de adivinación en medio de ellas. Con gestos les indicó a su prometido y a Manta que se pusieran cada uno de su lado, tomando la mano de cada uno.  
  
-Recuerda aplicar bien el conjuro para que no se caiga, Manta –dijo la chica Tao entrelazando las manos. El joven asintió y cerró los ojos al igual que Asakura. Por su parte, la rubia ya se había colocado el rosario de Firoke alrededor de su cuello, en lo que Tamao colocaba sus monedas en la tabla y llamaba a Konchi y Ponchi.  
  
-Muéstrenme en donde está Hao –ordenó. La tabla se revistió de una luz blanca que inundó la habitación e hizo que todos cerraran los ojos para evitar el destello cegador. Inmediatamente el resplandor se desvaneció, y para cuando los Tao y los norteños abrieron los ojos, tanto la sacerdotisa como los muchachos yacían en el suelo (al parecer Anna estaba en un profundo trance, pues su aura roja brillaba) inconscientes. Tamao seguía arrodillada, los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su tabla de adivinación a la vez que no dejaba de rezar.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la hermana de Horo Horo cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Jun soltó un gritito mientras su hermano se inclinaba a examinar los rostros de sus amigos.  
  
-Se han ido.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Manta Oyamada entornó la mirada cubriéndose parte de la cara con una mano, aunque fue un intento inútil, pues por más que se esforzara todo se seguía viendo borroso, excepto los rostros de Anna y su prometido, que estaban a su lado.  
  
-Vamos –dijo la sacerdotisa sosteniendo el rosario de Firoke entre sus manos. Los jóvenes asintieron e Yoh llamó a su espíritu, formando la posesión de objetos en segundo grado. Pronto los tres adolescentes avanzaban por tramos cortos a través de ese extraño lugar en el que el calor se incrementaba. La itako era quien los guiaba, guiándose por sus rezos.  
  
-No estamos lejos –dijo pasándose una mano por la húmeda frente. Los muchachos asintieron, y no habían avanzado muchos metros cuando oyeron la voz de Hao.  
  
-¡DÍMELO!  
  
Los tres voltearon a verse el uno al otro, y como por común acuerdo echaron a correr al mismo tiempo. No les fue difícil encontrar al gemelo de Yoh, quien, subido en su Espíritu del Fuego, amenazaba a Haruko, quien intentaba huir de las bolas de fuego que el Espíritu mandaba. Al rubio le rechinaron los dientes de furia al ver semejante espectáculo. Volteando a ver a su amigo, no fue necesario intercambiar palabras para que el shaman usará sus poderes. Kyouyama por su parte echó a correr en otra dirección, empezando a rezar.  
  
-¡Técnica de Amida!  
  
Hao Asakura volteó sorprendido al ver a su hermano usando su espada contra el Espíritu de Fuego, mas su expresión cambio a una divertida.  
  
-¡Hermanito! –exclamó fingiendo alegría- No me asombra que hayas venido a rescatar a la prometida de tu amigo –murmuró entre dientes- Lo siento pero llegaste tarde, ahora Haruko morirá.  
  
-¡ESO NUNCA! –bramaron al unísono Yoh y Manta, en lo que el shaman seguía usando su espada para atacar al Espíritu del Fuego, que no retrocedía y seguía atacando como si nada. Hao contemplaba aquello riendo, cosa que enfureció más a su gemelo.  
  
-¡Esto lo pagarás caro! –exclamó tomando impulso, mientras su espada se reducía a un tamaño normal, y antes de que Hao se diera cuenta, le atestaba un golpe en la cara con el puño, usando su posesión como distracción.  
  
-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –gritó el muchacho de pelo largo mientras su Espíritu rugía de ira al haber sido esquivado, sin darse cuenta que desde atrás Anna empezaba a rezar más rápido, arrojando el rosario, que fue a dar en el cuello del Espíritu del Fuego, quien al sentir las cuentas empezó a rugir con más enojo, tratando de quitárselas.  
  
-¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó Hao asombrado.  
  
-No te acuerdas del rosario de Firoke, ¿eh Hao? –dijo la itako burlonamente, observando como por el rostro del shaman pasaba un acceso de furia, juntando sus dedos- ¡AHORA! –exclamó. Las cuentas del rosario cambiaron a un tono rojo, cerrándose más y más en torno al cuello del Espíritu. Mientras tanto, Manta corría a rescatar a su prometida, quien yacía desmayada y rodeada de un pequeño círculo de fuego que el chico esquivó, colocándole en un brazo el conjuro que Kyouyama le había dado. Al instante este resplandeció de azul y un segundo después todo se sumía en la obscuridad sin tiempo, a la vez que el rosario estallaba y todo desaparecía.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Yoh, Anna, Manta, despierten –decía el ainu pasando por las narices de sus amigos un frasquito de sales. Poco a poco cada uno fue abriendo los ojos a su tiempo, que lo primero que captaron fueron los débiles rayos de luz del amanecer.  
  
-Haruko...-musitó Oyamada con los ojos todavía cerrados. Como por arte de magia Lyserg, quien se había quedado dormido, respondió a esa palabra, y arremangándose su camisa llamó a Morphine.  
  
Jun y Pilika ayudaron a Asakura y a su prometida a incorporarse, ya que los tres estaban débiles físicamente, pues aunque sus cuerpos no se habían ido, habían vaciado toda su fuerza corporal. Tamao mientras tanto, corrió a la cocina por té caliente, mantas y algo ligero para comer. El rubio era el único que no se dejaba cuidar, pues miraba expectante el péndulo de Lyserg, que permanecía quieto.  
  
-¿Dónde está Haruko, Morphine? –preguntó el shaman. El péndulo osciló tembloroso durante un par de segundos, tras los cuales apuntó hacia el norte, manteniéndose firme como una cuerda. Manta se levantó y avanzó hacia la dirección marcada por el péndulo, a pesar de sentirse tan débil.  
  
-No, Manta –dijo Ren acudiendo a detener a su amigo- Mejor descansa un poco.  
  
-No mientras ella esté allá afuera perdida –dijo seriamente, con una mirada tan dura que Tao se detuvo sorprendido. Para su sorpresa, Diesel también se levantó, péndulo en mano.  
  
-Yo iré con él –musitó.  
  
-Y yo –corroboró el hermano de Pilika poniéndose en pie.  
  
-Yo también –murmuró Ren.  
  
-Por favor cuídense y vayan con cuidado –dijo Tamao temerosa, quien ya había llegado, y con ayuda de las demás chicas, preparaba un té rápido.  
  
-Hao todavía puede estar afuera –sentenció Anna duramente al verlo partir por la puerta, a su lado un Yoh demasiado débil para afirmarlo, pues había sido vencido por el sueño.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Morphine dice que no debe de estar lejos –aseguró el muchacho de pelo verde avanzando por entre los árboles que rodeaban parte de las afueras de la mansión Asakura. Manta asintió cansado, a punto de caer con la raíz de un árbol. Por suerte, Tao lo sujetó justo a tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no dejas que Morphine nos guíe fuera del péndulo? –sugirió el shaman del hielo apartando unas ramas. Diesel asintió y liberó a su espíritu, que con mayor rapidez voló, instando a los jóvenes a que siguieran. Por unos minutos avanzó a mayor velocidad, perdiéndose de vista por unos breves momentos.  
  
-¡Ahí está! –jadeó Oyamada cansado, al ver que el hada revoloteaba sobre un punto fijo, desde donde se podía ver a Haruko, inconsciente. Haciendo uso de sus última fuerzas su prometido corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose, sorprendido al encontrarla tan pálida, con un corte en su pantalón y varios moretones ligeros, así como una leve quemadura cerca de la cara.  
  
-Se ve muy grave –dijo el inglés tristemente, mientras veía como el chico de ojos dorados colocaba a la muchacha en su espalda y emprendía con ella el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Manta suspiró deprimido.  
  
-Yo no hice nada para ayudarla y por eso está así –musitó sin ponerse en pie, sin fuerzas ya para hacerlo.  
  
-Estaría peor si no hubieras venido hasta acá por ella a pesar de no encontrarte bien –dijo Horo- Ahora Lyserg, ayúdame a levantar a Manta que no creo que pueda dar un paso más –agregó.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Oyamada levantando la mirada de su plato de pastel que Tamao les había dado a él y a los demás pero que nadie comía, volteando a ver a la señora Kino y a Anna, que entraban en silencio al comedor.  
  
-No es nada grave aparte de un buen resfriado y unos golpes pequeños –dijo la mujer mientras la prometida de Yoh le servía una taza de té- Quizás esté bastante asustada pero será todo.  
  
-Ese ataque de Hao fue nuevo –murmuró Jun dejando su tenedor en la mesa- No se manifestó físicamente y atacó desde un punto mental...  
  
-Eso es muy peligroso –sentenció Yohmei mientras alzaba su plato para que Tamamura le diera otra rebanada de la segunda torta de cumpleaños que la chica había preparado en caso de que faltara comida- El cuerpo se vacía de toda fuerza, y si no se tiene cuidado, la mente también. Es una técnica prohibida por los Oficiales del Torneo, pero ahora que se ha suspendido...Hao la ha puesto en práctica con esa inocente chica y con ustedes –agregó señalando con su tenedor a Asakura, Oyamada y Kyouyama- por ir a salvarla.  
  
-Señora Kino...¿qué habría pasado si...si a Haruko le hubieran quitado la Visibilidad? –preguntó tímidamente Pilika mirando afligida a todos lados, sin notar que el rubio había desaparecido sigilosamente.  
  
-Habría muerto –contestó la mujer- Ese Don está intrínsecamente unido al hilo de la vida, y la única forma de conseguirlo es matando.  
  
-Pobre Manta –musitó Yoh saboreando su pastel- Ahora entiendo por qué estaba así de pálido, pero Haruko tuvo suerte, ¿verdad Manta? ¿Manta? –preguntó sorprendido. Su amigo no estaba.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Tratando de no hacer ruido, un joven rubio descorrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación en donde Haruko Kusume descansaba. La chica se encontraba profundamente dormida, extrañamente en una cómoda cama alta y no en un futón, con una yukata blanca puesta, y el rostro vuelto a su blanco normal. Lentamente Manta se acercó a la cama contemplando a Haruko en silencio, quien dormía ajena a cualquier cosa. Pensar que podría haber muerto, pensó el chico bajando la mirada e inconscientemente buscando una de las manos de porcelana de la joven...pensar que ella no existiría. ¿Sería como si nada hubiera pasado? se preguntó intranquilo; no, no habría sido lo mismo...ella sería otra víctima de Hao que vengar, pero a la vez sería de nuevo la libertad que Manta recobraría...¡pero él no quería! se reclamó enojándose. Su cerebro tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había meditado, hasta comprenderlo del todo. Con los ojos bien abiertos se alejó de la cama, no sin darse cuenta de que ya había entrelazado su mano con la de su prometida...¿qué él no quería que Haruko desapareciera? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si apenas hace unos días era una molestia y ahora...¿no se quería desprender de ella? Cierto que no matándola o que Hao la destruyera pero...¿se preocupaba por ella? Claro, era alguien con quien mantenía una relación y había estado en peligro? Aunque...¿llegar a un estado de desesperación al borde de las lágrimas, sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza para buscarla, sentirse de lo más bajo al no poder hacer nada por ella mas que mirar como sufría? ¿acaso antes había hecho algo así por alguien? ¿o había sentido algo así antes por alguna persona? Cada vez que su mente lo atosigaba con más respuestas cuya respuesta se negaba a decir, el chico retrocedía un paso más, atemorizado. No, no quería afrontar aquello que sentía hacia Haruko. No, lo haría retroceder y desaparecer...o por lo menos mantenerlo a raya...cualquier cosa...  
  
-No es posible –se dijo palideciendo- Esto no puede ser posible. Ella...yo...es decir...imposible...somos diferentes...Haruko...ella no...nuestros padres han de haber estado locos...además...no hay compatibilidad...no hay...no hay...  
  
-¿No hay modo de que dejes de monologuear, sueltes mi mano y me traigas un pedazo de pastel? –preguntó una voz tímidamente. Oyamada giró la cabeza sintiendo el calor irradiando en sus mejillas, que intentó desaparecer moviendo la cabeza; Haruko lo observaba extrañada, ligeramente ruborizada al a vez que con su mano libre soltaba uno a uno los dedos con que el joven la sostenía.  
  
-¡Haruko! ¡Estás bien! –exclamó a punto de abrazarla, pero se contuvo fuertemente, sobre todo al ver que su rostro se sorprendía- Es decir...que bueno que te recuperaste –se corrigió poniéndose serio- A mis padres les hubiera preocupado mucho el verte mal.  
  
Ella asintió lenta e indiferentemente, ya libre su mano, con una mueca en la boca que indicaba que no se había creído del todo aquellas palabras.  
  
-Manta...lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños –dijo tras unos momentos de silencio- No sabía que eso pasaría. Lo siento mucho.  
  
-Descuida –respondió el chico- Después de todo no estuvo tan mal....es decir, el ajedrez y el pócar contra Lyserg fueron interesantes después de todo –agregó, a lo que ella sonrió ligeramente.  
  
-Entonces...¿me vas a traer mi pastel? –preguntó de mejor humor. Manta rió y asintió, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Entre más se alejaba y caminaba hacia la cocina, sentía como su corazón saltaba desbocado de alegría por alguna razón. No quería saber cual, o más bien, la ignoraba, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era conseguir un pedazo de pastel, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Hao de nuevo.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Es hora de partir abuela, gracias por todo –dijo Yoh horas más tarde haciendo una reverencia a la Sra. Kino y al Sr. Yohmei, quienes asintieron. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo que con una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
-Nos alegra que haya disfrutado su estancia joven Yoh –musitó Tamao sonrojada- es decir....oo que hayan todos disfrutado el fin de semana –rectificó al ver a Anna- aunque la señorita Haruko se haya lastimado.  
  
Haruko se echó a reír y le estrechó la mano a Tamao.- Ya ves Tamao, los indigentes estamos a merced de todo –se burló, haciendo que Tamamura se pusiera roja al recordar lo que había dicho sobre la inglesa al haber llegado.  
  
-Lo mejor será que se vayan a Funbarigaoka directo –dijo Yohmei entornando los ojos hacia el caminito que conducía a la mansión Asakura- Es por eso que les mandé pedir un transporte privado –agregó mirando a Haruko a hurtadillas- para que no los sorprenda algo malo en el camino. –Los chicos asintieron asombrados, cuando vieron que minutos más tarde una extraña limosina bastante amplia se estacionaba enfrente de ellos. Jun la observó de cerca y señaló unas extrañas banderillas que el coche portaba.  
  
-¿Conjuros para alejar al mal? –preguntó asombrada.  
  
-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar –sentenciaron al unísono los abuelos de Yoh.  
  
Todos se despidieron alegremente a pesar de no haber pasado un fin de semana tan divertido como esperaban, pero pasando un buen rato con sus buenos y malos momentos. Rápidamente los jóvenes se subieron al coche y se acomodaron, siendo los últimos Haruko y Manta, quien le ayudó a la chica a subirse, pues ésta todavía se sentía algo débil. Así, el grupo de despidió de Isumo bajo la tranquila luz del atardecer que se iba vistiendo de noche, esperando que mañana se iniciaran las clases del nuevo ciclo escolar.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Neko: Holis minna! Pues he aquí un capítulo nuevo para vos espero (como siempre nñ) que les guste, que yo por mi parte he andado escribiendo en mis fics O más que antes debido a mis vacaciones ojalá y vos también Como sea -.- mejor vamos a los revis U  
  
Loconexión: Me alegra que te guste más este fic tomodachi - para mi es algo así como "orgullo de autora" XD lograr atraer el gusto del público...jejeje Oh si! Cualquier enemigo del grunge merece un GRAN castigo ¬u¬ Todos arrodíllense ante el grunge y Nirvana!!!! XD Y pues ya se supo que pasó entre Hao y Haruko...aunque realmente no acabó muy bien oO  
  
Shinjitsu: Hermanito! o Qué bien que te guste mucho este fic! O.o Si, parece que Haruko tendrá pesadillas, aunque quien sabe...y Manta si fue por ella o...no, aquí no creo que saque habilidades como shaman, eso lo dejo a tu fic nn Yo también lo extraño!  
  
Daina-chan: Opino lo mismo tomodachi, Haruko es genial! Aunque ahora haya sufrido un poco con Hao o.o pero al final Lyserg ayudó ...o-o por lo menos no me preocupa tanto la amenaza O-O con esto de las vacaciones, creo u.u  
  
Neko: Pues esto fue todo por hoy, diviértanse mucho y tomen mucha malteada de vainilla por mi O Adiosín! 


	8. De vuelta a clases

La prometida de Manta Oyamada.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío.  
  
8.- De vuelta a clases.  
  
-solo cinco...o cuatro y medio...no pido mucho –decía entre sueños un joven larguirucho, acomodando su cara contra la almohada, buscando a tientas el despertador que estaba a medio metro de él. Por un instante creyó haberlo alcanzado y apagarlo, mas su mano seguía moviéndose perezosamente sobre el aire...y el despertador estaba aún así apagado. Confundido, el muchacho levantó el rostro ojeroso, encontrándose con un par de extraños ojos azules, que lo observaban atentamente.  
  
-Si no te apresuras me acabaré el agua caliente de la casa.  
  
-¡Haruko! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –exclamó Manta tan de repente que su prometida retrocedió cautelosa, a la vez que el chico se levantaba de un salto de su cama, arrebujándose en sus sábanas.  
  
-Solo vine a despertarte –aclaró la chica, quien todavía no se había arreglado- ¡Cielos, duermes como tronco! –exclamó divertida.  
  
-¬¬ Bien, ya me desperté, así que por favor...-el muchacho (un poco sonrojado) finalizó la frase señalando la puerta. Para su sorpresa Haruko obedeció, volteándose justo antes de salir.  
  
-Pero eso no quita que me vaya a acabar el agua caliente de la casa.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Y...¿a qué hora se supone que iban a llegar? –preguntó un Yoh con aire despistado buscando en los alrededores del parque que estaba cercano al colegio.  
  
-Más les vale que no tarden ¬¬ -respondió Anna rechinando los dientes- Se supone que nos quedamos de ver aquí hace quince minutos! ¬¬ Ahora entiendo que Haruko no tiene esa "puntualidad inglesa" para...  
  
-Creo que ahí vienen –interrumpió el chico señalando un par de figuras que parecían discutir, y, conforme se iban acercando, mostraban a Haruko avanzando a paso vivo adelante de Oyamada, quien parecía perseguirla.  
  
-¡Niña, ese pedazo de tostada es mío!  
  
La muchacha río mientras comía –No, ya no –dijo masticando el último bocado con evidente malicia.  
  
-No T.T apenas le di un mordida...¡eres una maleducada! Me quitaste el agua caliente en la mañana y no me dejaste desayunar!  
  
-Comprendo su pena ToT –murmuró Asakura conmovido.  
  
-¬¬ Será mejor que te acostumbres –le espetó la sacerdotisa al rubio justo cuando él y la chica de pelo negro se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Y bien..-habló el shaman para cambiar el tema- ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases en Japón, Haruko?  
  
-oo ¿Tengo que decir que sí?  
  
-No es tan malo como parece –dijo Kyouyama- Además, según tengo entendido creo que podremos vernos en el descanso. (N. de A: según tengo entendido para cuando Manta, Anna e Yoh tengan 17 estarán en el quinto año de preparatoria y Haruko en tercero de secundaria pero....XP como allá son un año más grandes, mejor decidí cambiar un poco las cosas, así que Haruko apenas acaba de entrar a la preparatoria –según designios del futuro pronto cumplirá los 16- y los demás están en quinto de prepa n-n Gracias por su comprensión! xD)  
  
-¡Entonces sí! –exclamó la joven alegre agarrando (o mejor dicho, estrujando) el brazo de su prometido. Manta no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño irritado mientras entraba con los demás al colegio. Conforme entraba a la escuela y se apresuraba a checar en las listas el grupo al que había sido asignado, pudo notar como se clavaban en él la mayoría de las miradas debido a que su prometida no parecía soltarlo. Finalmente, la inglesa lo dejó para buscar su nombre en las listas.  
  
Desde donde se encontraba, Oyamada procedió a examinarla, dándose cuenta de que llamaba más la atención no por estar con él, sino por lo que vestía. Al parecer la joven nunca había usado un uniforme, pues a este le había dado un toque demasiado personal al usar calentadores negros (en vez de las calcetas blancas cortas que se usaban en la escuela), ponerse un grueso cinturón de estoperoles sobre la falda azul marino (que curiosamente no estaba ajustada a la cintura, sino que caía en la cadera dejando ver unos bóxers) , vestir una camisa negra de manga larga bajo la blusa blanca de manga corta de la escuela con la corbata azul (que tenía dos pins prendidos en ella). Por si fuera poco, en vez de los zapatos escolares se había traído los Converse rojos, además de las cinco mil pulseritas y otros adornos sobre cuello y muñecas, sin contar su rostro pálido bajo unos ojos profundamente delineados en negro y el pelo revuelto, que la hacían ver mayor, aunque la estatura (siendo un poco más pequeña que Manta) no le ayudaba en mucho. Siendo analizada de ese modo, se veía estrambótica y un poco risible, pues en ese colegio conservador no se acostumbraban esas modas.  
  
-Te apuesto quinientos yenes a que el prefecto la sorprende en cinco minutos –dijo Anna a Manta al ver como este miraba absorto lo que su prometida se había puesto.  
  
-oo Que sean dos.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Y así jóvenes, la etimología grecolatina se puede aplicar incluso en apellidos extranjeros; por ejemplo la palabra...  
  
-Disculpe profesora, necesito a Oyamada –interrumpió bruscamente el prefecto a mitad de aquella aburrida clase de etimología, sobresaltando a la clase, que se sumía en un sueño pesado y tedioso. Manta se levantó de su lugar sorprendido, mientras sus amigos lo seguían con la mirada preguntándose que había hecho. Ya afuera, el joven esperó cortésmente a que el hombre hablara.  
  
-¿Está usted relacionado con Kusume Haruko? –preguntó el prefecto.  
  
-Es una....pariente lejana, de muy lejos –mintió nervioso ¿ahora qué había hecho Haruko?  
  
-¿Sabe de algún tutor de la Srita. Kusume?  
  
-Creo que se encuentran en Londres. Mis padres son sus tutores en Londres.  
  
-Entonces dígale a sus padres Oyamada, que la próxima vez que la Srita. Kusume se presente a esta institución con semejante atuendo se les hará una cita para discutir su conducta, pues además trajo un guitarra eléctrica a clase y se la ha pasado en discusión con medio grupo.  
  
-Creo...creo que necesita acostumbrarse –se explicó el rubio abriendo más los ojos al oír todo lo que la chica había hecho. Era de esperarse.  
  
-Pues será mejor que se apure –reclamó el hombre dándole una nota al muchacho- Pase por ella al final de clases en la sala de detención.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¡Debí imaginármelo! –exclamó Manta encolerizado minutos después de que la campana sonara, a la vez que arrojaba sus libros, totalmente furioso, en su casillero. Yoh lo observaba en silencio y la sacerdotisa los miraba indiferente- ¡Y yo que me preocupé por ella en Isumo! ¡Ja! Si solo es una chiquilla malcriada que no hace nada más que destruirme la vida! –estalló cerrando de golpe el casillero.  
  
-Londres no es lo mismo que Japón...  
  
-Y yo no soy lo mismo que Haruko, Anna! Ahora gracias a ella pasaré del tranquilo anonimato a ser la noticia del día cuando sepan que estoy ligado a ella.  
  
-Pues no lo digas y ya.  
  
-Gracias Yoh, gran consejo!  
  
-Nosotros mejor nos retiramos –gruñó la rubia indignada al ver como el muchacho descargaba su furia contra ella y su prometido- Será mejor que vayas por Haruko –agregó a manera de despedida mientras se alejaba con un confuso shaman. Manta suspiró resignado, apoyando la cabeza contra el frío metal de su casillero.  
  
-¿Por qué a mi? –se preguntó recogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose a la sala de detención, en donde Haruko se encontraba sin hacer caso a la maestra encargada, pues estaba absorta escuchando música en sus audífonos a todo volumen. Fue necesario que Oyamada llegará hasta ella y sacudiera levemente su hombro para que se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Para su sorpresa una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de la mucha, quien lo abrazó.  
  
-¡Ya viniste por mi! –exclamó contenta tomando sus cosas, sin notar el gesto hosco del joven, quien de inmediato la apartó.  
  
-Vámonos –masculló saliendo del salón para que nadie lo viera con ella a su lado. Haruko obedeció y lo siguió, intentando hacer conversación con su prometido durante el camino, mas tras varios minutos de incesante charloteo de su parte, Manta seguía silencioso.  
  
-Está bien, está bien –dijo la chica tras un largo momento de silencio, dejando de caminar y colocándose las manos en la cintura- Creo que me pasé un poco con eso de arreglarme para el cole, pero yo que iba a saber de sus estúpidas detenciones.  
  
-Por si no lo sabías hay ciertas cosas llamadas "reglas" en ciertos lugares que no se deben contradecir. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!  
  
-¡Pero son tan...antipáticos con esos uniformes!  
  
-¡Por si no lo sabías por algo se llaman uniformes! ¡Todos iguales! –exclamó el chico molesto al dar la vuelta en dirección a la mansión Oyamada.  
  
-¡Pero yo no quiero ser como los demás! –chilló Haruko apretando los puños.  
  
-¡Y nunca lo serás, te lo aseguro!  
  
-¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!?  
  
-¡Sólo mírate y encontrarás las respuesta! –respondió mordazmente Oyamada cruzando a toda velocidad el caminito que separaba la reja de su casa con la entrada principal. La muchacha de ojos azules lo siguió de cerca rechinando los dientes.  
  
-¡Por lo menos no me miraré amargada!  
  
Manta se detuvo, tratando de respirar a un ritmo normal mientras buscaba las llaves- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA Y NO ME MOLESTES!  
  
-¡POR MI ENCANTADA! ¡INCLUSO ME IRÉ DE TU VIDA! –bramó la inglesa atravesándosele fúrica para entrar primero que el rubio, arrojando la mochila sin saber a donde iba a parar (la dirección final fue un jarrón de porcelana que se hizo pedazos), y tomando su guitarra mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, para cerrar de un portazo la puerta.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-Manta, mamá y yo vamos a salir al médico. ¿no quieren Haruko o tú algo? –preguntó Mannoko dejando de tocar súbitamente en el hermoso piano de la sala al ver la hora que su reloj marcaba. La mirada con la que su hermano la fulminó fue respuesta suficiente. La chica suspiró y se levantó del banquillo en busca de su madre. Oyamada la contempló irse con aire enfurruñado, mientras tomaba bruscamente el violín que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió 14 años, y que ahora tocaba tan bien, siendo una de sus pasiones en la vida ejecutar aquel mágico instrumento, pues su música intensificaba su momentos de alegría, hacía más llevadera la tristeza, y hacía olvidar las cosas malas. Con movimientos casi automáticos procedió a afinarlo, no sin antes oír la puerta cerrarse, así como el ruido de un carro saliendo de la casa.  
  
El rubio se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su sillón favorito. Ahora sí, el mal humor que tenía empezaba a desaparecer, y una expresión más tranquila aparecía en su cara conforme tomaba el arco de su instrumento, pero no bien había deslizado el arco por las primeras cuerdas de una pieza de Vivaldi cuando de la parte superior de la casa se hicieron oír los inconfundibles y potentes rasgueos de una guitarra eléctrica acompañada de un amplificador.  
  
-Así que la señorita quiere dar un concierto ¿eh? –se dijo a si mismo el muchacho, su mal temperamento aumentando por diez- Yo le enseñaré que es un concierto. –agregó subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de las escaleras con paso decidido, plantándose frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Acto seguido, con su violín en mano, empezó a interpretar una sonata. Por unos brevísimos momentos se dejó de oír la guitarra, por lo que Oyamada sonrió con aire de satisfacción, mas del modo en que había terminado empezó un rasgueo mucho mayor, que hizo que el chico se alejará de la puerta a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Mis tímpanos! –exclamó molesto notando que de seguro su prometida estaba del otro lado de la puerta tocando la guitarra. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y con aire malévolo, corrió a prender el tocacintas de la sala, donde colocó un compacto de música clásica, subiéndole el volumen hasta el máximo. Comparado a eso, la guitarra de Haruko difícilmente podía oírse.  
  
-¡Toma eso! –gritó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. A modo de respuesta, solo escuchó otra tonada de guitarra, un poco más fuerte, pero no tanto que el del chico, que siguió por unos diez minutos, tras los cuales el joven, ligeramente sorprendido, decidió subir a ver que pasaba.  
  
-¿Te rindes? –preguntó tratando de hacerse oír entre esa mezcla de ruidos, algo que era imposible, de modo que tuvo que apagar el tocacintas. En cambio, en el cuarto de Haruko se seguía oyendo la guitarra.  
  
-Niña ingrata, no tengo más remedio –murmuró enfurruñado minutos después buscando en un cajón el juego de llaves de toda la casa, hasta encontrar el de la habitación de la chica, que abrió rápidamente.  
  
Y Haruko no estaba.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
-¿Dejaste una grabación en tu lugar? ¡En qué estabas pensando! ¡Si Manta no es tan tonto! –exclamó Anna indiferente mientras cambiaba de canal para ver su telenovela favorita. No recibió mas respuesta que un rasgueo de una guitarra acústica, en un tono bastante grave.  
  
-Está bien...tal vez si caiga en eso, pero...¡pero no puedes escaparte cuando quieras! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que es tu prometido?  
  
Otro par de notas, bastante frías y rápidas. La guitarra hablaba por Haruko, que, recargada contra el sofá en el que la rubia estaba sentada, no levantaba la vista, fingiendo afinar su instrumento y tocar uno que otro pasaje de alguna canción, si es que no contestaba musicalmente a su amiga. Afuera se escuchaban los movimientos de Yoh ejercitándose.  
  
-¡Claro que le importas! Si vieras como se preocupo cuando pasó lo de Hao...  
  
Una nota escéptica resonó bruscamente.  
  
-No está fingiendo Haruko Kusume, si eso es lo que tu crees. ¿Por qué habría de fingir?  
  
Ninguna nota de respuesta es escuchó. La muchacha solo alzó la mirada duramente, intentando no mostrar su cara mojada, mientras seguía tocando la guitarra como si nada.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres o no? –refutó la sacerdotisa sin prestarle atención a la pantalla televisiva, dado que lo que pasaba en su propia sala parecía más interesante. Súbitamente el sonido de la guitarra se detuvo, y se oyó como esta caía pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera, produciendo un sonido hueco.  
  
-¿Sí o no?  
  
Haruko se levantó indiferente y, dejando su guitarra en el mismo lugar donde estaba, decidió salir al jardín. Ahí, Yoh Asakura permanecía en cuclillas, contando en silencio los segundos que debía permanecer en esa posición.  
  
La muchacha se limitó a observarlo en silencio, su por su mente pasando tantas imágenes. Yoh la miró de reojo, mas siguió callado, hasta que se oyó a lo lejos el sonido del timbre.  
  
-Yo voy, Anna –dijo levantándose. Un brazo blanco le cortó el paso y la joven de pelo negro salió a la puerta.  
  
Era Lyserg.  
  
-¡Hola Haruko! –saludó, no muy alegre (no había olvidado lo que la chica le hacía en Londres, a pesar de lo sucedido en Isumo) ni frío. Ella se limitó a parpadear y a hacerse a un lado, para que el inglés se descalzara. Mientras lo hacía, el shaman la miró sorprendido.  
  
-Debes estar enferma algo así –le comentó mientras ambos avanzaban por el corredor de la casa- No hablas ...yo solo te conozco de dos modos: o estás hiperactiva y sonríes por toda la vida con tu guitarra azul o te enojas y descuartizas a puñetazos a todos. –La chica sonrío, desapareciendo la seriedad en su rostro.  
  
-Gracias -le dijo al inglés, quien parpadeó confuso. Eso hizo que Haruko riera más, y a modo de juego, le diera un empujón en el corredor y diera media vuelta en dirección a la salida brincando en un pie bastante alegre, sin darse cuenta de que el inglés es había estrellado en una pared.  
  
---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---  
... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---  
  
Haruko descorrió la ventana lo más silenciosamente posible, tratando de no caer bruscamente hacia su habitación, a la vez que mantenía el equilibrio con el par de zapatos en una mano. A pesar de eso logró su cometido, y segundos después ya estaba dentro de su cuarto, del que abrió la puerta para salir al corredor. Ahí, logró divisar la figura de su prometido, de espaldas a ella y sosteniendo un teléfono en la mano con aire preocupado.  
  
-Sí...se llama Haruko Kusume...creo que tiene quince años...de estatura mediana, muy delgada y muy pálida...de pelo negro y ojos azules...hace como dos horas, estaba en su cuarto y se fue...si...muchas gracias por todo. Hasta luego.  
  
Oyamada colgó el teléfono deprimido. Con la mirada triste colocó el auricular en la mesa, dándose cuenta de que le dolían los nudillos de tanto haber apretado la bocina, pues tal era su desesperación al darse cuenta de que la joven había desaparecido repentinamente. Tras una hora había estado llamando incesantemente a cualquier número imaginable para dar con ella, hasta llegar al Servicio de Personas Desaparecidas.  
  
-Ojalá esté bien...-murmuró por lo bajo dándose la vuelta, cuando se encontró con un par de brazos que lo estrujaban de modo que no podía respirar, mientras una cabecita desordenada se acomodaba sobre uno de sus hombros y se oía más abajo la voz de Haruko, apenas audible debido a que la cara de la chica estaba apretada contra el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
-Prometo no hacerte pasar por cosas como la de hoy en la escuela. Fue un mal inicio...lo siento –murmuró en tono triste la joven, separándose del rubio, en espera de alguna reacción como un regaño, un grito...algo menos verlo con los ojos rojizos y una mano que se posó sobre su hombro, mientras hablaba con voz trémula, que no expresaba fácilmente emoción alguna.  
  
-Eres un tonta. –La chica sonrió tristemente (¿eso era todo lo que Manta Oyamada tenía que decir?) y lo abrazó más fuerte. Tras unos minutos lo soltó y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Oyamada parpadeó pensando en que escaparía de nuevo, pero regresó sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos, que colocó en el suelo, y arrodillada, empezó a abrirla enérgicamente. Al levantar la caja, la muchacha sonrió, apartándose unos mechones de pelo negro mientras que con manos temblorosas alzaba en vilo un hermoso violín, que resplandecía de nuevo a la luz de la sala.  
  
-Lo compré en una tienda de segunda..-se explicó levantándose y tomando el arco- Tú tocas muy bien...y me gustaría que me enseñaras. Prometo ser buena alumna...y ya no molestarte más con mis ruidos escandalosos ¿vale? –preguntó en espera de algún movimiento del chico, quien abrió los ojos aún más asombrado y, sin mayor preámbulo, tomó el instrumento de manos de la chica, examinándolo críticamente.  
  
-No está mal para ser usado –habló tras un largo tiempo- Está un poco desgastado, pero eso es todo. Habrá que cambiarle un par de cuerdas, y quizás comprar otro arco, pero servirá para su propósito. Después de todo, si se aprende bien no será gran diferencia de una guitarra –dijo intentando sonreír, logrando que su prometida sonriera más, haciéndole sentir algo todos los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a enseñar? ¿No estás fingiendo? ¡Gracias! –exclamó ella brincando de felicidad y tomando su instrumento como juguete nuevo, acomodándose en un sillón. Manta la miró y desvió un segundo después su mirada, que mostraba un extraño velo, como si la tristeza de hubiera posado momentáneamente en sus pupila y en su voz se instalara un dejo de triste y amarga ironía en un susurro que su prometida nunca escuchó.  
  
-Claro que no Haruko...¿por qué habría de fingir ante ti?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Neko: Hola de nuevo estimados lectores! ¬¬ Ya sé que no he actualizado en algo de tiempo, así que aquí voy U, con estos reviews algo desordenados u.u disculpen.  
  
Shinjitsu: (Neko se ve ligeramente mareada) . Vaya que tienes la fuerza de Hagrid, ne? Pero fue divertido XD Como sea O.o ¿Crees que sea el mejor fic de mi autoría? - No lo sé, a mi todos los que escribo me gustan (que modesta XD), pero este tal vez un poco más porque tiene cierto significado para mi, pero no diré más! / Si, en esta historia no creo que Manta presente alguna habilidad shamanica U mejor que los lectores lean tu fic -, y sobre la tarea O.o si, Manta podría usar su poder espiritista, pero como ya había dicho, probablemente no lo use por ahora; más bien quien podría dar un par de sorpresas sería Haruko O  
  
Loconexion: Gracias por los cumplidos nn ojalá y con esto ya Hao no vuelva a atacar, aunque muchas cosas pueden pasar más adelante oo, y no solo respecto a Hao  
  
Neko: Vaya, parece que mucho ya se fueron de vacaciones, eso está bien - disfrutar y disfrutar sin escuela de por medio XD Ah si! Antes de que se me olvide: queridos lectores, dentro de las próximas tres semanas no voy a poder actualizar ningún capítulo de este fic, ya que este 19 de Julio me voy a un campamento de verano (la maja que sale por la puerta grande de la secundaria y que la manda la escuela XD) para mejorar mi inglés U No es que esté tan sea, no va a ser aquí en México, y no creo poder usar una computadora (y menos con Internet T.T) ni llevar mis amados diskettes con la historia, ya que según sé, en la mañana tendré cuatro horas de clase y luego en la tarde la escuela a donde voy (yay! Me voy a instalar directo en el campus con mucha gente de Europa, Asia y América O) nos va a llevar a conocer Toronto...así es! Esta desquiciada se va a Toronto y a Montreal tres semanillas por su promedio mediocre XD así que no podré actualizar T.T espero no se enojen conmigo, y conste que ya les avise...tal vez en la noche pueda hacer algo .. Pero también hay que convivir con la gente, o dormir o.o o quizás lavar ropa! (O.o y yo que ni una lavadora se usar correctamente T.T). En fin, me divertiré mucho y en cuanto llegue trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes que se pueda u.u lo malo es que llegando el 7 de agosto, el 9 tengo ¬¬ un curso de metodología para la preparatoria ;; y tengo que ir a fuerzas! Y luego...u.u a clases. En fin, espero me entienda, y les mando muchos saludos y todo eso Espero que se la pasen bonito si salen o no de vacas y que disfruten la historia, adiosín! 


	9. Gone

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

9.- Gone.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy, chicos? –preguntó Anna apuntando lentamente en una hoja un ejercicio de tarea. Ella, Yoh y Manta, como ya se había hecho costumbre desde algún tiempo, esperaban afuera de la sala de detención que casi diario era visitada por Haruko Kusume. Cuando esto pasaba los tres chicos se ponían a platicar, hacer tarea o cualquier cosa para matar la hora y media de detención, ya que a la chica se le tenía prohibido regresar a su casa sola en caso de que se perdiera, cosa que molestaba mucho al rubio.

-Treinta de Octubre –respondió Oyamada distraído apuntando cifras a toda velocidad en una calculadora.

-¡Entonces mañana es Halloween! –exclamó el shaman de cabellos castaños alegremente- ¿Qué planean hacer mañana?

-Entrenamiento ¬¬

-o.o

-Seguir practicando violín.

-Oye, Haruko me comentó que le estás enseñando a tocar el violín, ¿es eso cierto? –inquirió la itako despegando por un momento su mirada del papel. El chico por toda respuesta emitió un gruñido vago y siguió con lo suyo. Por su parte, Asakura empezó a hablar con gran alegría sobre la Noche de Brujas, deseando hacer algo divertido.

-Me gustaría disfrazarme de algo, por qué no hacemos una fiesta, Anna?

-¬¬ Tus notas no han subido lo suficiente, además de que tu entrenamiento ha sido mediocre últimamente.

-Anna –interrumpió Manta confundido- ¿Cómo demonios sabes lo de las clases de violín?

-Haruko me lo contó hace un par de días.

-o.O ¿Cuándo?

-Creo que no sabes, pero viene a la casa casi diario por dos horas –comentó su amigo sonriendo- Anna, por parte de mi abuelita, está enseñando a Haruko a dominar su Visibilidad Espiritual para que ya no le atemorice tanto como la otra vez y para que pueda controlarla y tener un mejor uso de ella ¿No sabías?

-Ya no me cuenta nada de lo que hace –murmuró el rubio en voz baja.- Solo se limita a pedirme ayuda con el violín y a asistir a la escuela conmigo.

-Eso te pasa por no tratarla como tu prometida –replicó la sacerdotisa a fríamente, cerrando la conversación. Minutos después la puerta del salón de detención se descorrió, y apareció Haruko, quien ya estaba vestida correctamente de acuerdo a las normas del colegio, seguida de cerca por la maestra encargada de la detención.

-Y para la próxima, no intente poner más escarabajos en el café de los profesores, Srita. Kusume –ordenó la mujer alejándose rápidamente, sin notar como Anna e Yoh soltaban una risita burlona al imaginar a sus profesores tomando café con un regalo extra.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si en Halloween es normal! –exclamó la chica quejándose. Manta la contempló calladamente, riendo en silencio al verla enojada de ese modo- "Adorable" –pensó sonrojándose al verla tan distinta de su imagen original; incluso ese día traía dos pequeñas coletas bajas en los pocos cabellos que tenía. El joven sonrió sonrojado, y, segundos después, movió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo, como cada vez que entraba en una de sus luchas internas sobre sus sentimientos hacia su prometida, que lo miraba expectante, haciendo que enrojeciera más.

-Manta, ¿nos vamos o qué? –preguntó como si nada. El chico asintió bajando la cabeza, a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba.

-Se nos hace tarde, y entre más tiempo andes suelta quien sabe que harás para Noche de Brujas –masculló. Sus amigos asintieron y echaron a caminar detrás de ellos, sonriendo al ver que Haruko volteaba a verlos levemente y les guiñaba el ojo maliciosamente.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¡Halloween! –exclamaba una y otra vez Mannoko Oyamada por toda la mansión Oyamada con singular alegría, a la vez que preparaba sus cosas para la escuela. Curiosamente, sus gritos de alegría fueron superados por los de su hermano.

-¡DIABLOS, SE ME HACE TARDE!

Cinco minutos después, Manta bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, colocándose el cinturón de su uniforme conforme bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose con su hermana, quien de repente de dirigía una mirada muy curiosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó tomando una manzana del frutero. La chica intentó hablar, pero solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces- Oh, ya sé Mannoko, nunca me has visto llegar tarde. Pues bien, siempre hay una primera vez y creo que todo es gracias a la querida Haruko, quien de seguro me apagó el despertador como una de sus bromitas de Halloween ¬¬

-Pero, hermano...

-¡Ya sé! ¡No me he bañado! –exclamó el chico irritado- En cuanto la vea, le voy a...

-No creo que la veas en todo el día –murmuró su madre entrando al comedor donde sus hijos se encontraban, trayendo un montón de papeles consigo que le impedían verlos- Me dijo que la invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces saliendo de la escuela y no va a regresar hasta en la no...-Keiko alzó la mirada impávida, mirando a su hijo del mismo modo que Mannoko- che.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso nunca me habían visto sin bañar? –y dicho esto, el rubio tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa, sin dar tiempo a explicación alguna.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-Oyamada, llega tar...-el profesor se quedó mudo al ver llegar a uno de sus mejores alumnos a clase. Esto hizo que el prometido de Haruko se enojará más. Ese hombre no era el único que estaba reaccionando de ese modo ¿Qué les había picado ahora a todo el que lo veía? ¿Acaso tenía un grano de bruja en la nariz o qué? El chico murmuró una excusa rápida y se apresuró a ocupar su lugar, pasando una mano por su cara inconscientemente en busca del famoso grano, ya que no había tenido tiempo de verse en el espejo. Dicho sea de paso, el grano no estaba.

-Bien, continuemos la clase a pesar de que los disfraces se están adelantando...-puntualizó el hombre continuando con la lección. El grupo entero soltó una risita y miró por el rabillo de ojo al rubio, quien dirigió a diestra y siniestra miradas de desprecio, incluyendo a Anna, quien lo miró como si nada, para luego sobresaltarse y seguir como siempre, solo que ahora con una expresión pensativa y burlona en su rostro. Sorpresivamente, Yoh no estaba en su lugar de siempre.

Así sucedió con el resto de las clases. Los maestros se sorprendían al ver a un cada vez más enojado Manta, mientras Anna no le decía nada (aunque aún así no podría haberlo dicho, ya que se encontraba algo alejada de él), e Yoh seguía sin aparecer, cosa que al parecer no preocupaba a la rubia.

Finalmente, la campana del recreo se hizo oír, y tanto Oyamada como Kyouyama salieron al patio. Como había sucedido en la mañana, varios estudiantes (por no decir la mayoría) miraban perplejos a Manta, señalándolo y burlándose de él, cosa que enojaba más al rubio, en especial porque la itako no decía nada.

-Parece que piensan que traigo disfraz de Halloween –murmuró enfurruñado.

-Así enojado pareces un demonio –replicó Anna sarcásticamente.

-Gracias ¬¬ Por cierto ¿dónde está Yoh?

-No querrás saber –dijo la muchacha evitando el tema.

-¿Por qué no?

La joven suspiró pesadamente y cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo- Porque si te digo sé que algo va a pasar...supongo que será mejor que lo sepas ahora –finalizó llevándose al chico al edificio escolar, específicamente al baño de hombres. Al llegar ahí, Anna tocó tres veces a la puerta.

-¿Cómo va ese dolor de estómago, Yoh? –preguntó elevando la voz.

-¿Dolor de estómago? No me digas que Haruko hizo galletas otra vez o.o

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo igual –dijo la voz de su prometido, sin que se oyese enferma.

-Puedes salir Yoh, no hay nadie. Sólo estamos Manta y yo.

Lentamente, los chicos oyeron como se abría la puerta y el shaman aparecía, ligeramente nervioso.

-Hola, Manta U

-Yoh, ¿qué te pasó? –exclamó el joven retrocediendo sorprendido. Y es que no estaba de más su asombro, ya que su amigo presentaba un súbito cambio de look.

-No te preocupes Manta –rió el shaman- Anna me dio permiso de hacerme esto, como disfraz de hoy, aunque pensé que se quitaría con agua al llegar a la escuela, pero veo que no. Ese gel ha de ser muy poderoso –El rubio asintió preocupado mientras acercaba la mano lentamente a la cabeza de su amigo, ahora decorada espléndidamente con un peinado "punketo", es decir, su cabello había sido recogido en un estilo mohicano y peinado para arriba. Solo hubiera faltado un poco de tinte de color para completar la obra de semejante peinado.

-Pero Yoh...hay disfraces más fáciles...es decir, ¿quién te hizo esto? –preguntó espantado.

-Haruko.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué tu dejaste qué? –exclamó su amigo a punto de romper tímpanos- ¿Cómo dejaste que hiciera semejante monstruosidad en ti?

-Bueno, me dijo que esta cosa está de moda y sería un buen disfraz para Halloween...además –el muchacho miró a su prometida por un segundo, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a taparse los oídos- me dijo que no iba a ser el único peinado así.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ????

-...

-Pero descuida amigo...si no nos podemos quitar esto nos podemos rapar

-...¬¬

-

-o.o.......x.x

-Manta...estás bien?

-O.O

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Justo en ese instante, en el otro extremo de la escuela una chica de grandes ojos azules, rostro pálido y cabellos negros estornudaba tres veces.

-Caray –murmuró Haruko encogiéndose de hombros- Me pregunto quien se estará acordando de mi.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-Manta, voy a llevar a tu hermana a pedir dulces y de ahí iremos a ver a tu padre a la compañía, ¿seguro qué no quieres venir, cariño? –preguntó tiernamente y con tacto, Keiko.

-No –gruñó desde el interior de la bolsa de estraza con la que se había cubierto la cabeza, haciéndole incluso dos simpáticos agujeros donde iban los ojos.

-Hermano, pareces un fantasma café con esa bolsa –rió la niña colocándose bien las alitas de su disfraz de hada- ¿Por qué no vienes? Podrías recoger muchos dulces.

-Primero destrozaré a un hada morada –gritó enojado empezando a perseguir a su espantada hermana por toda la sala, hasta que Keiko los interrumpió.

-¡Basta! –exclamó- ¡Manta, no es culpa de tu hermana lo que pasó con tu cabeza!

-¬¬ Fue de esa tonta de Haruko.

-Sólo fue una broma de Noche de Brujas –la defendió su madre. Por toda respuesta, el chico se quitó la bolsa, mostrando su nuevo corte de pelo, que había resultado ser diferente al anterior, que era con mechones iguales, pues ahora el rubio mostraba su corte con un estilo nuevo, con cortes disparejos que le daban un toque moderno y lo hacían verse mejor.

-No quedó tan mal –dijeron al unísono madre e hija.

-Además, hace mucho que no cambiabas de peinado, hijo. ¡Y ese se ve tan bien!

-¬¬ Díselo a Haruko. Por su culpa Yoh y yo hicimos una visita obligatoria a la peluquería, donde yo salí muy afectado ¬¬ Como Haruko peinó a Yoh sin que el dijera que no , no le aplicó tanto gel como a mi, que me puso tres botes y medio de esta mezcla tipo cemento cuando estaba dormido ¬¬ Ya verá lo que se siente cuando le... -y terminó la frase haciendo un gesto brusco. Keiko suspiró y se dirigió a la salida, dándole tiempo a su hijo de descargar su enojo.

-Es solo una niña –repuso con la voz ligeramente melancólica.- No tienes la menor idea de lo que ha pasado...bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos. –finalizó cerrando la puerta. El rubio se encogió de hombros suspirando enfurruñado, mientras arrojaba su simpática bolsa café a lo lejos y decidía contemplar con aire apático y aburrido la televisión, en donde ningún programa le interesó, ya que lo que hacía era más por no tener que ponerse a pensar en cosas que creía que no le eran importantes.

Finalmente, rendido por el cansancio, el enojo y el aburrimiento, Manta cayó dormido a la mitad de un documental sobre las criaturas mitológicas.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-_Y así terminamos con este sorprendente recorrido por el mundo de la mitología. Muchas gracias por su atención en este programa, esperamos se hayan divertido. ¡Hasta la pró-_

Clic.

-Que bueno que se quedó dormido –murmuró con algo de alivio Haruko apagando en silencio la televisión de la sala, en cuyo sofá permanecía dormido su prometido. La chica lo contempló con ternura por unos breves instantes, colocando una mano en sus mejillas. –Manta...-suspiró sonriendo. En silencio, subió las escaleras en busca de una frazada con la cual tapar al chico. Pero al bajar y encaminarse a la sala, no encontró a Oyamada.

-¿Pero qué...

-Creo que llegaste muy temprano "vampirita" ¿no es así? –preguntó una voz socarrona a sus espaldas. Era Manta, quien la llamaba de ese modo debido al disfraz que la muchacha traía, consistente en una pequeña falda tipo colegiala obscura, con una blusa negra sin mangas ni tirantes, además de unas botas tipo minero que llegaban debajo de la rodillas y unos largos guantes negros. Traía además, su inseparable cinturón de estoperoles gruesos, con los labios pintados de un fuerte rojo y los ojos delineados y pintados con sombra negra (N. de A.: Como el maquillaje que usa Brody Dalle –vocalista de The Distillers - en el video de "Drain the blood" ) haciendo su palidez más nívea, con el pelo revuelto, como si el viento le hubiera soplado en la cara. Para completar el atuendo de "vampirita", usaba una capa amplia negra y unos colmillos artificiales, con uno que otro rastro de sangre falsa en los brazos y hombros. Y si la visión no le fallaba a Manta, había descubierto una nueva perforación en la lengua de Haruko (sin contar unas cuantas en las orejas y una en el ombligo, de las que nadie sabía excepto él, pues la chica se las había mostrado en ocasiones anteriores).

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los vampiros llegan a la medianoche, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Llegaste a las once de la noche.

-Mejores chiste no había escuchado –replicó ella fríamente. Sin más que decir, le arrojó al joven la frazada- Me voy a mi habitación.

-¿Y esa perforación? –preguntó el rubio todavía enojado, sin saber bien la razón. Quizás porque todo lo que se había juntado ese día.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¬¬ De la de la lengua, la más obvia de todas.

-Me la hice hoy –respondió ella como si nada- saliendo de la escuela. No es la gran cosa, además es mi cuerpo y es mi problema –musitó antes de que el otro la regañara.

-Con que no le vuelvas a hacer nada al mío –estalló el muchacho señalando su cabello, lo que hizo que la chica de cabello obscuro se echara a reír.

-¿Qué no conoces las bromas, Manta? ¡Feliz Halloween! –exclamó divertida.

-¬¬ ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! –gritó el chico estallando finalmente. Haruko se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, expectante, sin decir o hacer nada, ya que en esos instantes su prometido estaba en un estado de furia máxima, y el interrumpirlo podría traer graves consecuencias- Si piensas que todo lo que me has hecho a mis y a mis amigos es gracioso, estás equivocada! NO ERES DIVERTIDA, TUS BROMAS NO SON GRACIOSAS...ERES SOLAMENTE UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA JUGANDO A SER REBELDE! Y sobre todo, la mayoría de tus acciones recae en mi! Haruko...ya deja de seguirme! El que estemos comprometidos no implica que me sigas como mi sombra ¿entiendes? ¡Eso ya me hartó!-finalizó, totalmente faltó de aliento, jadeando a causa de semejantes gritos, sin notar que la cabeza de la chica permanecía baja.

-Así que eso te parece que soy ¿eh? –preguntó en un murmullo- Pues bien, Manta Oyamada, tú tampoco eres la octava maravilla de Asia, sabías?! –exclamó elevando poco a poco la voz- Y sabes que más...NO DEBERÍAS DECIRME QUE HACER SI NUNCA TE HAS PREOCUPADO EN CONOCERME NI SABER NADA DE MI! Solo piensas en mi como tu futura prometida, porque no me conoces de verdad como soy!!!! Incluso Anna o Yoh me conocen más! –chilló dándole la cara, donde sus ojos centelleaban de lágrimas rabiosas y su voz enronquecía- Y sabes qué? YO NUNCA ME IBA A CASAR CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA TE IBA A CONOCER! Si aún no te has enterado todo esto es un maldito compromiso porque la compañía de mi padre estaba arruinada, y mediante nuestro matrimonio tu padre pretendía absorber las compañías de mi padre porque seguían teniendo prestigio...a qué no te la sabías, eh?! –gritó al ver su cara de genuino desconcierto- Pero todo hubiera seguido normal si mis padres no hubieran muerto hace cuatro meses en ese accidente automovilístico! –gimió llorando a rienda suelta, sus hombros moviéndose convulsivamente al ritmo de sus sollozos- Si no fuera por tus padres...les debo agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi en este tiempo...y no me importaba tener que casarme si de ese modo les agradecía tantas cosas...solo por eso me quise acercar a ti, para saber que te gustaba, incluso me puse a tocar el violín para agradarte, pero no he podido porque tu no quieres! ¡Por qué es tu culpa Manta Oyamada! ¡Te odio, TE ODIO! –bramó totalmente fuera de sí, alzando un brazo enguantado y atestándole al todavía sorprendido chico una bofetada, cuyo sonido fuerte y hueco hizo retumbar las ventanas de la casa, haciendo que, como por arte de magia, se soltara una tormenta en ese mismo momento.

Aquel golpe hizo que Oyamada se derrumbase en el suelo, su cabeza todavía en estado de shock tras oír todo lo que su prometida le había confesado...tantos pensamientos lo tenían en un estado confuso, que apenas y logro oír los sollozos de la inglesa, y menos puedo sentir como un casette le era arrojado por ella a la cabeza, seguido de una puerta cerrándose.

Así que Haruko, aunque no lo quisiera, se iba a casar con el como una especie de agradecimiento...incluso había sacrificado sus gustos y demás (no con mucho resultado, hay que admitirlo) solo para caerle bien, había puesto todo de su parte para lograr ser una buena prometida, dispuesta a tirar por la borda toda su vida...y él, que ni siquiera se había fijado en eso, simplemente pensaba que ella era una molestia y se limitaba a hacerla a un lado a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Y ahora Haruko se había ido.

Sin más pensamientos en su cabeza además de los del dolor y de la culpa, Manta terminó de dejarse caer sobre el suelo de la sala, a la vez que una lágrima caía por su cara.

Haruko era todo lo que abarcaba su mente...ya no estaba, y todo por su culpa. El chico se cubrió la cara con las manos dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan por entre sus dedos. Lo lamentaba tanto...ahora que ella se alejaba se daba cuenta de que era muy cierto aquel dicho de que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que se pierde...y él...si tan solo se hubiera tragado su orgullo y hubiese reconocido que sentía hacia ella algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona a pesar de no conocerla por mucho tiempo...si no hubiera usado ese disfraz de hostilidad y hosquedad hacia ella...si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su corazón.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

Una puerta se abría rechinante de lluvia, siendo iluminada brevemente por un trueno entre aquella obscuridad mezclada con gélidas gotas de lluvia. Apenas y se alcanzaba a ver la menuda figura de una chica casi vestida de negro, mas sobresalía su piel pálida.

-Puedo...¿puedo quedarme?

_Continuará..._

Neko: Hooola a todos los lectores! O Ah, estoy más que feliz de volver a encontrármelos en este nuevo capítulo, además de que ya volví a mi querido México - aunque extraño Canadá y a los amigos que hicé allá (mis chinos y mis coreanitos y mis canadienses T.T). Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve ocupada con el curso de metodología para entrar al primer semestre de prepa .. A ver como me va en estos seis semestres. Además tuve unos problemas con la nueva compu y la portátil (siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Y para mi solita!!!! O) no tiene unidad A, pero en fin...a responder y muchas gracias por esperar!!!

Loconexion: n-n Me alegra que te gusten los dos géneros que esthe escrito ha manejado, así como la historia en general. Como puedes ver tomodachi, me tarde algo en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo lo compensé U

Shinjitsu: o Yo también lo extrañé mucho manito!!! Me halaga saber que a los lectores (como vos) esta historia los atrapa al no ser predecible, pero aun asi que tenga cierta secuencia y cosas por el estilo n.n me tarde algo pero ya subí capi! Espero te guste!

Daina-chan: Cui cui...se cortó tu rebién tomodachi, pero aún así agradezco tus comentarios n.n

Bueno, eso es todo! Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión y espero verlos pronto! Chau!!! nn


	10. Dramas de la vida real

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

10.- Dramas de la vida real.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Keiko suavemente, empujando la puerta de la mansión Oyamada, acompañada de Mannoko, en aquella tranquila tarde de otoño. No recibió respuesta de su hijo, quien había llegado del colegio más temprano, y que en esos momentos se encontraba echado en el sofá, tocando la guitarra distraídamente, con un gesto de profunda melancolía impreso en su cara. Al verlo, la mujer soltó un profundo suspiro triste.

- ¿Sigues sin saber nada? –preguntó acercándose a la sala con cuidado.

El rubio la miró brevemente y después negó con la cabeza, levantándose bruscamente.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas ¿dónde puede estar? –inquirió Keiko apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos con cara preocupada- No ha asistido a clases, no ha llamado a la casa y nadie de nuestros conocidos la ha visto. Manta, no sé si ella está bien o qué le ha pasado...Y la policía sigue sin darnos respuestas...desaparecida de un día para otro...me preocupa mucho Haruko.

-¿Y crees que a mi no? –le espetó el chico elevando la voz, dedicándole a su madre una mirada enojada, antes de subir a las escaleras. Esa mirada no era de enojo contra Haruko, sino contra sí mismo...por haberla alejado de la casa y de él, que era lo que no quería...y que hizo. Oyamada caminó hacia su cuarto, pero de repente cambió de parecer y entró al de su prometida. Al empujar la perilla, el loco pensamiento de que ella estaría ahí, recostada sobre su cama leyendo con la radio a todo volumen o tocando su guitarra, llenó su mente, mas al estar dentro de la habitación se esfumó.

Todo seguía tal y como ella lo había dejado; incluso persistía un ligerísimo olor a incienso. Manta suspiró apesadumbrado, sentándose en la cama de la muchacha, cuyas sábanas todavía estaban revueltas, como era la costumbre de la inglesa. Sobre la cama habían varias prendas de ropa, y en el piso varios zapatos. En el tocador estaban los frascos de perfumes que usaba y demás cosas, incluso las sombras negras que había usado el Día de Brujas. Y el espejo seguía abarrotado de imágenes en los alrededores, como siempre, sobresaliendo la foto en la que estaba con su familia cuando era pequeña. Manta se acercó para agarrarla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio tremendo golpe en el piso al caer por pisar algo en lo que no se había dado cuenta.

El joven se levantó a medias del piso, adolorido por la caída. Levantándose con cuidado, buscó en el piso la causa de tremenda caída, sus ojos encontrándose con una patineta bastante usada asomando debajo de la cama de Haruko en uno de sus extremos. Curioso, el muchacho la levantó del suelo, y al mirarla por completo, una sonrisa triste iluminó su rostro al recordar en donde la había visto anteriormente.

Flash Back

-¡Wow! Haruko, andar en patineta se ve realmente emocionante! –exclamó Mannoko entusiasmadamente aquélla tarde en que la chica de ojos azules usaba su patineta enfrente de la Mansión Oyamada. Manta también se encontraba ahí, sentado en la banqueta al lado de su hermana, practicando con su violín. Era una escena algo extraña, sobre todo con el atardecer cubriéndolos con sus rayos. La inglesa se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de la que sería si futura cuñada, riendo.

-No es tan difícil –dijo mientras se montaba en su patineta y avanzaba hacia una especie de plano inclinado que había puesto en medio de la calle para practicar- Es sólo cuestión de equilibrio y un poco de destreza –aseguró saltando del plano inclinado a la calle, haciendo girar su patineta en el acto (N. de A.: U No estoy muy segura de si me explico bien a lo que Haruko realiza, pues no sé muy bien como se llaman las acrobacias con patineta nñ Mil disculpas) –Incluso Manta podría hacerlo –remató levantando la patineta y sentándose en la banqueta al lado de la chica. El mencionado levantó la mirada ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "incluso yo puedo hacerlo"?

-Bueno, que hasta los chicos que no saben pueden usar la patineta –respondió ella divertida.

-¬¬ ¿Insinúas que soy un ignorante?

-Yo no dije eso =P

-¬¬ Dame esa patineta! –exclamó poniéndose en pie. Haruko lo imitó entregándole su patineta, que estaba muy usada y llena en la parte de abajo con calcomanías de guitarras y grupos tipo Nirvana y Sex Pistols. Su prometido puso un pie en ella, intentando no parecer nervioso- Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?

-Ayúdate a echarla a andar con tu otro pie y verás como vas avanzando; con tu pie te impulsas a la velocidad que quieras, así de simple –respondió la muchacha. El rubio asintió siguiendo sus instrucciones. En realidad era muy fácil, como había dicho la joven. Manta avanzó un par de metros sin vacilar, y su hermana lo celebró palmoteando entusiasmada.

-¡Bravo!

-No está mal –opinó Haruko sonriéndole. Su prometido le devolvió la sonrisa por unos segundos, evitando sonrojarse.

-No es nada –dijo henchido de orgullo- Puedo hacer más –y sin esperar más, avanzó con la patineta hacia la pequeña rampa inclinada que la de cabello negro había hecho.

-Manta, no creo que sea buena idea –murmuró la inglesa al verlo avanzar demasiado confiado- Primero deberías practicar más...

-¡Bah! Si esto es cosa de niños, tú dijiste que cualquier podía hacerlo...

-Hermano, deberías escuchar a Haruko. Ella sabe más que tú sobre eso .

-Primero observa esto, Mannoko, y después te enseñaré un par de trucos –el chico tomó impulso, y avanzó velozmente hacia la rampa, pretendiendo saltar y hacer girar la patineta en el aire, tal como Haruko había hecho.

¡CRASH!

-.. Haruko...mi hermano por lo menos intento hacerlo, así que cuenta, no?

-La esperanza es lo último que muere --U

Fin del Flash Back

Una cicatriz en el brazo era el recuerdo de aquella accidentada tarde para él. Oyamada sonrió al recordar su estrepitosa caída, que le había valido una semana entera de burla por parte de su hermana. Y de Haruko, pensó triste, si el no se hubiera enojado con ella al verla reírse de él.

-Basta –murmuró fríamente volviendo a la realidad. Decidido, volvió a meter bajó la cama la patineta, como si con ello intentase esconder todos los sentimientos que su prometida había despertado en él- Quizás ya no vuelva, así que será mejor arreglar un poco –se dijo a sí mismo como si nada, aunque por dentro le dolía hasta el alma. Con movimientos que parecían automáticos, Manta comenzó a quitar las sábanas para tender la cama, pero no bien había terminado de quitar el edredón cuando un violín apareció entre un revoltijo de sábanas. Al verlo, miles de imágenes acudieron a la mente del rubio, sobre todo aquellas tardes-noches en que le ayudaba a la muchacha de tocar el violín. Fue ahí cuando una cosa le vino a la mente.

¡El casette!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, empezó a revolver entre cajones y gavetas en busca del dichoso casette. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado? Estaba seguro de que lo había puesto en un lugar, pero en cuál? Ah, ahí estaba! Cinco cajones tirados al suelo con todo y su contenido, y la cinta se encontraba en su mesa de noche...vaya que tenía la cabeza revuelta desde hacia varios días.

-Y todo por ti, Haruko –susurró sonriendo al pensar que a ella le haría mucha gracia verlo desordenar su cuarto como loco por ella. Nervioso por la curiosidad, metió el casette al estéreo que había en su habitación. El joven aguardó impaciente, seguro de que lo primero que escucharía serían estruendosas guitarras, de acuerdo al nombre del grupo que venía en la cinta, Sex Pistols; y así fue por unos diez segundos, hasta que bruscamente, empezó a sonar una tonada que el chico conocía.

-¡Vivaldi! –exclamó sorprendido. Pudo reconocer exactamente que era un fragmento de "Las cuatro estaciones", de seguro la parte correspondiente al invierno. No es que la calidad de la grabación fuera buena, pero se podía distinguir el sonido a pesar de lo que parecía interferencia digna de cualquier aficionado. Y de seguro quien interpretaba aquella pieza no era un profesional, pero si sabía lo suficiente para no ser ningún principiante...

-¡Fuiste tú, Haruko! –exclamó de nuevo aún mas asombrado, abriendo más los ojos. No había duda, debía ser ella, sino a quién más se le ocurriría grabar en una de sus cintas favoritas una pieza de violín? Manta permaneció perplejo frente a su estéreo, que seguía tocando la pieza hasta su final, que después fue seguido por el bajo de Sid Vicious. Como si una vez más volviera al mundo real, el chico sacó rápidamente la cinta y la miró como si nunca antes hubiera tenido entre sus manos un casette. Y es que no era uno cualquiera, sino uno proveniente de la persona por la que sentía algo especial ,y que había sacrificado algo pequeño pero especial para ella con tal de que el pudiera escucharla y aprobarla. Apenas su cerebro terminó de darse cuenta de lo anterior con extremada rapidez el rubio cayó abatido, sintiéndose, con cada minuto que pasaba, más culpable, aunque todavía no lograba saber bien por qué.

-Cielos, Manta, nunca te había visto tan triste...por no decir deprimido –musitó Yoh Asakura contemplando a su amigo, quien permanecía con la vista fija en su taza de té.

-Ya han pasado tres semanas y un día –murmuró el amigo del shaman con voz temblorosa.- Y si como dices Anna no ha logrado hallarla mediante sus rezos y conjuros, no creo que sea bueno seguir contando los días.

-Oye, también a Anna y a mi nos preocupa Haruko, donde sea que se encuentre –respondió su amigo tranquilamente, mirando como cada vez las sombras de él y de Oyamada se hacían más largas conforme la tarde se quitaba su túnica naranja con dorado y se disfrazaba de noche azul. El rubio suspiró tristemente, mirando a su alrededor la cocina en donde el shaman y él tomaban té.

-Lo sé amigo, y te lo agradezco mucho a ti y a Anna, por su compañía y apoyo. Es que...si tan sólo pudiera decírselo...así como te lo digo a ti, pero me da ese no se qué cuando se lo quería decir.

-Haruko no es como las demás...ella es...es extraña, por no decir rara. Hace cosas que nunca había visto que un ser normal hiciera, como caminar al revés camino a la escuela, o llenarse los dos brazos de pulseritas casi hasta el así; pero no es solo eso...ella...es increíble. No es como yo; es decir...ella es valiente, decidida, original, dice las cosas como son y no tiene miedo de nada o nadie, como cuando pasó lo de Hao. Y yo...pensé que nunca conocería a alguien así ni le tomaría tanto cariño como ahora...pero...

-Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no es así? –Asakura asintió sabiamente riendo- Entiendo lo que quieres decir...muchas veces siento lo mismo con Anna.

-Ya, pero ella no se ha ido de la casa por tres semanas.

-No, pero nunca pensé que conocería a alguien así y la quisiera como la quiero.

Manta sonrió agradecido, levantándose de su asiento. Yoh lo acompañó hasta la puerta silenciosamente.

-No te preocupes –le dijo a modo de despedida al verlo calzarse- Estoy seguro de que aparecerá.

-Eso espero –respondió Oyamada todavía con un gesto triste, que parecía haberse vuelto parte de su persona- Gracias por escucharme, Yoh. Nos vemos pronto y salúdame a Anna.

-Igualmente y gracias –dijo Yoh cerrando lentamente el portón de la pensión Asakura. Al ya no ver más la cara de su amigo, cerró los ojos, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Luego, subió lentamente los escalones de la pensión. Al llegar a la planta alta, se dirigió a la habitación más alejada de las escaleras, que se encontraba en un extremo de la pensión. Ahí, tocó a la puerta tres veces.

-Entra.

Al oír la voz de Anna, el shaman pasó a la habitación, que estaba a obscuras, arrodillándose al lado de su prometida, quien parecía haber terminado de rezar, pues las cuentas de su collar habían dejado de brillar.

-Manta te manda saludos –susurró su prometido. Ella asintió agradecida, y ambos miraron al frente de la habitación, justo en la esquina más obscura del lugar.

Ahí, un collar de itako negro resplandecía extrañamente (se notaba que era negro porque lo único que brillaba eran los bordes de la cuentas, resaltando el color), como si una sacerdotisa más estuviera en un trance.

Y un par de ojos azules surgían en la obscuridad.

-¡Fin de semana! ¡Al fin! ¡Buen provecho! –exclamó Yoh alegremente subiendo una bandeja con una cena hasta la habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior. Ya no fue necesario tocar la puerta tres veces como antes, en que había que extremar precauciones. Dentro, Anna se encontraba viendo la televisión que allí se encontraba, ya que alguien más habitaba en ese lugar, a juzgar por el futón allí extendido, así como varios libros y una guitarra acústica y otra eléctrica azul.

-¡Aquí tienes, Haruko! –dijo el chico colocando la bandeja en una mesa baja al lado de la chica de pelo obscuro, quien se encontraba realizando unos ejercicios en un libro.

-¡Muchas gracias, Yoh! ¡Se ve delicioso!

-¬¬ Primero tienes que terminar esos ejercicios de cálculo –dijo la itako seriamente.

-;; Pero Anna...

-Nada de eso, Haruko. Aunque ya no vayas a la escuela debes seguir estudiando –sentenció la rubia. Su amiga asintió, y terminó la página tal como le habían ordenado. Acto seguido, empezó a comer.

-Esto es delicioso –repitió por enésima vez comiendo su último bocado- Con los Oyamada no cocinaban cosas así de ricas. Eres un gran cocinero.

-Gracias, Haruko -respondió el shaman sirviéndole más té a su prometida, quien salió de la habitación por un momento, y volvió con un pantalón y una camisa.

-Conseguí más ropa que ya no usamos –habló, entregándole la ropa a la inglesa, quien agradeció divertida al estilo japonés (osease con una reverencia)- Como sigues reacia a usar mis vestidos...-murmuró viendo a la muchacha, que en esos momentos usaba una yukata, además de un rosario como el suyo de sacerdotisa, solo que de cuentas negras.

-No es que no me gusten, pero no son mucho mi estilo, aunque prometo usarlos –aseguró guiñando un ojo mientras examinaba las cuentas de su rosario. El chico rió y la sacerdotisa tomó de su taza de té, con gesto preocupado, recordando lo que Asakura le había dicho sobre su plática con Manta.

Pasó media hora sin que ninguno de los tres jóvenes hablara, absortos en la telenovela que se transmitía en ese momento, y que había llegado a su capitulo final.

-Hablando de dramas de la vida real –dijo Kyouyama por fin, apagando la televisión, ya bastante de noche, mirando a Haruko fijamente- ¿Ya decidiste que hacer?

-¿Sobre qué? –la inglesa parecía confundida.

-Sabes perfectamente sobre qué Haruko Kusume ¬¬ no vengas con rodeos.

-Anna quiere decir que qué vas a hacer respecto a Manta –aclaró Asakura.

-Ya sé que quiso decir eso –gruñó la muchacha enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos- Pero aquí estoy bien ¿para qué volver allá? La comida de Yoh es más rica que la de esa cocinera, los tengo a ustedes en vez de...bueno, y además puedo practicar la guitarra, y no he abandonado mis estudios del todo. Anna me ayuda. Y estoy aprendiendo tus técnicas de sacerdotisa para mejorar mi Visibilidad Espiritual y he ido mejorando, a que sí? –preguntó sonriendo. Su amigo asintió convencido, pero su prometida negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo correcto, Haruko. Ya han pasado tres semanas.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Los Oyamada están muy preocupados por ti...

-...puedo escribirles una nota

-...en especial Manta

Haruko se echo a reír, mezcla de carcajadas irónicas y tristes.

-Eso no es cierto, eres una mentirosa –murmuró, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que nada- No es cierto...él no está preocupado por mi.

-Vino ayer y habló con Yoh. Te extraña...¿no es ese motivo suficiente para regresar?

La muchacha de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. Asakura y su prometida no tardaron en darse cuenta de que lloraba.

-Oh, no llores pequeña Haruko... –murmuró Yoh hablándole como a una hija, mesando su cabello. Eso hizo el efecto contrario al deseado, pues las lágrimas de la chica aumentaron.

-No es cierto...-dijo al fin- No es cierto, no me quiere aunque finja...me lo dijo en mi cara, está harto de mi.

-Es falso.

-Tú no estuviste ahí –replicó la chica mirando a la rubia fijamente, zanjando con eso el asunto en cuestión. Tras unos minutos de pesado silencio, Haruko volvió a hablar.

-¿Saben? Dentro de cinco días va a ser mi cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuántos años vas a cumplir? -preguntó Yoh tratando de hacer la conversación más alegre. La itako se limitó a suspirar resignada, confiando en que con un poco más de tiempo su amiga recapacitará.

-Apenas dieciséis...los Oyamada planeaban hacerme una fiesta.

-Nosotros te haremos una en privado ¿te parece? –propuso Anna mirando su taza vacía, en lo que su prometido recogía las cosas de la cena.

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría. –sonrió.

-Entonces ya está planeado, el próximo miércoles te celebraremos tu cumpleaños. Por ahora descanse que ya es hora de dormir –dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño alegremente. Su prometida asintió más seria, y ambos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Todavía no habían salido cuando la voz de la muchacha de pelo negro los detuvo.

-Oigan, chicos...-Haruko bajó la mirada humilde, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, todavía rastros de lágrimas en su cara- Muchas gracias por todo en este tiempo...sé que no ha sido fácil porque Manta es su amigo...pero lo han hecho. No tengo palabras para agradecerles –finalizó. Sus amigos le sonrieron asintiendo.

-No hay de qué –respondió Yoh cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Haruko, volvemos en una media hora o más ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Anna aquel miércoles por la tarde, tomando su bolso rosado y acomodándose el pelo.

-Está bien, Anna –respondió la chica alegremente desde el caminito de grava que llevaba del portón a la entrada principal, ocupada como estaba en barrer.

-Y te traeremos el pastel más grande de todos! –dijo Yoh sonriendo. La inglesa se echo a reír y asintió entusiasmada.

-Y recuerda que no debes abrirle a nadie a menos que seamos nosotros –ordenó la itako poniéndose seria- No te olvides que la cerradura del portón se descompuso –agregó mirándola, a la vez que suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Anna –murmuró Kusume ligeramente apenada- Yo no sabía que esa llave no era la del portón...no era mi intención que se quedara atorada y no pudiera salir y por eso se descompusiera todo U

-¬¬U ¿Qué haré contigo? –se preguntó la sacerdotisa saliendo apresuradamente de la pensión Asakura, seguida del shaman, en tanto que la muchacha de mirada azul se despedía de ellos alegremente desde el camino de grava, la escoba en una mano y la otra mano despidiéndose entusiasta, en espera del tan ansiado pastel de cumpleaños, sin que ningún mal recuerdo emborronará aquel pequeño, pero feliz momento.

_Continuará..._

Neko: n-n Hola de nuevo! Ya, primero pido una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido, pero ya he empezado a estar bastante ocupada con ese primer semestre que ya quiero que acabe ¬¬U aunque esta fácil, pero con muchas cosas que hacer -.-U asi que espero me entiendan si no subo mas capitulos con tanta regularidad;

en fin, aquí van los reviews nn

Shinjitsu. O.o tu crees que el capi estuvo intenso oniisan? O.O yo lo vi como muy importante y si...creo que tienes razon jejeje nn te agradezco tus halagos y

recuerda que siempre estoy en mejora continua para bien de las personas que leen esto :) ahora que lo pienso tu crees que este fic es muy popular? o.o con eso

de que dices que parece novela de libros XD espero saber pronto de tus escritos para leerlos y opinar eh? n.n

Daina-chan: Te agradezco mucho tus halagos n.n y sip, pobre Manta ...a ver que pasa jeje XD lamento no haber escrito pero estuve en Canada y llegue luego

luego a tomar un curso y entrar a clases asi que no tuve mucho tiempo pero tratare de reponer el daño n.n

Neko: Pues esto ha sido todo nnU creo que significa que debo ponerme viva XD y seguir escribiendo...en fin...bueno no puedo callarmelo (eso explica parte

de mi personalidad XD) pero ps...bueno, no se como suena pero solo queria que supieran que el 2 de septiembre cumplo 15 añitos u.u no es un suceso muy

interesante pero tenia ganas de expresarlo :3 mejor nos vemos, matta ne!


	11. Haruko calla y Manta habla

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

11.- Haruko calla y Manta habla.

-Espero que esto les guste a Anna y a Yoh –dijo Haruko para sí misma, de pie ante la mesa de la cocina, con un bote de helado, galletas de chispas de chocolate y chispas de chocolate. La chica sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma a la vez que formaba un sándwich de galleta con helado adentro, y hacía rodar la parte de helado sin galleta por un plato de chispas de chocolate, formando una especie de postre, bastante sencillo a decir verdad. La inglesa terminó su postre entusiasmada, concentrada en ese pequeño detalle hacia sus amigos como agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¡Yoh! –gritó Manta asomándose a la pensión Asakura. Era extraño, pues era mitad de semana y no había nadie. Tal vez se habían ido Anna e Yoh de improviso a Isumo, pero el rubio rechazó esa posibilidad al haberlos visto en la mañana en el colegio. El chico se detuvo enfrente del portón, colocando una mano sobre este. Para su sorpresa, el portón cedió un poco.

-Deben de haberlo dejado abierto –musitó empujando más el portón, sin darse cuenta de la cerradura descompuesta. Confiado, el rubio avanzó por el caminito de piedra y avanzó hacia la puerta principal, que no tenía cerradura y se descorría fácilmente. Oyamada entró como si nada, acostumbrado a ir ahí casi diario, descalzándose en silencio. Conforme avanzaba por el corredor, se asomó a la sala, donde no había nadie. Al llegar a la cocina, se detuvo alegre, pues había una luz encendida, con la puerta cerrada. Se oía que había alguien dentro debido a cierto ajetreo y movimiento de trastes. De seguro sería Yoh, pensó convencido. Debido a eso, decidió no abrir la puerta. Además, lo que iba a decirle a su amigo era algo que le daba un no-se-qué que hacía que Manta no quisiera mirar a nadie directamente.

-Hola, Yoh...-dijo en voz baja tras algunos instantes- Soy yo.

Dentro, Haruko Kusume se quedó petrificada al oír esa voz tan conocida...¿Sería acaso su mente jugándole una broma pesada? De ser así, de seguro no se le habría caído aquella cuchara ni hubiera brincado sorprendida. La inglesa permaneció inmóvil, sin escuchar otro sonido que no fuera el de su respiración. Tratando de tranquilizarse, decidió pensar que ella misma alucinaba, y recogió la cuchara. Pero no era así.

-Disculpa por no haber venido a verte en esta semana, pero...he estado muy ocupado. –Manta suspiró y negó con la cabeza, apoyando una mano en la puerta- No, no es cierto, amigo. No he tenido el valor para verte. Y es que...no es cuestión de valor, más bien...no sé...-Oyamada bajó la mirada; Haruko permaneció agachada, mirando sin ver la cuchara que tenía enfrente de ella, perpleja ¿tendría el valor de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Manta cara a cara? Por el temblor de sus rodillas dedujo que no.

-Es Haruko, Yoh...-prosiguió el muchacho- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que he sentido por ella? Pues bien...me he dado cuenta de algo; no es cariño lo que ella me inspira, no..es otra cosa. Y es que desde que ella se fue algo pasó en mi...no sabía que era, pero de algún modo, ya no quise seguir con la vida que tenía antes de conocerla...no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, solo a ustedes...me la he pasado encerrado en mi casa por las tardes, sin un lugar fijo a donde ir...he estado en el cuarto de Haruko, pensando que ella estaría ahí...Y entonces me di cuenta...de que la extrañaba excesivamente.

La muchacha de cabello negro se levantó lentamente, apretando la cuchara con tal fuerza que le dolían los nudillos, la sorpresa incrustada en su cara ¿Sería la verdad lo que el joven estaba diciendo? ¿Qué la extrañaba? ¿A ella, Haruko? Era demasiado para su cerebro. Bastante turbada, regresó a la mesa de la cocina para continuar con su postre, su corazón palpitando a una velocidad muy grande, casi sin dejarle oír las palabras del chico.

-Cada cosa...cada todo...me recuerda a ella, Yoh. Es una sensación extraña...nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, que su recuerdo abarque mi mente todo el día, que por las noches la añoranza de su voz me mantenga despierto...que me sienta inquieto por no verla...¿qué es esto, Yoh? ¿Tú lo sabes? Supongo que no, porque Anna está casi siempre a tu lado...no comprenderías que daría todo lo que tengo solo por oírla...si tan solo se apareciera frente a mis ojos por tan solo un pequeño segundo...habría valido la pena...-la voz de Manta se oía más temblorosa, y en su brazo se notaba cierto temblor extraño, una gran desesperación agolpándose en su mente.

Del otro lado, en la cocina, Haruko sonrió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con furia...No, no quería que su corazón se desbocara como loco ante lo que escuchaba, no quería poner en duelo a su razón y a sus sentimientos, no por ahora. De modo firme, siguió colocando helado en las galletas, intentando concentrarse.

-Es que Yoh, yo...yo...yo...-los nervios de Oyamada iban en aumento conforme se acercaba a lo que realmente quería decir.- Es tan difícil! Si no puedo decírselo a mi mejor amigo, como se lo diré a Haruko! Si es que algún día regresa...no creo que suceda porque me odia por todo lo que le he hecho, pero si tan solo supiera que fue para ocultar lo que verdaderamente significaba para mi! Pero fui un tonto al ocultar mis sentimientos...

No lo odio, pensó la muchacha haciendo rodar el sándwich de galleta con helado por el plato de chispas de chocolate. No lo odio, si le dije eso era porque yo también ocultaba mis sentimientos, como él...solo que pensé que Manta realmente no me quería...¿cómo podía sospechar de lo que sentía por mi? Me siento mal de que no sepa que no lo odio, sino todo lo contrario...y que se haya quedado con esa idea. Pero...-la chica suspiró, notando que su suspiro se mezclaba con una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su nariz y caía en la mesa de madera.

-Yoh...-el rubio guardó silencio, nervioso- ¿Podrías guardar un secreto? Hasta ahora tu silencio me ha confortado amigo, y te lo agradezco mucho, como no tienes idea...es que yo...

Haruko contuvo la respiración, ya sin darse cuenta de que estaba echando el helado directamente sobre las chispas de chocolate, obligándose a detener el paso de las gotas necias que pugnaban por liberarse de sus párpados.

-Yo amo a Haruko. –dijo por fin Manta, en un lamento que parecía sollozo, dando un golpe en la puerta de madera, logrando con ello deslizarla un poco, aunque para ese entonces el no se había dado cuenta. –La amo...es lo más valioso para mi...no la puedo olvidar, ha estado todo el tiempo en mi cabeza...la amo...nunca pensé sentir esto...es decir, lo sabía, pero lo intenté reprimir, y con razón...¿cómo iba ella a quererme a mi? Si somos totalmente diferentes, si la he tratado tan mal...y ahora se ha ido...y ha dejado mi corazón herido, ya nada podrá sanarlo. Y los años pasarán y todos morirán pero esto que siento sobrevivirá...y yo sufriré el peor de los tormentos al no ser correspondido. ¿Pero quién soy yo para decidir lo que siento? Solamente surgió...si ella estuviera aquí se lo diría en este mismo instante! ¡Pero se ha ido y yo he sido el responsable! –exclamó en un arranque de ira, descorriendo la puerta por completo.

Y la vio.

Primero su vista, fija en el suelo, se dio cuenta de un par de pies pálidos y pequeños, descalzos, que no pertenecían a Yoh o a su prometida. Al alzar la mirada vio a Haruko Kusume, de pie...a pocos metros de lágrimas escurriéndose como si fueran fragmentos del mar de sus ojos azules, su cabello negro hacia atrás por una pañoleta blanca...Ahí estaba al lado de la mesa, con un bote de helado, galletas y chispas de chocolate, vistiendo un delantal blanco un poco sucio...y usando el vestido corto de mangas cortas rosa pálido que Oyamada le había regalado a Anna en su cumpleaños número 15 que al parecer la itako nunca usó, mas en Haruko se veía divino. La sorpresa, la timidez, la pena, el asombro eran una mezcla en la cara del rubio, que poco a poco avanzó hacia la inglesa, quien lo miraba fijamente, sin dejar de llorar tranquilamente, sus manos temblando.

La chica no pudo más. El plato con sándwiches de helado y galleta que sostenía entre sus manos fue a parar estrepitosamente al suelo mientras ella corría la poca distancia que los separaba y se echaba en sus brazos, sollozando.

-Lo lamento –dijo apretándose contra él, pero no era necesario, que el chico la retenía fuertemente junto a él. La muchacha notó unas lágrimas cayendo en su cabello obscuro y supo que no era la única que lloraba.

-Haruko –murmuró el chico entrecortadamente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y besándolo- Que bueno...que bueno que estás bien, que no te ha pasado nada –dijo tratando de sonar normal. La inglesa alzó la mirada conmovida, separándose de él unos centímetros, para secarle las lágrimas con la pañoleta de su cabello, quitándosela, sonriendo cálidamente.

-Manta-kun...-murmuró tímidamente con voz suave- Hoy cumplo dieciséis años...¿sabes?

-Muchas felicidades Haruko –respondió su prometido sonriendo, pasando una mano temblorosa por la pálida mejilla de la joven- Eres ya una mujercita muy linda.

La inglesa rió divertida, notando la mano del chico en su mejilla, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en su cara, sobre todo cuando Manta se inclinó sobre ella, logrando que la chica también se acercara hacia él, su corazón a punto de estallar, un torrente de emociones surgiendo en ellos al unirse los labios en un beso primerizo y tímido, que no duró mucho pero fue especial para ambos, ya que al separarse Manta mostraba una expresión atontada en el rostro, y su prometida parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

Oyamada acarició el pelo de su amada, hablándole al oído –Haruko, puedes regresar cuando quieras –susurró- Tengo que irme ¿sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo nervioso, presa de una alegría loca que se convertía en una energía desenfrenada.

-Claro, Manta-kun –respondió ella acompañándolo en silencio a la puerta, asiendo su mano como niña pequeña. Al salir, el rubio la miró fijamente, sus ojos brillando bajo una luz nueva.

-Te amo, Haruko –dijo a modo de despedida, echando a correr hacia el portón, donde había dejado algo que se le hizo muy familiar a la muchacha, quien agitaba la mano.

-Espera! –exclamó, con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Es esa mi patineta?

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-Haruko, estas galletas con helado y chispas saben deliciosas! –exclamó Yoh más tarde, saboreando dos galletas a la vez y un trozo de pastel de chocolate con relleno de tres mermeladas; frambuesa, fresa y cereza

-...

-¿Tienes algo? –preguntó Anna mirándola sospechosamente. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y su amiga no había despegado la mirada de su vaso de leche, con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Eh?

-¬¬ ¿En qué planeta vives hoy?

-Lo siento, Anna. Estoy un poco distraída, es todo –se disculpó Haruko encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia siguió viéndola incrédula.

-¬¬ No te creo, nadie se comporta así en su cumpleaños. –La inglesa se echó a reír, y luego abrazó a la sacerdotisa.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

-¬¬U ¿Sabes, Haruko? A veces das mucho miedo.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

Ding dong.

Mannoko Oyamada abrió la puerta perezosamente, restregándose un ojo y bostezando en aquel fin de semana. Al abrir la puerta, ante sus ojos apareció Haruko Kusume, vestida en un sencillo vestido negro y con un rosario de cuentas negras.

-Hola, Mannoko –saludó alegremente. La hermana de su prometido la miró boquiabierta durante un par de segundos, totalmente asombrada, antes de gritar a todo pulmón.

¡MAMAAAAAAAAAMÁ, MIRA QUIEN YA REGRESÓ A LA CASA, ES HARUKOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó felizmente, jalando a la chica a la casa y abrazándola la vez que hablaba sin parar. -¡Al fin volviste! Nos tuviste muy preocupados, Haruko –finalizó abrazándola.

-Lo lamento mucho, Mannoko –susurró. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Keiko y Mansumi Oyamada, quienes, a punto de llorar, pero muy felices, recibieron a su futura nuera.

-Lo bueno es que has vuelto, no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo Keiko sin soltar a Haruko- Lo importante es que estás sana y no te ha pasado nada malo –murmuró. Haruko asintió.

-Sé que no hice lo más cuerdo, Sra. Keiko, pero es que aquel día...por ser Halloween y todo eso, me acordé de mis padres y me sentí muy mal y muy triste...y no usé la cabeza y decidí huir...no me comuniqué con ustedes pero estuve en casa de unas amistades muy cercanas. Disculpen mi irreverencia –finalizó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No importa -respondió Mansumi fraternalmente- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, con nosotros.

-Pasa, Haruko...de seguro has de tener mucha hambre.

-Gracias, Sra. Keiko, pero ya desayuné. Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación un rato a cambiarme de ropa y luego me reuniré con ustedes –comentó la inglesa. Los Oyamada asintieron y la muchacha subió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Al pasar, miró la habitación de su prometido, y por un leve momento sintió el impulso de entrar (pues de seguro Manta habría de estar ahí, ya que no estaba desayunando con el resto de su familia), pero se contuvo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Haruko al encontrar su cuarto totalmente diferente a como lo había dejado un mes atrás. Donde antes había estado un revoltijo de sábanas se encontraba una cama pulcramente hecha, sin arruga alguna. Asimismo, el piso estaba limpio, y en el clóset se encontraba su ropa perfectamente doblada y acomodada, así como sus zapatos. También el tocador estaba diferente, pues no estaba tan abarrotado de cosas, (aunque ahí seguían los recortes en los espejos), y en un marco de madera sobresalía la foto de ella con sus padres de pequeña. Al lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de noche estaba su violín, dentro de un estuche.

-OO ¡Este no es mi cuarto! –exclamó mitad asombrada mitad asustada.

-¡Claro que sí! Solo que ahora tiene la apariencia de uno –dijo una voz a sus espaldas con un tinte divertido. La joven volteó fingiendo estar enojada, encontrándose con Manta Oyamada, como había imaginado.

-¬¬ ¿Qué insinuaste con eso, Oyamada?

-...lo que oíste XP

-¿Estás llamándole a mi cuarto vertedero tóxico? Por si no lo sabías hay gente que es original y creativa con su entorno, no como otros ¬¬ que solo piensan en su cuarto como un lugar para dormir.

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó el chico intentando no reírse. Haruko no le contestó, solo lo miró fijamente, señalándolo.

-¿Por qué arreglaste mi cuarto?

-Por que sabía que ibas a regresar, Haruko, y quise darte una pequeña sorpresa.

-Vaya, primero tomas mi patineta y luego arreglas mi cuarto! ¿Qué sucede contigo, Manta-kun?

-Oye, respeta a tus mayores! –exclamó el chico al verla sacándole la lengua. Por respuesta, recibió un almohadazo- Ah, entonces quieres pelear, bribonzuela? –inquirió tomando la almohada, dándole con ella a su prometida, quien también se defendía con un cojín. Tras varios minutos de pelea, ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo de la habitación de la chica, bastante agitados.

-Oye, Haruko –dijo Manta colocándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me alegra mucho de que hayas regresado –murmuró el chico ruborizándose poquito- Bienvenida de nuevo.

-Gracias –susurró ella poniéndose más colorada que el muchacho, aproximándose para besarlo en la mejilla, mas Oyamada giró la cabeza y terminó besándolo suavemente en la boca, beso que duró más que el anterior.

-Será mejor que yo vaya a desayunar y todo eso –musitó el rubio poniéndose nervioso, como cada vez que tenía a la inglesa cerca.

-Claro. Yo... –Haruko señaló su cuarto, todavía sonrojada, su cuerpo temblando de una emoción hasta ese entonces desconocida para ella -tengo que desarreglar mi cuarto un poco para que sea como el de antes, y tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-Seguro –contestó Oyamada sonriendo al salir de la habitación.

_Continuará..._

Neko: n.n Hallo minna! (XD creo que no es bueno mezclar idiomas XDDD) Como siempre ¬¬U salgo debiendo la disculpa habitual por no publicar tan rápido como quisiera, pero que le vamos a hacer a la tarea u.u y con eso de que ahora como es semestre tengo exámenes cada que sale el sol . mejor ignórenme y

disfruten la historia X) y yo responderé reviews (mil disculpas si están en desorden U)

Shinjitsu: Seh!! Prontso seré llamada la nueva Reina del Suspenso!! XD Bue...no es para tanto ..U pero por lo menos intento poner intriga y misterio :D tal vez no habría sido mala idea eso de mandar a Haruko con Hao o,o pero terminé eligiendo que se juera con Yoh y Ann x3 es crucial para la historia! A ver que me sale luego del cerebro, si es que no me lo arruina el cole XD acias por la felicitación oniisan o

Loconexion: nn Gracias! XD Pues si me he tardado algo ¬¬ me choca cuando eso pasa u.u pero ni modo, ojalá mi día tuviera 30 horas XD bueno pues Manta y Haruko se separaron por que el se enojo por lo del cabello XD yo también me habría puesto como ogro ..U je! Aunque quizás eso le ayudara a mi cabello XDDD

Rei Oyamada: Holas! n.n Me alegra saber que te guste mucho mi historia ;; comentarios como esos son los que nos animan a los escritores a seguir y a seguir :D pues todavía creo que le quedan páginas a esta historia, pero uno nunca sabe XD todo depende de mi loca cabecita :D

Daina-chan: O,O de hecho nadie pensaba deshacerse de ti n.nU ay yo también estoy en exámenes ;; pero intento sobrevivir o,o se te felpó la máquina? T-T abububu ese es el peor de los castigos, pero espero que todo salga bien

Neko: uu pues ya fue todo...;; creo que tengo ¬¬ erro! TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO! tendré que recordármelo dándome de topes y levantándome en la madrugada XDD le hara bien a mis ojeras ..U bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero seguir pronto u.ú Adiosín!!!


	12. La guerra de bandas

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

12.- La guerra de bandas.

-¡Ya es Diciembre! –exclamó infantilmente Haruko Kusume dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos por la banqueta en que caminaba con su prometido, Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama rumbo a la escuela aquel primero de Diciembre.

-Veo que a los europeos les emociona mucho la Navidad –murmuró Anna mirándola de reojo. Yoh asintió y el rubio se echó a reír viéndola cantar con una ligera tonada una y otra vez "Diciembre". Un suspiro de alegría escapó de su corazón, sobre todo al ver que ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Ella...la dueña de su corazón. ¡Era tan agradable aceptarlo a fin de cuentas! Aunque todo siguiera con su ritmo de siempre, para Oyamada era como si el Universo hubiera vuelto a ser creado, ahora que se sentía enamorado.

-¿Ustedes celebran la Navidad? –preguntó súbitamente la ojiazul dándose la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con los demás.

-Claro que sí –respondió el shaman riendo. Haruko asintió y siguió caminando. Cinco minutos después los cuatro adolescentes arribaban a la escuela, en donde la prometida de Oyamada se separó hacia sus clases. Ya en la primera hora, Anna se atrevió a hablar con Manta, pues desde esa mañana lo había notado algo distraído.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó cautelosa, mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su maletín.

-¿De qué hablas, Anna? Siempre piensas que tengo algo...

-Pero ahora más...dime, ¿qué ha pasado entre Haruko y tú?

-¿Haruko y yo? –Manta se ruborizó, no había hecho nada con su prometida fuera de lo normal...hablar, conocerse un poco mejor, quizás tomar su mano de vez en cuneado, pero el tono de la pregunta de la itako le sugerían otras cosas- Nada, es decir..regresó a la casa, nos llevamos más, y ahora...

-Ahora ya admites que la quieres sin que te de pena y ella te corresponde –completó el shaman. Manta asintió levemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose turbado. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-Eso está muy bien –admitió la rubia sonriendo. Ya nadie dijo más, puesto que la lección se iniciaba, y cada uno de los jóvenes se sumió en su propio pensadero escolar, excepto Oyamada, que desde que era correspondido sentimentalmente (sin importar que fuera un secreto) parecía andar en otro mundo.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¡Te apuesto cincuenta mil yenes a que tu banda no ganará la Guerra!

-¡Y yo acepto! –gritó furibunda una joven pálida de cabellera negra mirando con profundo odio al chico rubio y de ojos obscuros con el que había hecho semejante apuesta. Apenas Haruko había caminado cinco pasos, se encontró con que su prometido y sus amigos la observaban con la misma mirada inquisitiva. Ella solo se dignó a encogerse de hombros más irritada (tenía derecho a estar un poco gruñona, incluso enfrente de Manta, después de todo) y a echar a caminar con pasos fuertes hacia el árbol donde habitualmente pasaba la mayoría de los descansos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el amigo de Yoh tras seguirla silenciosamente- ¿Qué estabas apostando en esa conversación?

-No es asunto tuyo, Oyamada –le espetó la inglesa de mal humor, intentando subirse al árbol, a pesar de la falda y los zapatos.

-Quieras o no me lo tienes que decir –replicó el joven; por respuesta recibió una rama aventada hacia su persona- Bueno, entonces dime que es eso de la Guerra...¡y no me avientes nada como respuesta!

La muchacha se echó a reír en medio camino –Es un concurso –aclaró. Anna, sorprendida, tronó los dedos, como si se diera cuenta de algo, y sacó de unos de sus bolsillos un papel pequeño, muy arrugado.

-Creo que ya sé de que se trata –dijo, pasándole el papel a Manta, quien a su vez se lo dio a Yoh, que lo leyó en voz alta.

-"Guerra de Bandas. Inscripciones abiertas del primero al quince de Diciembre en el Teatro Bonsái, de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Requisitos: formar banda de tres a siete integrantes, femeninos y/ o masculinos, que toquen música con base en el rock, no importa en subgénero. Veinte de Diciembre se verifican las bandas y se dará un ensayo general de estas (canción a presentar, instrumentos, etcétera) durante todo el día en el lugar antes descrito; asimismo ese día se dará la primera eliminatoria. Día veinticuatro, eliminatoria final de la Guerra de Bandas. Premio: cincuenta mil yenes y un pase doble para el exclusivo concierto de bandas de rock japonesas que se celebrará a finales de marzo y/ o principios de abril en el Foro Murayami (N. de A.: Por si alguien lo recuerda, en ese mismo lugar fue en donde Haruko y Manta fueron al concierto de Reel Big Fish .-), con grupos que van desde The Pillows hasta Malice Mizer (N. de A.: Estos dos grupos son muy buenos y son verdaderos jeje ). Cupo limitado a treinta bandas. "–tras leer el volante, el muchacho de ojos obscuros tomó aire por unos segundos, antes de hablar de nuevo- Oh, creo que ya recuerdo...ese volante te lo dieron en la mañana, ¿no, Anna?

-Si –musitó ella indiferente- varios de la escuela lo estaban repartiendo al llegar, pero creo que no te diste cuenta, Manta.

-¿Es por eso que estabas peleando con Sojiro, Haruko? –inquirió el rubio, tras digerir un poco la información, y haberla asociado a todo lo ocurrido. Curiosamente, esta vez no recibió por respuesta una rama.

-Ese estúpido primerizo se ha burlado de mi y de mi guitarra –respondió la muchacha desde la alto, elevando la voz, a la vez que se soltaba del tronco del grueso castaño y se asía a una de sus no tan gruesas ramas, sin preocuparse de la altura o de su falda, ya que traía sus inseparables bóxers. – Ese tonto...-gruñó- ha dicho que soy una presumida por llevar mi guitarra a clase el primer día, ¡y eso es una mentira! Incluso se ha mofado diciendo que él es mejor guitarrista que yo, ¡ja! –rió estruendosamente mirando a sus amigos, ya no muy consciente de las ramas de las que se sostenía- Ese iluso apenas lleva seis meses de práctica y yo ya llevo nueve años ¡nueve años! Eso es más que las neuronas que tiene ¡ja! Ya verá cuando muela su trasero en esa Guerra de Bandas...¡saldrá llorando en busca de su madre!

Los que estaban abajo escucharon en silencio, dejándola desahogarse.

-Pero Haruko...

-¿Ahora qué, Oyamada? ¿Dudas de mi capacidad musical acaso?!!!!!

-...no creo que sea eso, pero aquí dice que mínimo deben ser tres integrantes...y a menos de que tú te tripliques...

-¡Es por eso que necesito su ayuda, Anna! –exclamó la chica con los ojos chispeantes por un poco de locura, colgada de una rama cual si fuera una monita.

-¿Nosotros? No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero...

-Manta sabe tocar la guitarra y el violín, e Yoh puede..., bueno, tú podrías ser la vocalista y yo podría tocar el bajo o algo así, no es tan difícil. Incluso si le digo a Verdecito me puede ayudar con la batería, no es tan complicado –musitó sonriendo maliciosamente- Con que se acuerde de las tundas que le dábamos los chicos de secundaria y yo afuera del baño de las niñas será más que suficiente...

Yoh, Manta y Anna, voltearon a un mismo tiempo a ver a la muchacha que colgaba de una sola mano de un castaño y que les proponía tocar en una banda sin mucha experiencia musical (a excepción de Manta), como si fuera igual de fácil que ir a comprar un helado. La misma idea cruzó por sus mentes a la vez que tres gotas gigantes de sudor caían por tres frentes.

"Está loca..."

-¿Entonces, qué dicen? –preguntó ella animadamente, balanceándose graciosamente en un intento de saltar a la frágil rama que un sauce vecino ofrecía.

-Haruko...primero, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso –aclaró Asakura ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-oo

-Si te sigues moviendo de ese modo, a Manta la va a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Pero esto es lo más fácil del AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!

-¡Haruko!

-¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! ¡No vayas a la luz!

-Tiene los ojos abiertos, Manta --

-Yo...creo que hay algo en mi que se rompió.

-Oh no!

Y justamente era el brazo izquierdo, con el que escribía...

Y tocaba la guitarra.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-"Descuide Señorita Kusume, para el treinta y uno ya tendrá su brazo como nuevo. Solo no juegue a los changuitos de nuevo, eh? Ja ja...JA!" –imitó de un modo bastante grosero Haruko llegando por la tarde a la mansión Oyamada, estrenando sin muchas ganas un yeso muy blanco, que de cubriría de ahora en adelante su brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos, Haruko, ya verás que pronto sanará...el doctor Bakase dijo que tu recuperación será muy rápida –contestó Keiko tratando de animar a la que sería la futura esposa de su hijo, quien se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo más.

-Pero hasta el treinta y uno! –exclamó fúrica. La madre de Manta la miró extrañada, y luego se encogió de hombros, subiendo a su habitación -¿Por qué a mi? –se preguntó tristemente echándose bruscamente sobre el sofá de la sala, enfrente de la enorme televisión. Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de las palomitas que estaban en la mesa de centro, bastante enojada consigo misma por haberse trepado a ese estúpido árbol.

-Por lo menos alégrate de que va a sanar –comentó suavemente la voz de un chico. Haruko volteó y sonrió ligeramente, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Pero hasta después de la Banda de Guerras, Manta –suspiró- El rubio sonrió asintiendo comprensivo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Bueno, llegaste a tiempo para ver una película.

-¿Ah si? ¿De qué trata?

-Bueno...de una chica que juega con los árboles y se rompe un brazo y ya no puede participar en una apuesta y perderá cincuenta mil yenes que quien sabe de donde va a conseguir...

-Muy gracioso –murmuró ella golpeándolo ligeramente- Recuerda que todavía tengo un brazo sano ¿eh?

Oyamada la miró fingiendo seriedad- Y si me dejaras terminar, te diría que su prometido intenta animarla con una película de miedo, como a las que ella le gustan, y un tazón gigante de palomitas con mucha mantequilla, para que se le olvide su bracito enyesado y sus penas.

-Me parece bien –respondió ella agradecida, prendiéndose de su cuello, como si estuviera dispuesta a arrancárselo, con una excesiva alegría.

Finalmente se separó de el, debido a que con tanto entusiasmo había empujado al muchacho de modo que ella había terminado encima de él. Rápidamente se separó, visiblemente colorada.

-Hum...la película ya empezó –murmuró rápidamente apoderándose del tazón de rosetas de maíz. Manta asintió también turbado, sentándose apropiadamente y concentrándose en aquella película, mientras intentaba agarrar las palomitas que ahora estaban en posesión de su prometida.

-Haruko –susurró bajito, sin que ella lo escuchara, totalmente absorta en la pantalla, sosteniendo con su brazo enyesado el tazón. Manta intentó agarrar el tazón, mas estaba del lado izquierdo, y el estaba al lado derecho de ella, por lo que se vio obligado a rodearla con su brazo por detrás para que ella no se distrajera. Para su desgracia, ella lo sorprendió en el acto, interpretándolo como otra cosa al dedicarle una mirada sorprendida y colorada.

-Yo..-el chico tartamudeó nervioso ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso enfrente de ella y no de otra persona? – eh..lindas palomitas, es decir, yeso! Digo, me das de tu yes...palomitas!

La chica lo miró curiosa por un par segundos, haciendo que el joven retuviera la respiración en ese momento ante esa mirada tan rara. ¡Rayos, por que nunca nadie inventó un Manual para entender a las Chicas! Así en ese momento le sería de más ayuda saber que hacer en esos momentos; si abrazarla como no tenía previsto, retroceder, esperar una bofetada...de seguro era algo más útil que las tablas de multiplicar. Pero de seguro no estaría escrito en ese todavía inexistente manual que ella dejaría el tazón sobre la mesa y le sonreiría tiernamente, con las mejillas teñidas de color rosa, para después volver a ver la película.

Oyamada suspiró aliviado, recargando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, intentando concentrarse en la pantalla. Logró hacerlo por veinte minutos, hasta que sintió un poco de peso sobre su costado derecho, y oía una respiración lenta y acompasada.

-Es justo que descanses después de tener un día tan agitado, ne? –preguntó suavemente, acomodando a Haruko y abrazándola. Para su asombro, la muchacha sonrió y abrió un ojo perezosamente, haciendo que su prometido se sonrojara. Ella sonrió un poco más y colocó un par de sus dedos sobre los labios del chico.

-Mejor no digas nada..-murmuró divertida- Soy yo la que tengo que decirte...muchas gracias Manta-kun... esto fue muy tonto e inesperado –dijo sonriendo apenada, más que nada al tenerlo tan cerca de ella- No se por qué pero por alguna razón debo agradecerte ...

-Más bien al contrario –respondió el retirando delicadamente los dedos pálidos de su boca- Tú te esforzaste lo tuyo en agradarme con el violín y cosas así...sé que tuviste que sacrificar varias cosas y no ser tú solo por mi...así que me parece adecuado que yo haga algo por pequeño e insignificante que parezca ¿no crees?– preguntó, suponiendo que ella continuaba despierta, siendo una chica tan activa, pero en ese momento ya no había escuchado las últimas palabras del rubio al hacer profundamente dormida, atrapada en los brazos de su prometido.

Manta suspiró, contento de que el mundo estuviera en un hermoso momento, de esos que parecen durar para siempre. Fue en ese momento que se le vino a la mente una estupenda idea.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? –preguntó ansioso el chico de cabello rubio y ojos obscuros mirando intensamente a sus amigos.

-Harían feliz a Haruko y le ayudarían a ganar cincuenta mil yenes –dijo Yoh sonriendo, intentando convencer junto con Manta, a Lyserg, Horo Horo y Ren. – Sin contar que será una linda sorpresa de Navidad a Haruko Kusume.

-Claro...sería algo interesante para todos–murmuró Oyamada sonriendo.- No es nada del otro mundo, solo necesitamos un baterista, un guitarrista, que sería yo, un bajista y otro guitarrista auxiliar. Incluso yo podría ser el vocalista.

-Entonces –Ren empezó a enlistar con los dedos de una de sus manos, mirando sin ver el enorme ventanal de su hogar, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver Funbari por completo- Solo necesitan cuatro personas, sin contar a Manta. Es decir, les faltan tres integrantes para esa Guerra de Bandas.

-Haruko me había dicho que habías practicado batería por un tiempo, Lyserg...

-Oh, solo fue por tres semanas –contestó el inglés, sintiéndose halagado- pero al parecer creo que en eso tengo un...

-...dijo que tomaste 3 lecciones y que por recordar los golpes de las palizas de los chicos de secundaria no te sería tan difícil tocar–rió Manta.

-¬¬ Está bien, pero me debes una! –gruñó irritado- De preferencia que sea manteniendo a esa chica lejos de mi con una orden de restricción.–le susurró al prometido de la ojiazul para que nadie supiera.

-Yo podría aprenderme los acordes de la canción que van a tocar, no creo que sea tan difícil –aceptó el ainu amablemente. El único que seguía dudando era el hermano de Jun.

-¿Y qué haría Yoh?

-El llevaría "casualmente" a Haruko y a Anna a la Guerra de Bandas el 24 para que nos vea tocar y vea lo que le tenemos preparado.

-Dirás, la sorpresa que le planeas hacer –rectificó el chino, haciendo que su amigo sonriera, ruborizándose un poquito.- Bien, creo que es una buena obra navideña, así que opino lo mismo de Horo Horo; si nos enseñas los acordes de esa canción todo saldrá bien.

-Descuiden, con que no nos descubra Haruko (Anna pronto sería informada del plan) todo estará de maravilla. Incluso sé de una tienda donde podemos rentar los instrumentos musicales.

-¿Y qué canción vamos a interpretar? –inquirió el shaman de cabello verde. Manta no le respondió, solo se encogió de hombros, desconcertado ante aquella pregunta.

-No había pensado sobre eso.

-¿¡¡Cómo!!? –exclamó Tao a punto de irse de espaldas- ¿¡Vamos a ir a esa Guerra a tocar una canción y no sabes cuál!?

-Bueno...pienso que podríamos interpretar algo en inglés para la primer eliminatoria y para la Final algo de j-rock ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-No está mal –dijo el shaman del norte, animado- Solo falta decidir el nombre para la inscripción.

-¿Qué tal "Los Dragones Chinos"?

-¬¬

-¡"Los Bobs"!

-Pero tu artista favorito ya tiene ese nombre, Yoh ¬¬

-¡"Hielo"!

-Nooo!!!

-Oigan, chicos...

-¡"London"!

-¬¬ Muy original, Lyserg...

-Yo solo doy mi opinión uu

-"London" no suena tan mal Lyserg...solo que le falta algo

-¡"English Dragons"!

-¬¬ ¿Eso qué?

-¡"Cold London"!

-Eso nos hará ver muy sosos

-¡"Bob-London"!

-O.o

-Eso suena a nombre de marca de ropa...

-¡"London Nightmare"!

Las cabezas de Oyamada, Tao, Asakura y el hermano de Pilika voltearon hacia Diesel.

-Es original –murmuró Ren.

-Suena a algo frío y peligroso...¡me gusta! –exclamó el ainu.

-Creo que a Haruko le gustaría ese nombre –opinó el prometido de Anna soltando una risita.

-Entonces ya está decidido –musitó Lyserg muy contento apuntando en un trozo de papel el nombre definitivo de la banda

-Nuestro nombre será London Nightmare –puntualizó Manta orgullosamente, feliz de que su plan secreto avanzará poco a poco.

_Continuará..._

Neko: XD Holas! Parece que lo estoy logrando que ya actualizo con más frecuencia ¬¬U según yo...en fin, pasemos a lo importante, aunque este todo revuelto, como ya es costumbre -.-U:

Shinjistu: Oniisan nn muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos! Me estimulan mucho para seguir escribiendo n.nU; solo espero mejorar un poco más

en la redacción y pulir mi estilo de redacción Nai, me conformo con que me enseñes a hablar francés y japonés por correspondencia nOn

Daina-chan: nn que bueno que tu máquinita ya se arreló! nOn acias por los comentarios x3 que sorpresa que Manta sea así de tierno n.n quien no quisiera uno así XD oie es novedad que no hagas la amenaza U aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando XD

Neko: Jep esto es todo por hoy XD muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, no saben cuanto los aprecio n-n espero verlos pronto n.n byes!


	13. London Nightmare

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

13.- London Nightmare.

Era medianoche cuando la silueta menuda de Haruko se hizo notar al levantarse la chica de la cama. Todavía adormilada, la inglesa buscó a tientas la perilla de la puerta, con un poco de dificultad debido a su brazo enyesado, saliendo de su habitación en busca de un vaso de agua. No bien había avanzado un par de metros, cuando oyó en un habitación cercana unos ligeros rasgueos de una guitarra. Al parecer no era la única despierta a esas horas.

-¿Manta? -preguntó asomándose a la puerta. En efecto, su prometido se encontraba recostado en su cama, afinando minuciosamente su guitarra, a la vez que por sus sábanas se hallaban desperdigadas varias partituras. El chico estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometida, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces giró la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Haruko, quien entrecerró los ojos examinando el lugar con una sonrisa traviesa atravesando sus labios. Quien diría que alguna vez llegaría a ver ese cuarto tan desordenado, con hojas por todos lados y ropa sobre el escritorio, además de cuerdas de guitarras.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó maliciosamente.

-No es nada, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo -respondió el súbitamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que la chica estaba a su lado, levantándose rápidamente y empezando a recoger las partituras, notando una mirada llena de curiosidad que lo acribillaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Tras arreglar su desastre volteó a verla, tratando de no parecer gruñón- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? -inquirió ella rompiéndose de risa ante la actitud de su prometido. Nunca lo había visto tan misterioso ni tan raro; además de que cuando intentaba ocultar algo no lo lograba, por lo que era muy divertido observarlo, aunque hasta ahora había logrado esconder ese "algo".

Finalmente Oyamada suspiró resignado, mirando a la chica fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que los dos deberíamos ir a dormir. Ya es tarde.

-Pero quiero un poco de agua -refutó ella tomándolo del brazo- Ven, acompáñame. -El rubio no tenía otra opción, así que se dejó llevar por la chica de ojos azules, quien lo llevó a la cocina. Mejor que no sospechara nada sobre lo que se avecinaba; así la sorpresa sería mejor.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¿Qué Haruko casi te descubre? -exclamó Lyserg mitad sorprendido mitad histérico, mirando a Manta con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pensé que todos estaban dormidos! ¿Qué quieres? -gruñó el rubio afinando su guitarra- Yo no fue el que le dijo que se levantara...además, ya había terminado de practicar.

-Solo fue un pequeño descuido, nada grave chicos -dijo Yoh sonriendo como si nada. Horo asintió y Ren soltó una risita burlona.

-Vaya Lyserg, recuerdo que tu eras el más renuente a unirte al grupo y veo que es lo contrario.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó el chico, haciendo que los demás soltaran ligeras carcajadas- Solo lo hago por que creo que Haruko me cae bien, además de que hace mucho que no practicaba en la batería...ni crean que ya me gustó esto de la banda!

-Como sea, estamos a solo cinco días del ensayo general y de la primera eliminatoria; no tenemos tiempo para distracciones o meter la pata -dijo Oyamada seriamente- Además, no voy a dejar que mi prometida pierda esa estúpida apuesta.

-Opino lo mismo -corroboró el chino mirando el bajo negro que el joven de pelo rubio le había conseguido. No había sido tan difícil como había creído que era tocar un instrumento de cuerda, aunque los dedos a veces les dolían de las posiciones que tenía que poner para pisar las cuerdas con firmeza y lograr el sonido deseado. Por lo menos el bajo no se hacía notar tanto como la guitarra blanca del ainu, quien en conjunto con Manta tenían un solo, que si bien para Oyamada era un poco complicado para el hermano de Pilika era endemoniadamente difícil, sobre todo porque tenía que cambiar de pisadas en la guitarra constantemente y con rasgueos a velocidades distintas.

Por lo menos ellos no sufrían tanto como Lyserg, quien ya tenía dos bonitos chichones en la cabeza por aventar las baquetas al aire. Por si fuera poco, el inglés tuvo que volver a lo básico en su instrumento, ya que había perdido gran parte de la noción del ritmo en los años que n había tocado la batería.

Sin embargo, todos los shamanes sabían que a quien le estaba afectando más era a Manta, a quien ya se le habían formado unas profundas ojeras, pero que aun así contaba con todo el entusiasmo y paciencia del mundo para enseñar a sus amigos y seguir adelante en los ensayos realizados en casa de Tao, con la esperanza en alto. El era quien les ponía ejercicios para mejorar en sus instrumentos, así como rentaba la batería, la guitarra y el bajo. El era quien realizaba todo para sus amigos y para su prometida.

-Tienes razón -dijeron al unísono los demás shamanes mirando con un poco de admiración y afecto a Manta, quien a su vez les dirigió sendas miradas de gratitud por estar a su lado en esa locura para la persona más especial, Haruko

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-Creo que Manta es más raro que yo -dijo Haruko como quien no quiere la cosa, asomándose al locker de Anna. La rubia ni se inmutó ante su comentario, solo continuo sacando sus cosas para irse a casa y disfrutar del fin de semana.

-Si...vaya que es un tipo raro -murmuró la inglesa tercamente- Me preguntó si será por la Navidad; hoy es 19 de diciembre verdad? Entonces tal vez la próxima semana Manta ande como una cabra...¿no crees?

Anna la miró brevemente antes de cerrar su casillero de golpe.

-Yo no he notado que Manta se comporte diferente -respondió secamente tomando su mochila. Al parecer esas palabras eran lo necesario para que la inglesa pensara que se había iniciado una conversación, por lo que dio unos saltos de impaciencia, a pesar de su maletín.

-¡Por favor! Si tu notas igual que yo que ese chico se está trayendo algo entre manos -dijo- No se tú, pero para mi no es normal que cuando le hable se ponga nervioso, o que ahora le de por practicar guitarra en la madrugada, o que siempre esté hablando por teléfono con Yoh y los demás o que...

-No sé de que me hablas -la cortó la sacerdotisa saliendo de la escuela. Haruko la siguió, frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de colocarse a su lado.

-¡Aja! Entonces tú también tramas algo! -exclamó sorprendida- Si tu también lo estás negando es que lo encubres...Manta, Yoh y tú están planeando algo, yo lo sé!!!! Y lo peor de todo es que no quieren que sepa nada porque piensan que soy demasiado estúpida para echar a perder su plan -refunfuñó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Sigo sin entenderte -replicó Anna cortésmente, doblando la esquina de una calle, seguida por Haruko, quien seguía con ese aire insistente y hostigante. Para sorpresa de la prometida del rubio, la itako se dirigió a un mini súper, al que entró.

-Tengo que hacer la compra de la semana para que Yoh cocine -se explicó, pensando que con esto apaciguaría a la chica, más fue un error, pues esta volvió a la carga con su tema minutos después, entre la sección de vegetales.

-¡Claro que si me entiendes! Es más, hasta ya sé que es lo que se proponen! -gritó triunfalmente, llamando la atención de unas cuantas compradoras.

La zanahoria que Anna sostenía se le escapó de las manos. Girando bruscamente la cabeza, Kyouyama se encaró a la muchacha, quien retrocedió dos pasos ligeramente asustada, ¿habría hecho bien en decir esa mentira de que ya sabía? Había pensado que con eso Anna le habría soltado la verdad, pero se había equivocado al ver a la chica acercarse lentamente. Por su parte, Anna suspiró, sorprendida de haberse encontrado a alguien más cabeza dura que Horo Horo.

-¿Y bien?-dijo finalmente- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Haruko sonrió como los villanos, contenta de que suposición hubiera sido la correcta. Si estaba en lo cierto, ya sabía que era lo que sus amigos y su adorado tenían en mente, aunque solo era un suposición que había surgido de improviso, aunque ahora sintiera que era verdadera.

-¡Van a ir a cortar el árbol de Navidad sin mi! -gimió dramáticamente.

Una suposición bastante alejada de la realidad.

-Bien, así que hoy es el día ¿no? -preguntó Lyserg tratando de no sonar nervioso, frente al Teatro Bonsái, que distaba mucho de parecer un teatro normal, ya que tenía un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado. El inglés volteo a ver a los demás shamanes y a Oyamada, que venían detrás de el, esperando que también mostraran la misma cara de incertidumbre y nerviosismo, mas lo único que vio fue que los demás ya estaban avanzando hacia el Teatro con paso firme.

-Solo esperemos que todo salga bien -murmuró Tao, quien ya se conocía el lugar, puesto que días antes había ido con Manta e Yoh a registrar a la banda. - Además, no es está nada mal allá adentro.

Los demás asintieron brevemente, pues tenían prisa por entrar, ya que notaron que otras bandas también deseaban entrar y ellos bloqueaban la entrada con todo e instrumentos (a excepción de la batería, que según sabían ya estaría dentro.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el teatro era más sorprendente por dentro que por fuera, más que nada debido a que era grande, con muchas butacas forradas de guinda que ocupaban una cuarta parte del lugar, pues la mitad del recinto era para el escenario, rodeado de pesadas cortinas negras. Asimismo, el lugar también tenía gran altura debido a que había varios pabellones para los que desearan ver desde arriba. Lo demás eran pasillos enormes y alfombrados. En el centro del escenario se encontraba una batería, además de varias conexiones para los instrumentos. Desde abajo, varias de las bandas participantes que ya habían llegado observaban el lugar con sumo interés desde sus asientos, en los cuales habían varios grupos de entre tres y seis personas juntos, con distintas personalidades de acuerdo a su forma de vestir y a sus instrumentos, con los que practicaban procurando no molestar a los demás.

Con un poco de timidez, los cinco amigos se instalaron a unas cuantas filas del escenario. Inmediatamente Ren se levantó.

-Será mejor preguntar cuando es nuestra hora de pasar al frente -dijo, avanzando hacia lo que parecía ser el jurado, que estaba conformando por dos chicos y dos chicas, que parecían tener entre 20 y 25 años, así como cada uno de ellos parecía ser completamente opuesto a los demás, ya que una de las muchachas, a pesar de vestir como si hubiera salido de la mejor casa de modas, tenía el pelo largo teñido de un rosa escandaloso, hecho en rastas, así como una perforación en la barbilla; su compañera, al contrario, estaba vestida enteramente de negro, con unos pantalones como los que Haruko solía usar y una chaqueta larga; ella también portaba perforaciones, solo que en las cejas y en los labios, decorados de un llamativos rojo que destacaba sobre su rostro y su pelo, lacio y negro con unas puntas azules. Por otro lado, uno de los chicos vestía unos pantalones blancos ajustados y una camisa celeste, mostrando parte de su pecho, con el pelo rubio platinado casi al rape, mientras que el otro muchacho parecía ser el más normal de los tres, a excepción de sus ropas holgadas y de un alborotado cabello pelirrojo, que parecía levantarse como por arte de magia unos 10 centímetros en todas direcciones.

-Me preguntó como pueden salir a la calle...-se dijo a sí mismo el chino haciendo una ligera mueca, hasta encontrarse en frente del grupo, en el que cada miembro sostenía un puñado de papeles.

-¿Asunto? -preguntó la chica de las rastas, examinando a Ren a través de unos ojos con pupilentes amarillos.

-Soy miembro de "London Nightmare" Quisiera saber cuando es nuestro turno para...

-El número de su banda es el 26 -interrumpió el chico de pelo rubio entregándole un par de hojas con el nombre de la banda e integrantes- Lo que quiere decir que dentro de tres turnos tienen que pasar al escenario...

-¿Ya saben qué canción van a interpretar? -interrumpió a su vez la joven vestida de negro.

-"Ride" de "The Vines" -respondió Tao empezando a molestarse. El pelirrojo anotó la canción en uno de los tantos papeles que sostenía y lo miró sonriente. (N. De A. - ¿No es esa canción genialosa? XD A mi me encanta, sobre todo por los gritos del vocalita n0n)

-Mucha suerte -dijo, terminando la conversación El shaman asintió y se reunió con los demás, que ya habían sacado partituras e intentaban practicar, en tanto que el shaman inglés, baquetas en mano, practicaba su ritmo motriz sobre una de las butacas, logrando llamar la atencón de una banda conformada por chicas, que lo miraban entre expectantes y molestas de que las distrajera.

-Según el jurado somos la banda número 26, por lo que en unos quince minutos pasaremos -informó dejándose caer en una butaca, buscando en su bolsillo una cuña para su bajo.

-Me parece bien, tenemos tiempo -respondió Oyamada recorriendo el lugar- Vaya, parece que la competencia es de primer nivel; la mayoría traen buenas guitarras y parece que no lo hacen tan mal...

-Pero ellos no tienen lo que nosotros tenemos -aseguró Yoh cruzándose de brazos. Los demás voltearon a verlo con sorpresa- Bueno, es un decir! -se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Lso otros chicos suspiraron asombrados del ingenio del prometido de Anna, y siguieron practicando los acordes o notas que interpretarían, además de que Oyamaca cantaba en voz baja la letra de la canción, tratando de no olvidarse de nada. Todos estaban tan concentrados en practicar que tardaron en reaccionar al oír la voz de uno de los jurados decir su nombre por un megáfono.

-London Nightmare. Es su turno.

Manta se levantó de un salto, aferrando la guitarra como si en ello se le fuera la vida; con más calma le siguieron Horo, Lyserg y Ren, quienes notaron que varias miradas curiosas se clavaban en ellos, pues parecían los chicos más normales de todos los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar. Mas parecían espectadores que intérpretes, a excepción de los instrumentos que empuñaban. Desde su asiento, Asakura levantó los pulgares sonriendo.

-¡Suerte!

-Espero no necesitarla -murmuró Oyamada sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, que se hizo mas fuerte al notar que en la banda que había pasado antes que ellos, con guitarra en mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba Sojiro, el chico que había realizando la apuesta con Haruko. A punto de romper el mango de su propio instrumento, el chico subió al escenario seguido de sus amigos, intentando desvanecer el nerviosismo que hacía que sus manos sudaran y su boca se le pusiera reseca. Fue necesario que respirase un par de veces antes de colocarse en su posición, desde donde miró uno a uno a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban a su vez expectantes.

-Estamos listos.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¿Dónde está Manta? ¿Y los demás? -fue lo primero que dijo Haruko Kusume al llegar a la pensión Asakura, incluso antes de levantar el puño para llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, al instante fue recibida por Pilika, cosa que desconcertó a la inglesa.

-Hola, Haruko! Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Yo tampoco -respondió la chica de cabello negro descalzándose lo más rápido posible, corriendo hasta llegar a la sala, en donde Anna se encontraba con Jun tomando té. De lo rápido que iba, Kusume estuvo a punto de resbalar a causa de la brillante madera, por lo que apenas alcanzó a asirse del borde de la puerta que se descorría con su brazo bueno, lastimándose la rodilla ligeramente y atrayendo la atención de la hermana de la mayor de los Tao y de la prometida de Asakura, contrario al deseo de la chica.

-No hagas eso o arañarás la madera -la reprendió Anna a manera de saludo, mientras que la chica se acercaba a la pequeña mesa baja en donde estaban las demás, seguida de Pilika. Haruko soltó un gruñido y asintió con la cabeza, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un cojín, examinando su holgado pantalón a cuadros escoceses negros, que se había abierto un poco por la caída.

-¿Te lastimaste? -preguntó Jun amablemente, mirando a Haruko con interés por encima de su taza de té verde.

-No, pero a mi pantalón ya le hacía falta un adorno -rió la chica, a pesar de que extraño comentario fuera recibido por un extraño mutismo. Tras unos segundos la inglesa suspiró y tomó una taza, sirviéndose té.

-Bien, me van a decir o no? -preguntó viéndolas misteriosamente, como si todas compartieran el mismo secreto. Tanto Anna como Jun la miraron con un ligero interés por un par de segundos, para después seguir con lo suyo.

-...

-...

-¬¬U Oigan...

-...

-Delicioso té, Anna

-Yoh fue el que lo preparó

-Ojalá mi hermano hiciera algo así!

-¬¬ Oigan, por si no se han dado cuenta yo sigo aquí!

-¿Hacemos algo hoy?

-Yo tengo ganas de cocinar, hace mucho que no lo hago...creo que la última vez que preparé algo fue en casa de mis padres

-Pues entonces vayan por los ingredientes al mini súper que está cerca y hagan su comida. Tengo ganas de probar algo chino ahora que lo pienso mejor.

-¬¬ Grrrr

-¡Yo quiero ir a tomar un café! Sé de un lugar muy romántico en donde siempre hay un violinista

-Yo preferiría quedarme a leer un libro...no me apetece nada salir...

-Pues hagan lo que quieran, que yo me quedaré a ver este maratón de mi serie favorita

¿Se nota mucho que alguien está ignorada en la conversación?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Anna, Jun y Pilika, un poco sobresaltadas, voltearon a la vez a mirar a la muchacha responsable de aquel grito, quienes la mistaba sacando chispas, demasiado furiosa de que no la tomaran en cuenta; más que nada aquello de que la ignoraran, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que de por sí toda la mañana había irritado a todos en la casa de los Oyamada por preguntarles hasta el cansancio en donde estaba su prometido, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una leve pista, ella también había acabado enfadada, cargando con un humor que explotó en ese preciso momento.

-¿Sucede algo, Haruko? -preguntó Anna educadamente- ¿Más té?

-¡No, no quiero más té!

-¿Algún bocadillo? -ofreció Tao, acercándole a la joven una bandeja con panecillos. La inglesa negó con la cabeza, igual de fúrica.

-¿Un poco de...

-¡QUE NO QUIERO NADA! -gritó malhumorada a punto de derribar la mesita.- Sólo díganme en donde está Manta -dijo finalmente. Las demás chicas intercambiaron miradas extrañas, negando con la cabeza a un mismo tiempo.

-No lo he visto desde ayer -respondió la itako encogiéndose de hombros

-Ni yo -respondieron las otras al unísono

-¡Vamos! -ahora su voz sonaba suplicante, juntando los brazos sobre la mesita, con pinta de completa desesperación- Lo he estado buscando toda la mañana por todas partes y nadie me dice donde está y no consigo encontrarlo. Me preocupa... -puntualizó, diciendo las últimas dos palabras en un murmullo muy bajo, a la vez que se ruborizaba levemente.

-Tranquila, solo fueron de pesca -dijo finalmente Jun. Pilika y la rubia la miraron con sorpresa, expectantes ante la siguiente sarta de mentiras que la china dijera- Es la primera vez de Manta y no quería que nadie supiera por si era un fracaso y terminaba poniéndose a sí mismo de anzuelo. No te lo quería decir Haruko, prometí que era un secreto...-murmuró fingiendo un poco de compasión ante la frustración de la inglesa, que en esos momentos levantaba la cabeza como si hubiera descubierto una verdad elemental, con un brillo de locura en su mirar, levantándose como si tuviera un resorte activado. Las demás muchachas la observaron con un poco de miedo ante su rostro, dándose cuenta de su descuidado aspecto: los pantalones rotos, un par de tenis que no eran del mismo diseño y el pelo negro revuelto, además de que ahora soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Se fueron de pesca! -exclamó divertida, en un tono mordaz- ¿De pesca? -repitió sorprendida- ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-¬¬ Jun ya te dijo que era un secreto

-Manta se fue de pesca...ahora todo encaja! -se dijo a sí misma sin escuchar a Kyouyama, mientras hacía ademanes rápidos con las manos- Por eso nadie de los chicos está, era una sorpresa...!!! Bien -se dirigió a las jóvenes con aire resuelto y una sonrisa inmensa- Espero que atrape un pez muy grande! -gritó a modo de despedida, desapareciendo por el pasillo a la vez que decía algo como "pesca, quien lo hubierha pensado!".

-Vale por mi, pero la próxima vez que le sueltes una mentira a esa tía cuida que no se deschavete -le dijo Pilika a Jun, quien sonrió complacida.

-Cualquier cosa que le hubieras dicho a esas alturas de desesperación la habrían calmado. Igual y diciéndole que su prometido estaba en la Luna se la habría creído -respondió Tao con aire de superioridad. La sacerdotisa se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos no rompió la mesa de té.

Justo en ese momento las tres oyeron como varias personas entraban a la pensión, y pronto dedujeron que eran Yoh y compañía. Al parecer se habían topado con la joven de ojos azules, a juzgar por el repentino silencio que se había formado.

-¡Haruko! -oyeron como Ren exclamaba súbitamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba a Manta, pero creo que ya ha de haberse ido a la casa...fue buena la pesca?

-¿Pesca? -preguntaron cuatro voces confundidas. Del lado de la sala no se oía algún ruido absoluto, en lo que Jun, Anna y la norteña esperaban que los demás no estropearan nada.

-Sí, ya saben...lo que nadie sabe...por cierto ¿qué hacen con ese bajo y esa guitarra? -preguntó curiosa.- No me digan que en Japón pescan con guitarras...

-No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo...

-Vamos Horo Horo...o es que fueron a darles un concierto a los peces?

-OO

-¿Qué? Solo es una bro...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Lyserg, cierra esa alcantarilla que tienes por boca! ¬¬

-o.O De qué hablas Verdecito?

-¬¬

-Verdecito...¬¬

-¡Pero si ella no tenía que saber nada!

-Lyserg, ya necesitas tomar tus píldoras en forma de osito o si no uno no sabe lo que va a pasar contigo -interrumpió Pilika jalando al inglés hacia la cocina, no sin antes darle un puntapié y lanzarle una mirada de "mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que te vaya peor".

-¿Píldoras de osito? Ya estoy confundida...no iban a ir de pesca? Y esas guitarras?

-No le hagas caso a Lyserg, ya sabes las ideas que tiene -murmuró rápidamente Anna tomando a la prometida de Manta del brazo, casi arrastrándola a la entrada- Bien Haruko, ha sido encantador que hayas venido de visita, pero Manta te espera, hasta luego!

-o.o Y yo que pensaba que era la más normal de todos -susurró Haruko encogiéndose de hombros, para después enfilar hacia su casa.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

Ya era tarde cuando Manta, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, se dejaba caer sobre su cama, mirando con orgullo su guitarra, recordando como habían logrado entrar a la gran Final de a Guerra de Bandas. La verdad, ni él mismo se lo esperaba, pero realmente habían tenido una gran actuación ante el jurado; lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara que Sojiro había puesto al saber que tendrían que competir una vez más dentro de u par de días...No, nadie se lo esperaba, pero había sido una gran sorpresa. Lástima que no pudiera ir a la pensión de los Asakura para festejar con los demás, pero había que recordar que eso era un secreto y que no se podría descubrir, al menos no dentro de unos cuantos días.

Bostezando, el muchacho contempló por última vez su cuarto, haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado en el día, dispuesto a dormir de una vez por todas. Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo distinguir que alguien intentaba deslizar algo por debajo de su puerta y se alejaba a paso rápido. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, el joven fue hacia su puerta, donde descubrió un trozo de papel, que levantó. Tenía algo escrito, y por la sonrisa formada en sus labios, el chico supo quien era la autora de ese recado.

-"Más te vale que ese pez sea grande" -leyó, levantando una ceja, sorprendido ante esa incomprensible frase de parte de Haruko. ¿Qué rayos quería decir? , se preguntó, bostezando de nuevo. Pero en fin, por ahora eso no importaba: Oyamada se caía de sueño, y ya mañana tendría más tiempo para descifrar ese mensaje. Dándole una última ojeada con cariño al recado escrito en papel azul, el joven lo colocó en su mesita de noche y se dio la vuelta, cayendo inmediatamente en un profundo sueño.

_Continuará..._

Neko: nn Holas! XD Bue, creo que me tarde de acuerdo a lo que había dicho, pero es que no lidio con eso de los exámenes mensuales - me atontan XD pero más que nada, creo que fue debido a que en estas tres últimas semanas presente una mini crisis emocional y otra mini crisis académica, además de un suceso que pasó que... bueno no creo que sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos; anyway solo quiero agradecerles sincera, pero muy sinceramente todos sus reviews,

de verdad que no tienen idea cuanto; son una inspiración constante y una razón para escribir además de una razón para seguir viva, en pie, etc...se qué suena raro pero para mi tiene mucho valor el que alguien lea lo que escribo, aunque no deje comentarios, simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo, y aún más por el hecho de que piensen o sientan que es algo que esta bien escrito, o que les guste la trama o qué se yo...bueno bastap! u.uU que si no me echo a llorar y yo, que ya he digievolucionado XD (larga historia) ya no tengo por qué hacer eso XD empecemos:

Daina-chan: x3 sie, Lyserg y Manta son beios nOn ..U psicología invertida? XD no creo que ningún tipo de psicología me ayude u.u ni amenazas ni elogios pero está bien XD seguiré escribiendo! o.ó

Shinjitsu: XD Sie, el caramelo ya está brotando bastante a partir de este punto XD pero tenia que ser n.n ¿te parece bien el nombre de la banda? A mi me gustó mucho nnU ojaláquede bien ..U yo también lidio con las tareas y todo eso pero no me va tan mal a fin de cuentas sobrevivo, y después e todo tengo los fines de semana para mis solita, yay! XD

Loconexion: U Descuida tomodachi por lo de los reviews, suele pasar n.nU babosos punkeros XD que genial, pero es mejor que poperos o.O ojalá sane el brazo de Haruko pronto XD y pues a ver que pasa con la banda, aunque todo por ahora está bien o

The chosen girl : ñau nOn que bueno que te agrada mi fic n.n le he puesto mucho empeño y dedicación XD es verdad cui te pareces a Haruko? o genial, ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo ;; pero soy muy diferente a ella XD aunque sí está bien; ya me estoy queriendo tal como soy :D

Neko: nn Pues esto es todo por hoy; espero actualizar más seguido, cosa que creo que haré o.O ñam gracias por sus comentarios de nuevo, significan mucho para mi nn matta ne!


	14. Ruta 83

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

14.- Ruta 83.

Toc toc.

Ni siquiera había terminado de tocar en la puerta blanca, y Mannoko Oyamada ya había retirado la mano, temerosa. La niña volvió a acercar el puño cerrado hacia la puerta, no muy segura.

TOC TOC.

Bueno, esta vez si se había pasado, pensó llevándose las manos a la boca. Sí, quería que Haruko se despertara pero tampoco quería que un monstruo le abriera la puerta. La hermana de Manta ya sabía que a la inglesa no le gustaba que la despertaran temprano, sobre todo ahora que habían iniciado las vacaciones de invierno.

-Pero es que lo tengo que hacer! -se dijo a sí misma decidida, y sin tocar a la puerta, giró la perilla rápidamente y unos instantes después ya estaba en el cuarto de Haruko Kusume, asombrada ante el desorden que reinaba en la habitación, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era la cama, totalmente revuelta, como si todas las sábanas y cobijas se hubieran hecho nudos y se hubieran deshecho a sí mismos. La muchacha de cabello castaño claro observó aquel revoltijo desde todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que notó aliviada que una mano pálida asomaba bajo ese desastre, aunque salía de la parte donde normalmente iban los pies al dormir.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir así? -susurró Mannoko sorprendida tirando de la mano de su futura cuñada, observando que no respondía. De seguro debía andar en el quinto sueño. Finalmente, la niña empezó a remover, con algo de dificultad, una a una las sábanas que se encontraban en la cama (sin contar que algunas no habrían sobrevivido y mejor reposaban en el suelo, haciéndole compañía a unas cuantas revistas de guitarras), hasta encontrar a la adolescente, bocabajo sobre el colchón blanco, totalmente ajena a la realidad.

-Haruko...

--.- Zzzzz...

-¬¬ Haruko, mi madre me pidió que te dijera que ya te arreglaras porque nos va a llevar a comprar los regalos de Navidad...

--.- Zzzzz...

-¡HARUKO! -exclamó Oyamada lo más alto que pudo. Como se lo esperaba, un dormilón ojillo azul se abrió primero, examinando a la dueña de aquel grito, seguido de su gemelo. Después, estirándose perezosamente, la joven de cabello negro se sentó sobre la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Con una sonrisa adormilada volteó a ver a Mannoko.

-¿Regalos, dices?

-oo Pensé que estabas dormida...

-En parte; ya casi me estaba despertando...-bostezó pasándose una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo más.

-¿Entonces vamos?

-Seguro...va a ir Manta? -preguntó ya más despierta, tomando sus sábanas y demás para volverlas a arrojar sobre la cama, ante la sorpresa de la chica de cabello claro.

-O.O No, el ya compró sus cosas...Hoy tenía que ir a hacer un proyecto a casa de un amigo.

-Vaya, que precavido. En fin, las acompañaré pero solo iré a ver porque estoy corta de dinero -dijo recordando la apuesta que había hecho con Sojiro, por lo que frunció el ceño a la vez que sacaba de su armario una falda ancha negra y larga que iba a la cadera, así como una blusa y un suéter de cuello alto.-Tengo que sacar de no sé donde cincuenta mil yenes u.u- suspiró con gesto abatido. Mannoko la miró curiosa, por lo que la inglesa le contó brevemente de su apuesta desde el cuarto de baño, justo después de tomar una brevísima ducha.

-...y ahora que me rompí el brazo no puedo entrar a la Guerra de Bandas y perderé mi honor ante ese idiota ¬¬ además de mucho dinero -finalizó deprimida, buscando sus botas militares.

-Que mal! Yo solo tengo 4000 yenes para los regalos, pero como tu los necesitas...

-No Mannoko, así está bien -repuso la chica sonriendo, pasándose el cepillo por la cabellera- Creo que tendré que empezar a aprender a perder, no? -pregunto sonriendo cínicamente- En fin, mejor vayamos a que compren los regalos, eh? No hay porque estar triste n.n es Navidad! -concluyó alegremente, saliendo con su próxima cuñada a reunirse con Keiko Oyamada.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¿Qué te parece esta camisa para Manta, Haruko? -preguntó Keiko Oyamada enseñándole a la inglesa una camisa de manga larga que no pareció ser del agrado de la chica, o quizás sus ojos estaban en otro lado y su cabeza fuera de la realidad, demasiado concentrada en la música de sus audífonos.

-¿Eh? O,o

-Yo opino que le encantaría -respondió por parte de la chica Mannoko, quien miró divertida a Haruko. Keiko asintió convencida y minutos después las tres salieron de aquella tienda con algo de dificultad debido a las compras de último tiempo por ser 24 de diciembre, Nochebuena y víspera de Navidad.

-Creo que con esto son todos nuestro regalos -murmuró la madre de Mannoko revisando una pequeña lista. En este punto volteó a ver a la prometida de su hijo- No tienes pensado comprar algo, Haruko? Hay muchas tiendas en este lugar y ahora hay muchas rebajas y ofertas.

-Creo que... -la chica, quien ahora sí había oído a la mujer, se sonrojó ligeramente, tratando de inventar cualquier pretexto menos el decir que debía una fuerte suma de dinero. Justo en ese momento, para su salvación su bolsillo empezó a vibrar fuertemente, por lo que sin perder tiempo sacó su celular- Moshi mo...Anna! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Lo mismo digo yo -respondió fríamente desde el otro lado de la línea Kyouyama, quien teléfono en mano, se miraba frente al espejo de su habitación en la Pensión Asakura, colocándose su bandana.- Te he estado buscando por todos lados...

-¿Ah si? -preguntó alzando una ceja a modo de sorpresa, siguiendo a las Oyamada, que en ese momento ya habían echado a andar en busca de un buen café y algún pedazo de pastel.

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar el regalo de Yoh. No he podido hacerlo por falta de tiempo -contestó la sacerdotisa- Tengo que aprovechar ahora que está dormido. No será mucho tiempo.

-Como quieras-respondió la chica de pelo negro sin muchos ánimos- Prefiero acompañarte a seguir andando de compras sin tener dinero. u.ú Solo que estoy en el centro comercial Shonen.

-Bien, te espero en la parada de autobuses en quince minutos.

-Está...

-Click-

Haruko se quedó mirando su teléfono, convencida de que Anna debería tener mucha prisa para no despedirse, aunque resultaba algo extraño que súbitamente le pidiera un favor, cuando se habían visto días antes y podría haberlo pedido, pero quizás su amiga era demasiado orgullosa y ahora estaba realmente desesperada, reflexionó unos instantes, tras los cuales alcanzó a Keiko y a su hija.

-Las veré luego; tengo un compromiso pendiente. Llegaré temprano -avisó atropelladamente, dándose la vuelta antes de que recibiera una respuesta, empezando a caminar a paso vivo, ocupada en escuchar más música y en admirar el ambienta navideño que se respiraba a su alrededor, y que le solía traer recuerdos felices.

Justo tardó quince minutos en llegar a la parada. Habrían sido menos si no se hubiera desorientado al tomar un supuesto atajo que terminó alejándola cinco calles, pero lo había logrado. Tras unos segundos localizó a la itako, quien con rigurosa puntualidad, y envuelta en un grueso abrigo largo rojo y bufanda negra además de botas del mismo color, esperaba en la parada de autobuses.

-Hola -saludaron a un mismo tiempo.

-Y...qué es lo que se supone que vas a comprar? -preguntó Kusume directamente.

-Es una sorpresa, pero no se encuentra en este lugar. Vamos, tendremos que tomar el autobús -indicó, señalando un autobús que acababa de llegar. Haruko asintió y ambas chicas abordaron el vehículo, sentándose en el fondo.

-¿No me vas a decir que regalo es? -insistió la joven de ojos azules.

-No ¬¬ además necesito tu opinión para saber si le gusta o no. -respondió cortantemente la rubia, esperando que su amiga no hiciera más preguntas sospechosas, o de lo contrario arruinaría el plan del día siguiente. Afortunadamente la muchacha guardó silencio y se colocó los audífonos de nuevo en la cabeza, todavía algo deprimida por el hecho de no poderle comprar algo a su prometido, y preguntándose de donde demonios sacaría cincuenta mil yenes. Esos pensamientos acosaban su pobre cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que, vencida por ellos cayó dormida por buen rato que a ella le pareció poco. Esta vez solo bastó con que Anna tocara su hombro.

-Ya llegamos -avisó levantándose de su asiento. La muchacha, sin decir nada la siguió, dándose cuenta de que eran las únicas en el vehículo. Seguramente debía de ser la última parada, pensó. En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Anna venía hacia ella, con gesto preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No lo entiendo, de seguro nos hemos equivocado de ruta, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Cómo? -parpadeó Haruko confundida, echándole una ojeada por las ventanillas al lugar al que habían llegado. No se veía muy agradable, pues la calle se veía maltratada, al igual que los sucias y descuidadas construcciones a su alrededor.

-La tienda de música estaba en la última parada del autobús de la ruta 33, en el centro de Funbari, pero creo que estamos en las afueras del puerto, porque huele mucho a sal, pero no sé como regresar.

-Esta es la ruta 83, te has confundido Anna -dijo la joven señalando un letrero que el camión tenía en un costado, indicando las direcciones. La itako se acercó y leyó.

-No conozco estos lugares; creo que lo mejor será hablarle a Yoh.

-No -refutó la inglesa- Arruinarías su sorpresa; yo iré a hablar con el conductor -dijo avanzando por el pasillo del camión, quien ya llevaba un buen rato detenido, en espera de que sus ocupantes bajaran. Conforme avanzaba, la joven reparó en los largos y castaños cabellos del conductor (¿ o sería conductora?), que le recordaban a algo, aunque no sabía bien qué.

Justo a punto de llegar al asiento del chofer y preguntarle, Haruko se detuvo al oír a Anna exclamar en voz alta.

-¡OH NO!

-¿Qué?

-Los autobuses de Funbari solo tienen 82 rutas -respondió calmadamente la chica, aunque su voz denotaba un poco de miedo.

-...

-Pensé que lo adivinarías más rápido Anna -respondió una voz a espaldas de Haruko, tomando su brazo lentamente. La chica intentó voltear, a pesar de que otra mano ya la había sujetado del cuello, segura de saber quien era esa persona, aunque Anna lo reveló al hablar.

-Hao...-gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo, tomando de repente un aspecto fiero.

-Veo que te da gusto volver a verme -rió el joven.

-A nadie se le ocurriría semejante estupidez -respondió fríamente, observando como el gemelo de Yoh sujetaba fuertemente a su amiga, envuelto en su típico poncho...de seguro el había sido el conductor del autobús, y los demás pasajeros simples ilusiones, pero por qué no se había dado cuenta a pesar del uniforme de conductor? Y cómo sabía lo que ellas iban a hacer? Eso le recordó duramente que no tenía que bajar la guardia nunca.

-¿Insinúas que el shaman más poderoso es estúpido? -gritó irritado el chico, lastimando más a Kusume al apretar su brazo.- Pues yo creo que cambiará tu opinión tras haber devorado tu insignificante alma -susurró burlonamente- aunque primero tendré que matar a esta -agregó lastimando más a Haruko, jalándola tan bruscamente que el rostro de la chica lo miró fijamente tras unos segundos, desafiando la rabia dibujada en la cara del shaman, quien súbitamente la arrojó hacia el lado opuesto del autobús, con tanta fuerza que salió despedida hacia unos asientos, sin caer en estos.

-Haruko ya no es lo que tu raptaste hace unos meses -replicó Kyouyama tomando su collar de cuentas- Gracias a mi y a la abuela de Yoh ha desarrollado nuevas habilidades y aprendido técnicas para usar y controlar su Visibilidad Espiritual.

-En ese caso no ha aprendido nada de ti ni de esa vieja tonta -murmuró el muchacho avanzando hacia Anna lentamente. La sacerdotisa permaneció en su sitio, sin atacar ni huir, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kusume, quien poco a poco se recuperaba de su caída, que la había dejado algo aturdida. Finalmente Hao y ella se encontraban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia. El shaman tomó la barbilla de la rubia, haciendo que levantara el rostro hacia donde él estaba, aunque los ojos de ella permanecieron clavados en el piso.

-No me he olvidado fácilmente de lo que tú y los demás bastardos me hicieron con ese estúpido rosario. No, Anna, si piensas que con esas cosas puedes derrotarme es que no sabes nada aún, ni eres consciente de mi poder. Solo eres una estúpida que juega a destruirme -gruñó, sus palabras aumentando de velocidad y volumen. Sin que nadie se lo esperara el shaman emitió una llamarada de una de sus manos dispuesto a atacar, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca de él.

-No. La estúpida soy yo.

Haruko Kusume, con su collar de cuentas negras brillando poderosamente sobre sus manos y con dos temibles demonios con forma de dragones negros a sus costados, miraba fijamente a Hao, quien por un momento había perdido la sonrisa cínica, cambiándola por unos ojos que destellaban maldad y venganza.

-Creo que deberías saber que los elegidos de Kami cuentan con poderes con los que un shaman común como tú soñaría. Y estos se unen a las habilidades de las sacerdotisas y de los shamanes como yo -dijo tranquilamente, señalando a los dragones que estaban a su lado.

-...-Hao solo la miraba furioso, los dientes rechinando.- Tú no eres shaman ni sacerdotisa.

-No lo era, pero gracias a Anna y a la señora Kino aprendí lo necesario. Además, cuento con mis espíritus acompañantes Antdor y Zor, dos demonios que en su vida pasada fueron los dos dragones más poderosos de los tiempos inmemorables. Y no necesito tener un objeto de posesión, pues pueden materializarse si así lo quiero. -concluyó, mirándolo fríamente, sorprendiéndose de que el chico riera sonoramente.

-Eso es interesante, pero al fin y al cabo no eres más que una tonta e inútil humana, que por más poderes que tenga siempre se doblegará por los sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -exclamó Anna.

-Que nunca podrá ser totalmente poderosa si sigue teniendo sentimientos, por lo que yo le daré un mejor uso a sus virtudes matándola y después absorbiendo su alma.

-Quiero verte intentarlo -murmuró la inglesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh Haruko -suspiró el shaman con un aire de superioridad fastidioso, acercándose a la inglesa y tomando su mejilla- Deberías aprender que la muerte no es solo cuchillos afilados o torturas insoportables...hay cosas peores que te harán desear no seguir existiendo. Pronto verás que lo único que querrás es que yo te destruya.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Yo no diría eso -dijo el chico del poncho, haciendo un gesto con la mano. En un segundo el autobús en el que estaban desapareció y otro panorama completamente distinto se apareció ante sus ojos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

_Continuará..._

Neko: U Ya, se que le corté en lo más interesante y que por lo mismo este capítulo quedo muy corto, pero creo que vale la pena para lo que sigue, además de que genera suspenso jojojojo O sé que me tarde un poquitín de mo nnU he estado ocupadilla con esos exámenes parciales ¬¬U además de que la semana pasada estuve participando un par de días en los descansos de un Congreso de Pedagogía Sistémica . y me mantuvo entretenida u.u pero ya estoy aquí n.n así que a responder!

Shinjitsu: Sip, Haruko se veía bastante desesperada jiji, pero todo es parte del plan .- Por otra parte, en serio que Reel Big Fish fue a tu cuidad??? Ay ;; que envidia, me hubiera enantado estar ahí para escucharlos tocar y divertirme un buen rato, pero yo también tenía exámenes y ni modo de ir hasta allá u.u pero me conformo con escucharlos a todo volumen y bailar XD pero en fin, los estudios y la familia son lo primero n.n yo también lo quiero y espero hablar pronto con usted nn

Daina-chan: Hola! n.n Bue, yo tampoco reprobé ninguna materia XD aunque creo que bajé media décima o.O pero todo va a estar bien nnU daijoubu que yo aquí le sigo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, siempre encuentro un huequillo para realizar una de las cosas que mas me gusta nOn

The Chosen Girl : Holap! O.o ¿parkeaa? Palabra rara o,o suena bien, anque no es mucho mi estilo n-nU prefiero decir que ando de flojilla jeje mmm, yo después del cole aparte de las tareas solo me dedico a escribir, a escuchar música y a veces a digujar un poquito, y en los fines pues lo que la familia tenga que hacer, con un poco de Internet y messenger en todo eso XD yo también espero tener mis mangas algún día o.ó aunque yo creo que sería más como escritora que como dibujante o.O mmm yo no soy pálida, más bien mi tez es morena, y si me gusta el delineador negro o,o aunque no tengo y no uso, pero tal vez algún día lo haga XD sie the vines son grandes, en especial el vocalista nOn aquí yo continuó!

Neko: nn Pues esto es lo del día de hoy n.n espero verlos pronto o,o si es que el cole me deja XD nus vemos!


	15. Imaginary

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

15.- Imaginary.

-Oh Haruko -suspiró el shaman con un aire de superioridad fastidioso, acercándose a la inglesa y tomando su mejilla- Deberías aprender que la muerte no es solo cuchillos afilados o torturas insoportables...hay cosas peores que te harán desear no seguir existiendo. Pronto verás que lo único que querrás es que yo te destruya.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Yo no diría eso -dijo el chico del poncho, haciendo un gesto con la mano. En un segundo el autobús en el que estaban desapareció y otro panorama completamente distinto se apareció ante sus ojos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  


Parecía una escena sacada de una realidad completamente diferente a la de Haruko, ya que, por más que parpadeara o volteara hacia otro lado, no podía evadirse de lo que el shaman había hecho.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó Anna desde donde estaba, observando como su amiga se derrumbaba al caer de rodillas contra un duro suelo de piedra, que no era más que un camino de un extraño paisaje compuesto de una pradera. Hao miraba a las dos chicas con una fina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Ahí, enfrente de la chica de pelo negro, estaban sus padres. Los mismos que tiempo atrás habían perdido la vida ahora estaban a pocos metros de ella, sonrientes, como si la vida nunca se hubiera ido de sus cuerpos.

-¡Haruko-chan! -De haber tenido alguna duda sobre sus padres, estás se habían desvanecido al escuchar la suave voz de su madre llamándola como cuando era niña. No pudo más; de un salto se levantó, cruzó el extraño camino de piedra y avanzó corriendo la poca distancia que la separaba de sus padres, dejándose caer en los brazos abiertos de su padre, quien la abrazo como si nunca más quisiera separarse de ella. Grandes gotas de agua descendían de los ojos de la inglesa.

Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story 

Por su parte, la itako, los puños fuertemente cerrados, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el gemelo de su prometido, mas este, adivinando sus intenciones, lanzó de una de sus manos una llamarada hacia la rubia, quien hábilmente la esquivo, aunque dañó su abrigo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó la chica rechinando los dientes de rabia, observando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, y después al chico de Hao, con creciente odio. El chico del poncho solo se limitó a sonreír y a alejarse de la sacerdotisa, para aparecer al lado de la prometida de Manta, susurrando en su oído.

-Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto? -musitó dulcemente. Ella, sin verlo siquiera, asintió como autómata, todavía prendida a los brazos de su padre.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  


-Ven conmigo y te enseñaré a quitar la vida de unos para dársela a otros -suspiró tiernamente, acariciando unos cuantos cabellos obscuros- Lo único que tienes que hacer es...

Mas el shaman ya no pudo terminar su frase, pues una luz azulada resplandeció a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó, encontrándose con una Anna en trance, las cuentas de su collar separadas unas de otras flotando alrededor de su cuello. A un mismo tiempo, todas las cuentas salieron disparadas hacia los padres de Haruko, quienes continuaban abrazando a su hija, cuyos ojos azules tenían un tinte más obscuro de lo normal, como si hubieran perdido cierto brillo al entrar en un trance.

-¿Pero qué...-Hao observó como las cuentas golpeaban a los padres de la inglesa, y al darles, se escuchaba un sonido como de cristal roto, tras lo cual estos se desmoronaban como polvo antes los ojos de Haruko, quien había caído en una especie de somnolencia al acariciar Hao su cabello, por lo que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que el último pedazo de ilusión cayó en la pradera, que ahora no era nada más que obscura piedra. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces con los ojos cerrador, y al abrirlos lo primero que vio fueron restos de ceniza gris, anteriormente fuego posesionado por el shaman, quien ahora estaba lejos de ella, al parecer enfrentándosele a Anna.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant caos -your reality

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? -preguntó rápidamente, reaccionando y levantándose, llamando a sus demonios, acercándose a ellos, captando poco a poco parte de la conversación.

-Creo que te he subestimado un poco, no es así Annita? -preguntaba el joven melosamente, a pesar de que sus ojos destellaban fríamente.

-Sabía que lo único con lo que estabas engañando a Haruko era con una simple posesión de objetos que moldeara la forma de sus padres, como si fueran algo más que fantasmas manipulados por ti. -dijo ella lentamente- Y que también utilizaste un antigua hechizo de engaño para que no se diera cuenta del comportamiento autómata de tus engaños. Cualquiera podría adivinarlo.

-¿Ah si? -preguntó el muchacho riendo fuertemente- Entonces me pregunto si todavía no te has dado idea de lo que está sucediendo.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Kyouyama apretando las mandíbulas, devolviéndole la mirada astuta a la otra chica, mas esta cambió a una de asombro, por lo que Kusume desvió la mirada, encontrándose con que a lo lejos se distinguían dos figuras masculinas..¿podrían ser acaso...?

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

-¿Yoh, Manta? -preguntó con voz trémula, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían; enfrente de ella estaban su amigo y su prometido, tumbados sobre el si no tuvieran vida.

No, eso no era posible, pensó retrocediendo hasta acercarse a Anna, mas al voltear se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba, y que de hecho, ella estaba ahora al lado de Yoh y Manta, con el mismo aspecto cadavérico, desplomada sobre el suelo. Eso, eso no podía estar pasando, era un horrible sueño, una pesadilla aun peor que la muerte de sus padres. Haruko quería escapar, huir, despertar de una vez por todas, pero aunque mirara por todas partes no veía nada más que un cerco de oscuridad.

Súbitamente un brusco movimiento a su lado hizo que girar la cabeza, encontrándose con Hao, quien la observaba desde abajo sobre el espíritu del fuego, con una sonrisa ancha de lo maligna sobre su rostro.

-¿Es muy real, no? -preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa- Es curioso el pensar como simplemente con la mente se puede dominar a los insignificantes mortales y con eso causarles sus más profundos miedos, ¿no crees? La muerte es uno de ellos, aunque también desde el dominio de la mente humana se pueden causar las mayores alegrías, como el renacimiento de la gente y todo eso sin salir de tu pequeña cabeza, Haruko. -agregó en voz alta. La chica lo observó boquiabierta, cerrando los puños en un intento desesperado de desahogar la rabia que sentía.

¡Hao!

Había entrado a lo más profundo de su mente, y había jugado con ella para causarle alegría y dolor...era más de lo que podía soportar, no podía soportar un minuto más el sentirse tan baja, tan humillada, tan estúpida.

Y lo peor de todo era esa imagen de Manta en el suelo, muerto.

Ya no más.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me 

-¡SUFICIENTE! -bramó totalmente histérica y fuera de si, golpeando con tal fuerza el suelo con sus puños, que uno de sus nudillos se abrió, brotando sangre lentamente. El shaman de pelo largo la miró parpadeando asombrado por algunos segundos, para después recuperar la arrogancia de siempre, bastante divertido ante esa especie de espectáculo; esa chica que ahora había tomado de juguete al parecer ya se había enojado, lo que era bueno, porque con la ira que sentía de seguro sacaría a flote sus poderes.

-Que empiece la función...-se dijo a si mismo, para después alzar la voz en un tono duro- No, no es suficiente...-replicó glacialmente, bajando de su espíritu hasta encontrarse frente a la inglesa, quien ya estaba de pie y le lanzaba una mirada en donde le describía todo el odio que había sentido hacia él...un odio mil veces mayor a cualquier sentimiento que hubiera brotado de ella, exceptuando el amor, a pesar de ser tan distinto.

-¡Qué no entiendes que no es suficiente! -gritó el gemelo de Yoh tomándola de los hombros y sujetándola con tal fuerza que le lastimó, aunque no dijo nada, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su actitud- Niña idiota, esto no lo hago para lastimarte! Sólo a través de sufrimientos podrás explotar ese poder tan maravilloso -dijo hablando entrecortadamente, decidido a hacerle el mayor daño posible- No tienes la menor idea del potencial que tienes, y no dejaré que se muera si no lo sacas....¡Haré todo lo posible! Y luego estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerás y así devoraré tu alma, estúpida mortal!!!! Y yo seré la persona más poderosa que jamás osó pisar este planeta, si es que te resistes, que sabes bien que yo...-en ese punto el chico, fuera de sí, un brillo de maliciad loca en sus ojos, levantó con algo de dificultad el rostro de la muchacha, apresándolo en sus mejillas, deformando ligeramente su pálido, pero impávido rostro- que yo te valoraría más que ese mortal de quinta, que desarrollaría tus habilidades y las haría mías al volverte mi consorte y mi amante, al darte más de lo que alguien desearía tener! -finalizó soltándola bruscamente, haciendo que la prometida de Manta cayera hacia atrás sin poder evitar la dolorosa caída.

-Pero veo que no podré hacer, eso, así que no tengo remedio...-dijo lentamente, invocando a su espíritu del fuego- ¡Espíritu del Fuego! Ve tras ella, pero no la mates...solo hazla sufrir -agregó, recalcando la última palabra con excesivo rencor.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  


Al instante, el espíritu lanzó de su terrible boca una ardiente llamarada, en la que se veían recortadas las siluetas de miles de demonios que cabalgaban a velocidad e vértigo hacia la figura femenina, que no se molestó en moverse de lugar, simplemente hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, para que en menos de cinco segundos sus dos dragones demonios se fusionaran en una temible flama obscura a un demonio gigante con alas rotas y negras, que al abrir su inmensa boca de colmillos negros quebrados devoró el ataque del espíritu, devolviéndolo al batir las horribles alas, que sacudieron un viento oscuro cargado de las cenizas de los poderosos demonios del ataque, que se volvieron hacia el espíritu del fuego, quien a pesar de saltar para esquivar el ataque, no pudo evitar tambalearse.

-Mierda...-dijo Hao por lo bajo, sin dejar de recuperar la compostura. ¡Los demonios la habían protegido! Y ella no había hecho nada...¿acaso los dominaba con la mente? En cuanto la nube obscura se diseminó, el joven alcanzó a ver la figura de la chica, cuyos ojos azules resplandecían fríamente, dirigidos hacia el.

-Ya no permitiré que juegues conmigo -susurró gélidamente, sin moverse, sorprendiendo más al shaman. Sin que el gemelo de Yoh se lo esperara, la inglesa arrojó su collar de cuentas negras al suelo, y al instante una nube de denso humo negro que cubrió todo el lugar con un extraño olor que hizo que el chico del poncho retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, cubriéndose la boca y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Qué cara...?

Su respuesta se respondió en el mismo instante en que el enorme demonio negro se disipaba en miles de pedazos que de inmediato se posaron sobre el Espíritu del Fuego, haciendo que este soltara un espantoso rugido de desesperación y miedo, ya que cada fragmento del demonio era como el témpano más helado que destruía su esencia y poco a poco lo difuminaba con la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. Rápidamente, Hao deshizo la posesión de su espíritu acompañante, temiendo por este.

-Vaya, creo que también a ti te he subestimado -murmuró sonriendo débilmente, para que no se viera la nerviosidad que ocultaba tras su sonrisa floja.

-¿Crees? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Haruko, empuñando una extraña espada negra que tenía forma de un inmenso colmillo; alrededor de esta flotaban dispersas y a gran velocidad las cuentas negras de su collar de su sacerdotisa- Entonces prepárate- agregó, tomando impulso súbitamente, y con este tocando con la punta de su espada la frente del shaman, que al instante enrojeció y de ahí surgió el grito espeluznante.

La mente de Hao era el lugar en donde el Espíritu del Fuego se escondía y sobrevivía, pero ahora el espíritu se retorcía al ser descubierto, y poco a poco parecía como si la espada misma lo devorará, ya que lo hacía desaparecer al entrar en ella, y cuando ya no quedo pieza de su esencia el filo de la espada de colmillo resplandeció con un brillo rojizo, con el brillo de la sangre, mismo brillo que se reflejaba doblemente en los ojos de un incrédulo Asakura, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como las cuentas negras del collar se cerraban en torno a él, como si el fuera un extraño imán.

Tampoco pudo hacer nada al ver como Haruko, con una extraña sonrisa demente en el rostro, se inclinaba sobre él, tanto que mechones negros barrían suavemente su piel, su nariz de porcelana acercándose a la suya, sus labios níveos a menos de un centímetro de su boca, sus ojos devorando su rostro.

-Muere.

Ocurrió en un segundo, aunque cualquiera que hubiera escena habría captado perfectamente cuando la chica de ojos azules colocaba un extraño pergamino negro sobre la frente del gemelo de Yoh, mismo que sellaba con la espada del colmillo de Adracus, introduciendo el arma sobre la pieza de papel, a la vez que sus labios se deslizaban sobre un conjuro antiquísimo y las cuentas negras se introducían sobre el cuerpo del shaman, formando una extraña estatua negra llena de cuentas, misma de la que salían pequeños rayos de luz roja, como si un alma se quemara en su interior...El resplandor que se hizo fue del color de la maldad, mientras dentro crepitaba Hao Asakura y sus cenizas caían lentamente ante los ojos fríos de Haruko, cuyo azul era tan duro que podría cortar.

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  


La chica se agachó, examinando las cenizas durante un momento, reflexionando; finalmente las tomó entre las manos hasta formar un pequeño montoncito negro.

-Solo son las cenizas del cuerpo -se dijo a sí misma lentamente- Eso significa que el alma todavía ha de estar en alguna parte...pero por ahora no volverá a atacar -musitó, entrecerrando los ojos, pues sabía que era hora de volver a la realidad y escapar del último tormento que el shaman de cabello largo le había causado, a la vez que las cenizas de lo que había sido su último cuerpo se levantaban en un remolino para después volar.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  


---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

No fue la habitación ya iluminada a mediodía lo que despertó a Haruko Kusume, ni el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Fue ella misma la que abrió los ojos, aunque no fue por su cuenta; todo fue culpa de ese horrible sobresalto que le hizo saltar de la cama, los ojos bien abiertos y pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su rostro.

Por instinto giró la cabeza hacia el sonido que había escuchado, el de su puerta abriéndose, encontrándose con que Mannoko miraba hacia adentro tímidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver al Haruko ya tan despierta y tan alerta.

-¿Te desperté? -preguntó suavemente, entrando a la pieza. La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole a la niña.

-No, Mannoko, sucede algo? -inquirió cortésmente, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras se levantaba de su cama, estirando las piernas, que las sentía cansadas, como si hubiera permanecido de pie toda la noche, algo que en cierto modo había sucedido.

-Haruko, mi madre me pidió que te dijera que ya te arreglaras porque nos va a llevar a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

-Eso ya lo sabía -dijo la chica, a lo que la hermana de su prometido la miró extrañada.

-Es decir...-Haruko se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiéndolo todo en un instante. Desconcertada y maravillada, movió la cabeza rápidamente al ver a su futura cuñada observarla con desconcierto- Bueno, yo supuse que me dirías algo así porque ni la Sra. Oyamada ni tú han tenido tiempo para comprar algo, verdad?

Mannoko asintió y la inglesa rió con ganas, acariciando su cabeza.

-Descuida, estaré lista en quince minutos -dijo, corriendo al baño y encerrándose en este, colocándose frente al espejo del lavabo, observando su rostro atentamente. Cierto era que era la misma de la noche anterior, pero a la vez era como si algo nuevo hubiera cambiado en ella, y creía saber qué. Lo sentía.

-Se ha ido -se dijo en voz alta, tocando la mejilla de su reflejo- Su alma se ha ido... Por ahora todo está bien -murmuró sonriendo, antes de meterse a bañar. Pero no solo eso se había ido; también se había ido el dolor por la muerte de sus padres, aunque no se diera cuenta y solo lo sintiera.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¿Qué te parece esta camisa para Manta, Haruko? -preguntó Keiko Oyamada enseñándole a la inglesa una camisa de manga larga que no pareció ser del agrado de la chica, o quizás sus ojos estaban en otro lado y su cabeza fuera de la realidad, demasiado concentrada en la música de sus audífonos. Sin embargo, esta vez sí respondió.

-Le encantará -respondió, dándose cuenta de que Mannoko también asentía. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios de Haruko; era muy extraño pero muy divertido saber lo que iba a pasar, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que todo se repitiera, pensó apretando los labios al salir de la tienda departamental en la que estaban.

Todavía seguía pensando en eso cuando notó que Keiko Oyamada le iba a preguntar sobre las compras que no iba a hacer por falta de dinero, por lo que por instinto tomó su celular, que al instante empezó a vibrar, así que tomó la llamada, dejando que las otras se adelantaran.

-Hola Anna -dijo echando a caminar.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? -preguntó la rubia, quien teléfono en mano, se miraba frente al espejo de su habitación en la Pensión Asakura, colocándose su bandana.

-Las sacerdotisas hacemos cosas así no? -replicó burlona- Me vas a decir sobre el regalo de Yoh, no?

-Veo que tus habilidades han mejorado -respondió Kyouyama, oyendo una risa del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro de 15 minutos en la parada.

-Click-

Ahora era ella quien había dejado a su amiga con las palabras al aire, pensó divertida, corriendo hacia la parada de autobuses, esquivando a varios compradores con los brazos repletos de cajas, no sin antes avisar a la madre y hermana de Manta.

Esta vez no tomó ningún atajo y llegó con tiempo de sobra a la parada, aunque como era de esperarse Anna Kyouyama ya estaba ahí, cruzada de brazos y esperando.

-Hola -saludaron a un mismo tiempo.

-Vámonos ya; entre más temprano, mejor -dijo la sacerdotisa tomando a la chica del brazo para abordar un autobús, aunque la muchacha se pelo oscuro se detuvo inconscientemente, a lo que la itako la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, y abordando al vehículo, revisando la ruta por si acaso, que resultó ser la 33, cosa que alivió a la inglesa, quien se recostó tranquilamente en uno de los asientos al fondo, mirando a la rubia, quien miraba hacia el frente, seria como siempre.- No me vas a decir que le vas a regalar a Yoh, verdad?

-Es una sorpresa, pero en fin...ya casi llegamos. -murmuró. Kusume asintió, frunciendo el ceño, manteniéndose alerta, aunque se viera como una paranoica.

Cinco minutos ambas adolescentes descendieron del autobús, aunque antes la amiga de Anna, siguiendo con su paranoia miró largamente el rostro del conductor, quien resultó ser una amable mujer, hasta que la prometida de Yoh la empujó y ambas salieron a la fría calle, cubierta con un manto blanco de nieve.

-¿Es aquí? -preguntó la inglesa sorprendida un poco. No se distinguía algún centro comercial en esa estrecha calle, ni alguna tienda, solo un viejo y polvoriento teatro. La muchacha se volteó para preguntarle a su amiga si de veras pensaba comprar algo en ese lugar, a menos de que fuera una película vieja en el teatro o algo así, cuando de repente sintió que alguien cubría sus ojos con una bufanda.

-AAAAAAAh!

_Continuará..._

Neko: Hola! U Jeje, sé que no es la mejor manera de presentarse ante ustedes de nuevo, queridos lectores uu, por lo que les debo grandisisisisímas disculpas

por no haber actualizado en más de un mes oou, pero es que le escuela me absorbió por completo con los exámenes y trabajos, con eso de la loquera de finales

de semestre . pero valió la pena porque subí una décima y tengo más de un mes de vacaciones para mi nOn, aparte de que anduve loqueando un rato

con mis amigos (chamacos horribles los quiero un chingo!!!! nn) aunado a un ligero bloquero o, pero en fin heme aquí una vez más xD sorry de nuevo:

Shinjitsu: nnU era inesperado o no encontrarse a Hao? Creo que en parte sí, pero no se sabía cuando iba a aparecer, ne? Y bueno, realmente fue una

coincidencia que las fechas de Navidad se cruzaran xD no estaba planeado pero debido a este ligero atraso al parecer va a ser así U tienes el disco de DAI?

T-T genial, ojala yo tuviera los de The Pillows, o mínimo el soundtrack de FLCL: Addict o pero eso a su tiempo ;; io también te extraño, y respecto a ese

asunto de esa persona ¬¬ bueno, dígamos que por ahora tengo otros intereses, pero no significa que lo haya descartado :P todo a su tiempo.

Loconexion: U Gomen ne por la espera larga .U creo que te dejé picado por bastante tiempo n.nU sorry por no haberlo continuado tan rápido.

Daina-chan: Yo no creo que estés loca sino todo lo contrario o además también Hao tiene lo suyo nn sip, gracias, me fue bien en la escuela, subí de 9.82 a 9.90 xD nada mal para fin de semestre oo tronaste mate? Lo lamento mucho, espero no tengas que presentar algún examen final, o que este no sea tan

difícil. Te lo dice alguien que estuvo dándoles asesorías a dos de sus amigos para un examen final o.oU y creéme que no se veía bonito el asunto.

The chosen girl: HaoxAnna? No, no planeo hacer algo así nnU no alcanza el tiempo ni encaja en la trama .. y pues exenté mis exámenes, gracias nOn así que no tengo que matarme xD verano? o.O acá en México hace frío, pero ya fui a comprarme ropa, con eso de las compras de Navidad estás aprendiendo japonés? Sugoii - te deseo mucha suerte!

Neko: uu Pues esto es todo lo que tocó, me lo merezco por ser tan floja y tener mi primer bloqueo mental ..U por lo menos no duró más, y ojalá todavía

se acuerden de mi que ustedes siempre están en mi corazoncito nOn por cierto, ya tengo un blog!!! Para quien no lo sepa un blog es un diario en línea, donde

escribo con cierte frecuencia lo que me sucede n-n por si alguien quiere darse una vueltecita, visitar y dejar algo la dirección es nn

espero me visiten! esto es todo por hoy nOn see ya soon and merry x-mas!!! xD


	16. Funny Bunny

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

16.- Funny Bunny.

-Hao!!!! -exclamó fúrica Haruko Kusume soltando patadas a diestra y a siniestra, sumida como estaba en la oscuridad absoluta de una bufanda que la cubría, hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-Creí que no llegarían; estamos a punto de...¡Mi pie!

-¿Yoh? -preguntó confusa, deteniéndose por completo, quedando sumida totalmente en un mundo donde no veía nada. Al parecer nadie escuchó su comentario, pues pronto escuchó parte de una conversación entre el amigo de su prometido de la itako.

-...sh! Se va a dar cuenta!

-Lo siento, Annita, pero dolió mucho ;; -susurró el chico, sobándose con una mano la parte afectada.

-¿Yoh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en otro lado? -preguntó la inglesa sorprendida, tratando de librarse de la bufanda que no la dejaba ver, cosa que no pudo lograr debido a que esta estaba bien sujeta alrededor de su cabeza.

-Mejor entremos de una vez, me estoy muriendo de frío -refunfuñó Anna ásperamente. La chica de pelo oscuro estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, cuando sintió que un brazo la tomaba de donde no estaba enyesada, y la jalaba gentilmente.

-Ten cuidado que aquí está la acera, y a continuación vamos a entrar...¡con cuidado! No queremos tenerte con otro pie roto, eh? -exclamó el prometido de la rubia, divertido al verla dar un pequeño traspié al subir a la acera que los llevaría al teatro Bonsaí. La chica gruñó enojada y se aferró al brazo de su amigo.

A pesar de que no podía ver, la prometida de Manta pudo percibir que entraba a un lugar cerrado en el que más personas se encontraban, a juzgar por varias voces y murmullos que inundaban el lugar, así como varios rasgueos de guitarras que le hicieron sentir una cosquilla en el estómago de que algo bueno se acercaba...¿qué estaba a punto de suceder?

-¿Yoh? ¿Yoh? ¿Anna? ¿Alguien me podría decir que rayos está pasando? -preguntó a punto de gritar, tratando de hacerse oír por medio del barullo que cada vez se incrementaba poco a poco. Nadie le respondió, quizás por el ruido que poco a poco llenaba el lugar, o porque súbitamente Yoh la había sentado, sin quitarle la bufanda. A su lado sintió a su amiga, quien también había ocupado su lugar; al parecer la sacerdotisa iba a explicarle algo por el modo en que sintió que se inclinó sobre ella, pero una voz potentemente amplificada se le adelantó.

-Los siguientes participantes son "London Nightmare". -la voz rápidamente dejó de hacerse notar a causa de que varias personas aplaudieron y otras más abuchearon. Incluso Haruko creyó oír una voz conocida que decía "¡Apestan!".

-¿Shojiro? -preguntó sintiéndo que cada vez más las preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro, atiborrándolo al máximo. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Había oído a Shojiro? ¿Qué hacía Yoh allí? Ni siquiera había terminado de formularse las preguntas cuando de un jalón sintió que Anna le quitaba la bufanda, y todas sus respuestas se desvanecían en el aire al encontrarse frente a frente en primera fila ante su prometido, Manta Oyamada, quien con sus demás amigos, con guitarra en mano y una sonrisa tímida se disponía a cantar.

Ôsama no koe ni sakaratte

barechatta yoru kimi wa waratte ita

AURORA ni sawareru oka no UE

ryôte no bashite boku wo sasotte ita

(In the voice of a king you announced your opposition

In the exposèd night, you were smiling

Affected by the aurora, above all else

Reaching out both hands, you invited me)

-¡¿Manta?! -exclamó atónita la muchacha, llevándose las manos a la boca, formando una extraña sonrisa llena de sopresa, sin saber si exclamar algo o echarse a reír, pero a esas alturas y con ese sonido tan melódico de la guitarra, no importaba.

hodokete bara bara ni natte BEADS

kirei dane tte yozora ni PRESENT

(The beads which shattered into little pieces

'Isn't it pretty?' The night sky was a present to us)

Para el rubio, todas las prácticas que había hecho en la madrugada, tantos esfuerzos y dedos magullados valían la pena sólo por el hecho de encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro cubierto e incierto de la persona a quien más quería, y que, al caerse esa bufanda verde, sus ojos se abrieran al máximo, rebosando un extraño brillo de asombro y alegría, sus mejillas tornándose rojas y mostrando ternura al llevarse las manos a la boca en un gesto infantil que lo conmovió y lo hizo seguir tocando.

Dôkeshi wa sugao wo misenai de

jôdan mitai ni aru hi inakunatta

(I couldn't believe he wasn't there that day--

The clown, who couldn't show his true FACE)

A un mismo tiempo, las miradas de Ren, Horo Horo y Lyserg se entrecruzaron por encima de las baquetas y las cuerdas de guitarra y bajo, intercambiando miradas cómplices y sonrisas fugaces al ver la expresión que Oyamada y su amada se dedicaban, como si no hubiera nadie más en el Teatro más que solo ellos, diciéndose cosas que no se expresaban con las palabras, sino con la mirada.

Sekai wa kyô mo kantan sô ni mawaru

sono SPEED de namida mo kawaku kedo

(Today, too, the world just spins along

At a speed like this, tears can't help but dry, and yet--)

Al lado de Haruko, Yoh y Anna observaban con miradas de interés y satisfacción el modo en que Manta se inclinaba sobre su guitarra, sacando las mejores notas mientras que Haruko lo miraba extasiada, siguiéndole el ritmo de la canción con las manos, mientras su boca tarareaba bajito una de sus canciones favoritas japonesas: la que él interpretaba.

Kimi no yume ga kanau no wa

dareka no kage janai ze

kaze no tsuyoi hi wo era nde

hashitte kita

(If your dreams come true

It won't be because of anyone but yourself

You choose to run

Even on the days when the wind blows hard)

En todo el teatro no se escuchaba voz alguna más que la de Manta Oyamada, pues tal era su impacto y el sentimiento con el que cantaba que la audiencia se quedaba sin respiración, sin otro sonido más que el de un corazón que latía sin ritmo alguno más que el que la batería le dictaba; era el corazón de Haruko, acompañando con su dulce música a la voz de su amado.

Imagoro doko de dôshiteru no kana

me ni ukabu tereta ushiro sugata ni

aitai ina

I wonder if somewhere, something's going wrong about now

When I envision your shy, departing form

How I want to see you again)

Todo, absolutamente todos los presentes guardaban silencio, dejándose llevar deliciosamente por el sentimiento que esa hermosa canción imponía sobre el lugar, pues tan grande era el sentimiento que generaba, en especial porque tenía un significado especial para dos de los seres presentes en el Teatro Bonsái.

Kimi no yume ga kanau no wa

dareka no kage janai ze

kaze no tsuyoi hi wo era nde

hashitte kita

(If your dreams come true

It won't be because of anyone but yourself

You choose to run

Even on the days when the wind blows hard)

Ya casi terminaba la canción, pero a la vez llegaba a la mejor parte, aquella en donde las guitarras sonaban mejor y la batería parecía ir a mejor ritmo, o quizás era porque súbitamente todos se habían dado cuenta, saltando ligeramente de sus asientos, de que el tiempo se les escapaba entre notas y sonidos, volviendo a un mundo con un tiempo normal, alejándose lentamente hacia el ritmo normal de la vida.

Tobe nakute mo fuan janai

jimen wa tsutzuiteru nda

suki na basho ni ikô

kimi nara sore ga dekiru

(Even if you can't fly, it's no problem:

The ground goes on anyway.

Let's go to the place that you love

It's you we're talking about--I know you can do it)

Eso era todo. No falto un rasgueo de más o un sonido de menos para hacer la canción perfecta, mucho menos cuando la primera en levantarse de su butaca como resorte y aplaudir furiosamente con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios de mariposa, fue Haruko, seguida de Yoh, Anna y el resto del público, contando a los jurados y exceptuando a la banda de Shojiro.

Eso era todo.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-¡Ya no te quedan uñas! -exclamó Anna sorprendida levantando una ceja al observar de cerca las manos de su amiga, quien se retorcía nerviosa en su asiento desde hacia más de una hora, ansiosa de tanto esperar los resultados finales, además de no haber visto a su prometido tan de cerca como le hubiera gustado, ya que el terminar la banda de interpretar su canción una pesada cortina color vino se había puesto como barrera entre ellos y el público, tras lo cual los habían hecho pasar a bastidores, en donde debían esperar hasta que terminara el concurso.

Haruko, apenas consciente del comentario de la itako, se volvió a mirar al shaman que las acompañaba, en sus ojos azules reflejado en nerviosismo.

-¿Yoh, me prestas tu mano? A ti todavía te quedan uñas.

Asakura la miró sorprendido, a punto de echarse a reír, sin decidirse a darle la mano o no, cuando súbitamente todas las luces del Teatro se encendieron, destacando una blanca que se posaba suavemente en el centro del escenario, donde apareció el jurado.

-Oh my...-murmuró la inglesa llevándose las manos a la boca, sin importarle el hecho de que ya se había acabado las uñas y al parecer seguía con los dedos. Finalmente, la chica del pelo negro y lacio con puntas azules habló.

-Los miembros del jurado hemos deliberado largamente para decidir quien sería el ganador definitivo del concurso, además de los boletos para el concierto y la asombrosa cantidad de cincuenta mil yenes, pero al final hemos llegado a una decisión bastante difícil pero justa.

El público contuvo la respiración, pendiente de cada una de las palabras del jurado, sobre todo cuando la muchacha de las rastas rosas tomó unos papeles y los leyó en voz alta.

-En este concurso no hay segundos ni terceros lugares; solo un ganador -la chica se vio interrumpida levemente, por lo que alzó la mirada un par de segundos en buca del grito agudo que alguien había dejando escapar, pero no distinguió a nadie, quizás porque Anna rápidamente había amordazado a Haruko para que ya no siguiera en su crisis de nervios.

La tensión era insoportable, sobre todo porque al jurado parecía gustarle esa inquietante atmósfera que descendía sobre el Teatro Bonsái, y disfrutaban viendo los rostros crispados de los participantes. Tras lo que les pareció una espera fatigante el chico del pelo para arriba tomó la palabra.

-#26

La audiencia, en vez de soltar un atronador rugido, se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados, confusa, todos murmurando a la vez en un tono cada vez más alto.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Anna ligeramente confundida.

-¿No será ese el nombre de una banda? -inquirió a su vez la chica de pelo negro con voz triste; a su lado, Yoh soltó una risita.

-No lo creo, solo esperen y verán -respondió, tratando de hacerse oír entre todo el vocerío, que finalmente cesó en cuanto el chico de pelo platinado alzó una mano.

-El ganador del concurso es la banda #26, "London Nightmare".

El grito más alto de todos fue, sin lugar a dudas, el de Haruko Kusume.

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

-Ren, pellízcame.

-¿Qué? -el shaman chino volteó a ver al amigo que había dicho eso, no sin antes quitarse la correa que sostenía su bajo.

-Que me pellizques -respitió Manta Oyamada señalando con un dedo nervioso su pierna.

-¿Para qué quieres que Ren te pelizque la pierna? -preguntó desconcertado el shaman del hielo, sin soltar todavía su guitarra.

-No siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, es más, no creo estar aquí -murmuró el rubio con voz trémula; sus amigos le devolvieron la mirada encogiéndose de hombros, más rápidamente Lyserg ya le había dado un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, que el chico apenas notó, sobándose la zona adolorida sin mucho interés, examinando a la vez sus dedos.

-No se de que te preocupas, si todo salió a la perfección -musitó el inglés tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No, cometí un par de errores y me oí un poco desafinado -suspiró emitiendo una leve sonrisa, recordando aquel momento mágico que había compartido en el escenario con su prometida.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión tal vez si...-Ren Tao se calló de repente, ya que uno de los miembros del jurado había aparecido tras bastidores, en donde los finalistas de la Guerra de Bandas eran reunidos. El chico de pelo platino se colocó en el centro y leyó una hoja que traía en la mano.

-#15, #28, #2 , síganme -dijo, tras lo cual más de una docena de chicos salió del lugar, entre ellos Shojiro, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción a Manta, cosa que hizo que el rubio rechinara los dientes. Tardo un rato en calmarse y darse cuenta de que su banda y él eran los únicos tras bastidores, así como la chica de las rastas rosas, quien se acercó a ellos.

-Por aquí -indicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. Los miembros de "London Nightmare" se miraron un poco nerviosos..¿acaso ellos eran los peores y por eso se habían quedado al último? Para su sorpresa la muchacha los miró y rió ligeramente al llegar a lo que parecía ser parte del escenario.

-Quédense aquí en lo que llega mi colega -dijo, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Manta asintió, y al verla alejarse suspiró largamente, sujetando la guitarra que todavía cargaba y de la que no se había desprendido en más de una hora.

-¿Y ahora? -alcanzó a oír a Horo Horo, quien examinaba el lugar con interés.

-De seguro nos van a llamar para humillarnos por ser los peores -dio el joven de pelo verde sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé, pero creo que oigo algo -respondió el chino distraídamente- pero no estoy seguro, estas cortinas o lo que sean no me dejan escuchar bien -agregó, palpando lo que parecían ser unas cortinas de terciopelo o de alguna tela pesada.

Todos guardaron silencio, aguzando el oído, aunque poco podían oír, hasta que oyeron lo que parecía ser la voz de uno de los miembros del jurado, seguida de un silencio que no duró mucho.

-¿Ya habrán dicho el nombre del ganador? -se preguntó Oyamada deteniéndose en seco al dar vueltas en círculos por espacio de varios minutos.

-No lo sé, pero hay mucha gente inquieta...tal vez no están conformes -murmuró el inglés.

-Shhh! -exclamó Ren, acercándose a la cortina- Creo que alguien del jurado está halando....

Todos dejaron de emitir sonido alguno, aunque no dio esfuerzo, por lo que los chicos bajaron la cabeza, tristes de haberse esperanzado en algo que no alcanzaron.

Sin embargo, súbitamente los cuatro pegaron un ligero brinco de sorpresa al oír claramente un grito que les resultó extrañamente familiar, solo que lo habían escuchado antes con un tinte de miedo, pero ahora se oía eufórico a rabiar. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar palabra alguna, puesto que antes de que alguno de ellos parpadeara, la obscura cortina de terciopelo subió por encima de sus cabezas a velocidad de vértigo, y de un minuto para otro se encontraron frente a frente con la atronadora audiencia del Teatro Bonsái, que les aplaudía sin césar, lo que para ellos fue la sorpresa más grande del día; de creerse perdedores e ignorados a pasar, en cuestión de segundos, a ser los indiscutibles ganadores de la Guerra de Bandas.

Increíble.

Simplemente increíble.

Otro pensamiento no podría describir mejor lo que pensaban Ren Tao, Manta Oyamada, Lyserg Diesel y Horo Horo, y menos cuando de un salto, una chica menuda de pelo oscuro saltó al escenario, y completamente presa de un ataque de emoción, se prendió del cuello del muchacho de pelo rubio, gritando cosas incomprensibles debido al ruido, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y una que otra lágrima pequeña de felicidad.

-¡Manta! -exclamó fuertemente escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de su entumecido prometido- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ganaste! ¡¡¡GANASTE!!! -la muchacha saltaba todavía aferrada al joven, quien poco a poco rodaba con sus brazos su talle, con gestos torpes como si estuviera en un sueño, ya que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad con tantos pensamiento confusos a su alrededor: la Guera de Bandas, el concurso, el ganar sin darse cuenta...pero todo fue fácil de digerir al sentir el cuerpo de la inglesa a su lado, y simplemente se dejo llevar, abrazándola suavemente, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, Haruko -susurró finalmente, su rostro escondido aspirando el suave perfume de su cabello, reteniendo con todas su fuerzas ese maravilloso momento.

- Ganamos...

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

La tarde caía maravillosamente sobre Japón en forma de pétalos de luz rosas y naranjas que se mantenían estáticos en el cielo, haciendo ese momento mágico, en especial para Manta Oyamada y Haruko Kusume, quienes caminaban muy juntos, un poco lejos del resto de London Nightmare, Anna e Yoh, quienes avanzaban hacia la parada del camión con destinoa la pensión Asakura, en donde una fiesta de seguro se prepararía por parte de Jun y Pilika.

-Fue genial, ¿no te parece? -le preguntó el rubio a su prometida, sonriendo tiernamente; ella en toda respuesta, se limitó a tomar su brazo y a pegarse más a él, sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos cerrados.

-No creo poder borrar nunca de mi mente la expresión de Shojiro cuando supieron que su banda había perdido los 50 mil yenes -rió- Creo que con eso aprenderá a no meterse con los profesionales -agregó mirando al chico, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Ya, él lo hizo solo para molestarte y por el dinero... -murmuró, tratando de no darle importancia.- Lo mío tiene más valor...-suspiró, tomando su mano.

-50 mil yenes -rió ella apretando su mano, bromeando. Finalmente, la pareja apretó el paso hasta reunirse con los demás, ya que dentro de poco llegaría el camión. Fue ahí cuando a Manta se le ocurrió una idea. Justo cuando estaban a menos de 10 pasos de distancia, tomó la otra mano de la muchacha, de tal modo que ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó.

-Alejémonos de aquí -le susurró el maliciosamente, a lo que ella centró toda su atención en él, los ojos bien abiertos...¿Qué Manta qué? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hoy sí que era un día raro; primero ese extraño suceso con Hao, y luego que Manta y los demás ganaran la Guerra de Bandas; definitivamente hoy no iba a ser un día normal o tranquilo para Haruko, así que no iba a decirle que no a su prometido, en especial cuando apenas y tenía un pequeño ratito a su lado.

-Está bien -sonrió, en sus ojos brillando la misma malicia que la que brillaban el los ojos de él.

-Andando -puntualizó el dando la vuelta seguido de ella que tomaba su mano, echándose a correr en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, alejándose del resto de London Nightmare y compañía por el resto de la tarde.

_Continuará..._

Neko: nn Otro songfic! Esa canción de The Pillows realmente quedó bien nOn son mi banda japonesa favorita (además de D.A.I y Malice Mizer ), aunque también me esta gustando mucho Placebo - la voz de Brian Molko es hermosa nnU ehem, no tuve tiempo de subir los capítulos debido a vacaciones navideñas xD pero ahora ya tengo más tiempo con eso de que todavía no he entrado a clases y estas festividades ya acabaron, así a lo que voy o.ó

Laila: Amigui! - Ay, muchas gracias por tu hermosísimo review, espero que después de todo no estés tan atareada con todo lo que haces o.o se ve que son muchas cosas. Erm, respecto a lo que pasó con Haruko, Hao y Anna, de que todo volvió a empezar de nuevo, podría decirse que fue una ilusión de parte de Hao con Haruko para que no sospechara de nada o.ó y pues si intentaré eso con Manta, ya tengo algo planeado por ahí xD Tu también CUI-date mucho nOn

Daina-chan: U Lamento que hayas tronado, pero que bueno que al final no te fuiste al extraordinario o.oU que cerca ha de haber estado eso .. lamento no haber continuado pero he andado ocupada llenándome la cabeza de fruslerías sentimentales sin sentido que la voz de Brian Molko ya removió de mi cabeza

así que aquí le seguiré xD ANNTA o.o mejor no xD y yo conozco a Fukaru-san es genial xD (ella lee mi otro fic, el de los Shamanes Superpoderosos o.o) yo tambiént te deseo una feliz Navidad (aunque ya pasó xD) y me gustaría hablar contigo y con Fukaru por msn o.o si tienen, que el mio es (ah si! si alguien más me quiere agregar adelante xD)

Hikari: Holas! :3 Nah, descuida lo de los reviews, lo importante es saber que lo has leído A mi también me encanta la pareja MantaxHaruko 0 Aquí yo sigo o.o y gracias por el consejo, así que al poner la dire de mi blog tiene que ir así? h t t p : k a t z e b l e u . p i t a s . c o m jeje xD ese es mi blog nOn ya en su segunda versión o.ó

Loconexion: ¿Ahora qué? xD Hum eso ya lo veremos sorry por la espera tomodachi o.o

Shinjitsu: Bueno manito xD ahora ya en este capi ya viste lo que pasó con la banda xD lamento haberme desviado un poco pero fue una idea súbita que se me vino a la mente y me pareció excelente idea ponerla aquí vaya que me inspire xD supongo que se lo tendría que agradecer a alguien ¬¬u pero no, ni las

gracias se merece ¬¬ ni la mota de polvo que pisan mis zapatos xD Sho también te deseo lo mismo bro, aunque ya es algo tarde xD TQM n.n

The chosen girl: Nah, Haruko no se puso diabólica o.o estuvo ap unto de convertirse en yo oo jejeje y pues por ahora Hao ya no va a aparecer o sería telenovela de quinta xD aunque si le agrega mucho suspenso y meio a la trama oo oie cómo supiesta lo de London Nightmare? OO Sonata Artica? Nunca había oído de ese grupo, pero si me mandas información te estaría agradecida para ver como suenan o que tal xD

Neko: nn esto es todo por hoy, espero verlos pronto en otro capítulo! Y recuerden, Placebo, Nirvana, The Pillows, Clapton, Queen y el flamenco rulean por siempre! XD


	17. Back in the picture

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

17.- Back in the picture.

Como en un sueño, el avión con destino a Londres se deslizaba suavemente sobre las nubes. En el, una chica de lacio pelo negro pegaba el rostro a la ventana, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de solo pensar que en un par de horas llegarían a la patria añorada. ¡Londres! Sonriendo, Haruko Kusume se dejó caer suavemente sobre su asiento, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, girando la cara para encontrarse frente a frente con el durmiente rostro de su prometido, Manta Oyamada, quien se encontraba arrebujado bajo una frazada, la cabeza apoyada en una almohada y la conciencia perdida en un tranquilo sueño.

-Espero se acostumbre a la diferencia de horarios -susurró sonriendo tiernamente, acomodando unos mechones rubios de esa cabecilla durmiente. La inglesa no pudo evitar suspirar al tener a la persona que más quería a su lado, y tampoco pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que ambos abandonaron el Concurso de Bandas, hasta ese momento, en que se encontraban en un avión rumbo a Londres, para organizar los preparativos de la boda.

Flash Back

-Bienvenidos a "Chokoreto", ¿puedo tomar su orden? -preguntó un simpático mesero a la pareja de adolescentes que acaban de llegar. Por toda respuesta la chica de pelo oscuro negó con la cabeza sonriente, mientras que el chico de pelo rubio asintió.

-Dos pedazos del mejor pastel que tengan y malteadas con todo -dijo alegremente, a lo que Haruko rió y el mesero se fue.

-¿Estás contenta? -le preguntó su prometido tomando su mano, ajenos a la realidad en aquel café pequeño y tranquilo perdido en una de las tantas calles de Funbari.

-¿Contenta? ¡Manta, acabas de ganar una de las Guerras de bandas más importantes! ¡¿Cómo no estar contenta?! -exclamó, sus ojos refulgentes de alegría, tanto que casi derriba la mesa al abalanzarse sobre el chico para abrazarlo.

-¡Haruko! -exclamó Oyamada más rojo que un tomate, disfrutando el tenerla más cerca, aunque un poco apenado, ya que la mayoría de la gente los veía con mucha curiosidad.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella sonrojada, volviendo de nuevo a su lugar- En fin, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre lo que hicieron la banda y tú -pidió ella mirándola ansiosamente. El joven se encogió de hombros, y tras una media hora en la que ambos comieron pastel y tomaron malteadas, Oyamada procedió a contarle de donde había sacado la idea, el por qué lo había hecho, cómo había convencido a los demás para ayudarle, las veces que se había desvelado para practicar sin importar que pasara...en fin, todo el calvario por el que había pasado hasta llegar al gran día en la Banda de Guerras, para finalmente ganar no solo el concurso ni los boletos, sino defender el honor de su amada al ganar su apuesta.

Al terminar su relato volteó a verla, encontrándose con que la chica permanecía mirándolo fijamente, sumamente conmovida, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nadie había hecho algo así por mi antes -murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Descuida, lo haría de nuevo -dijo el sonriendo, observando como ella asentía agradecida, tomando un largo sorbo de su malteada, mas, al inclinarse, una gran mancha de crema batida había quedado sobre su mejilla. Ese gesto hizo que el joven sonriera, a lo que ella abrió los ojos un poco más, ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó inocentemente, alzando la mirada.

-Tienes crema en tu mejilla -indicó Oyamada, señalando el lugar indicado con una risita. La inglesa alzó una ceja enojada, tomando bruscamente una servilleta y pasándosela por la cara.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó.

-Sigue ahí -dijo el muchacho, riendo más fuerte, a lo que ella, los ojos centelleantes de enojo, tomó otra servilleta, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Te falta un poco -dijo Manta, tomando a su vez una servilleta y acercándose a su prometida, removiendo la famosa mancha- Lo que pasa es que...-el chico ya no pudo articular otra palabra, al estar tan cerca de ella y de sus labios. Como era de esperarse, Haruko reaccionó más rápido y lo besó tiernamente en la boca, dejándolo anonadado.

-Listo -susurró, sonrojándose fuertemente, no menos que ella, quien también sonrió, apresurándose a tomar de su malteada, desviando la mirada hacia la noche que caía sobre Japón, distraída en admirar las estrellas, sintiendo como su prometido posaba su mano sobre la de ella. Súbitamente, la muchacha se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta apenas de los ramos de muérdago que colgaban de cada esquina, así como de la escarcha que decoraba aquel lugar, así como el magnífico pino que se encontraba del otro lado del local, y cuyas luces en ese momento se reflejaban sobre el vaso de Haruko.

-Cierto. -murmuró alzando la mirada hacia Asakura, quien la observaba fijamente- Se me había olvidado por completo que mañana es Navidad.

-Eres la persona más distraída que conozco -replicó el rubio mesándole el cabello negro juguetonamente, al momento que ella, ligeramente roja bajó la cabeza. El muchacho rió con ganas y pidió la cuenta, tomando a su chica de la mano, quien se separó de él en el momento en que Manta pagaba lo consumido, admirando con evidente alegría el hermoso arbolito, sus ojos azules resplandecientes de ilusión, Con las misma sonrisa que la de ella, el muchacho se acercó a la inglesa, colocándose detrás de ella.

-¿No es hermoso?

-Es que con tantas cosas que han pasado, yo había olvidado por completo...-suspiró, callando de pronto al recordar su encuentro con Hao, temblando inconcientemente. Al instante, Oyamada se dio cuenta, debido a la mano que acababa de sujetar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó el joven, sin dejar de soltarla. Ella permaneció callada, apretando su mano tímidamente.

-...

-¿Haruko?

-Antes de que yo llegara para acá sucedió algo extraño...me encontré con Hao -dijo en voz baja, saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería, seguida de cerca por un confuso Manta.

-¿Hao?

-Tuvimos un encuentro, y pasaron muchas terribles -murmuró, deteniéndose de pronto ante las lágrimas que ahogaban sus ojos, y sin poder decir palabra alguna, se aferró a su amado fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho, desde donde le contó entre sollozos lo ocurrido con el gemelo de Yoh, mientras caminaban por las calles recién cubiertas de suaves copos de nieve, que caían lentamente sobre la noche, pintándola de blanco. Al finalizar su relato, la chica suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, notando como ya ambos se encontraban frente a la reja correspondiente a la mansión Oyamada, mas sintió como una mano le alzaba la barbilla, encontrándose con un par de ojos obscuros, cuyo dueño le habló dulcemente.

-Todo va a estar bien ahora que Hao se ha ido. Y no dejaré que te haga nada malo mientras yo esté a tu lado, Haruko. Es una promesa. -Y selló sus palabras con un tímido, pero profundo beso en los pálidos labios de la chica, quien asintió y se dejó llevar por esa suave sensación que los labios del rubio le transmitían.

Fin del Flash Back

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haruko, quien tardó unos instante en desprenderse de los recuerdos de aquella víspera de Navidad. Pero todo estaba bien ahora que ella y su prometido estaban juntos, se dijo a si misma, acercando su frente a la de Oyamada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, todo está bien -suspiró, acomodándose junto a Oyamada, sumergiéndose lentamente en las aguas del sueño.

Flash Back

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! -exclamó Yoh a manera de saludo, realizando una reverencia a la entrada de la pensión Asakura, dándoles la bienvenida a Manta y a Haruko, quienes habían llegado a festejar Año Nuevo con Yoh y Anna, ya que el resto de los Oyamada festejarían en una cena de gala con algunos conocidos, en tanto que ellos dos pasarían la fecha con sus amigos.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo! -respondió Haruko entrando alegremente a la casa, descalzándose rápidamente en el recibidor, echando a andar hacia la sala, seguida del par de jóvenes.

-Está demasiado entusiasmada, verdad? -preguntó Asakura a su amigo, quien se echó a reír y asintió, observándola desaparecer por el corredor, envuelta en un bonito kimono azul claro con decorados de flores de ciruelo, para la ocasión.

-Mejor que sea así -se limitó a responder el rubio, acomodándose las mangas de su propio kimono.

-¿Y si les dieron permiso para quedarse a pasar la noche? -inquirió el shaman descorriendo la puerta del comedor, revelando la mesa elegantemente decorada y arreglada a rebosar de exquisitos manjares dignos de la fecha, en donde Anna y Haruko platicaban animadamente.

-Si. -musitó el joven acomodándose en un almohadón al lado de la inglesa.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces más tarde les prepararé una habitación nn -dijo el chico de pelo castaño, todavía de pie- Será mejor que traiga el té.

Con paso rápido, Yoh dejó el comedor y avanzó a la cocina, pero no bien había descorrido la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de atrás, encontrándose con un Manta completamente rojo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Una habitación?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Solo una??? OO

-¿Acaso van a necesitar dos cuartos para pasar la noche? -preguntó el shaman alegremente.

-¡Yoh! -Manta se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo su rostro incandescente.

-Ah ya! ¿Acaso pensaste que todos íbamos a pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto como en una pijamada?

-No ..U pero...

-¡Ah! Pues ahí está nn no hay nada de que preocuparse, así que ahora ayúdame a llevar las tazas a la mesa que esas chicas se han de estar muriendo de hambre.

-Claro...-dijo el chico tomando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de porcelana blanca, avanzando lentamente de nuevo al comedor. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nervioso? ¿O acaso todavía seguía siendo tan inocente para creer que cada quien dormiría en una habitación separada? Estos pensamientos siguieron torturando su mente durante la cena, sonrojándose tanto que los demás llegaron a pensar que había comido demasiado picante.

Fuera de eso, fue una velada muy agradable para los cuatro adolescentes, que comieron de todo y platicaron de los planes futuros, entre ellos los de la boda de Haruko y Manta, quien prefirió evitar el tema en vista de la noche que se avecinaba. Asimismo, hubo unas cuantas copas de sake de por medio, por lo que cuando el reloj de pared dio las doce campanadas, todo el mundo rebosaba alegría y los buenos deseos flotaban en el aire. Así permanecieron por otro par de horas Yoh, Anna, Haruko y Manta, hasta que el sueño empezó a hacerse notar entre los jóvenes. O al menos en Haruko, quien ya había apoyado la cabeza sobre la mesita de centro, y se negaba a levantarla.

-Creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir, o por lo menos descansar -dijo Anna, levantándose de la sala en la que ahora ella y sus amigos y prometido se encontraban, observando que parte del Sol ya había matado la noche, y la disolvía en un cielo líquido morado, ligeramente salpicado de estrellas. Yoh asintió, dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga de pelo negro, quien no reaccionó en lo mínimo.

-Será mejor que me la lleve...-dijo Manta tímidamente, tomando a su prometida del talle, para cargarla sobre sus brazos, mientras avanzaba lentamente por el corredor de madera y desaparecía por este al doblar la esquina en dirección a las escaleras, sintiendo como en su espalda se clavaban las miradas de Yoh y Anna.

-También hay que hacer lo mismo ¿no? -preguntó el shaman sonriendo cálidamente y acercándose a su prometida.

-Ni creas que me vas a cargar ¬¬

---...---...---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---...---... ---

Un único pensamiento acosaba a Manta Oyamada mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies hacia el fondo del pasillo, en la habitación que Yoh le había designado a él y a su prometida. Con los ojos bien cerrados, descorrió la puerta en espera de que ahí estuvieran dos futones para ambos, pero el alma se le fue a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que solo había uno.

-No importa -se dijo intentando mantener la calma, notando que empezaba a respirar irregularmente. Y es que no era para más, pues la situación era un poco incómoda: sin padres a la vista, en una casa grande y ligeramente sola, y un solo futón ¿qué más podía pasar? Esa fue la pregunta que asaltó la cabeza el rubio, quien sentía sus manos y su frente perladas de sudor, todavía pegadas al cuerpo de la chica, que seguía entre sus brazos.

-No importa, no pasa nada, no pasa nada -se dijo desesperado, tratando de calmar las hormonas que despertaban poco a poco en su cuerpo.

-¿No pasa qué? -le preguntó una voz adormilada, que hizo que el joven saltara ligeramente, volteando a ver a su prometida, quien lo miraba con ojos amodorrados.

-Nada, es hora de dormir -respondió el sonriendo nerviosamente. Haruko entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, bostezó y se despegó de los brazos del muchacho, poniéndose en pie y abriendo de golpe la habitación, para entrar y empezar a desdoblar el futón.

-¿Qué haces? -le gritó el chico, cerrando la puerta con manos tan temblorosas que se deslizaron sobre el marco. La inglesa volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

-Vamos a dormir ¿no?

-¿¿Vamos??

-Si tu te quieres quedar despierto toda la noche vale, pero yo ya me divertí mucho y quiero descansar -refutó ella. Tras acomodar la almohada sobre el futón miró a Oyamada, cuyo rostro estaba incandescente.

-¿Si? -inquirió, sintiendo que su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¿Vas a dormir o qué?

-Si, pero...-Manta trató de aparentar normalidad- Tu primero...

-¿Yo?

-Si, luego entro yo.

-¿Qué? Vamos a dormir por turnos??

-¿No querrás decir juntos?

-Manta Oyamada ¿de qué cuernos hablas? -preguntó Haruko Kusume poniéndose de pie, ruborizándose lentamente.

-¡De nada! -exclamó el cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo hacerse el ofendido.

-¿Acaso tu pensabas que? -la chica se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, para después soltar una risita, meneando la cabeza- ¡Manta!

-¿Qué? Primero te enojas y luego te ríes ¿Por qué eres tan extraña?

-¿Acaso pensaste que dormiríamos juntos? -la chica sonrió divertida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué solo hay un futón en la habitación, eh?

-Ah -la joven su ruborizó y se encogió de hombres- Tal vez no tienen más, pero...¡pero ese no es el tema! ¿Te vas a dormir sí o no?

-¿Y tú? -replicó a su vez el rubio.

-Yo puedo dormir sentada, o algo así -musitó ella sin darle importancia -Además, tu te ves más cansado...

-No, prefiero que tu descanses a que los dos nos veamos como zombies. ¬¬

-No quiero.

-¡Haruko! ¬¬ Duérmete ahora! -exclamó el joven tomando a su chica de la cintura y acomodándola a la fuerza en el futón. Tras unos momentos de forcejeos y reclamos, Haruko terminó dentro del futón, mientras Oyamada se encontraba casi encima de ella, sujetándola con el brazo, para después acomodarse a su lado, en el suelo.

-Listo -dijo sonriendo con aire triunfal, a lo que ella le recriminó con la mirada, para después soltar una risita.

-Tengo una mejor idea -repuso ella, liberándose de su abrazo ágilmente y tomando el futón, el cual deshizo. -Creo que los dos podemos caber aquí ¿no crees? - Oyamada asintió tímidamente, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba cerca del cálido cuerpo de la chica, escuchando su respiración en silencio. Todavía se sentía nervioso, pero ese sentimiento disminuía conforme sus párpados se iban cerrando.

-¿Tenías tanto miedo de que durmiéramos juntos? -la suave voz de la inglesa lo trajo a la realidad, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que estaban cuerpo a cuerpo, pieles pegadas bajo la misma sábana.

-No sabía lo que pudiera pasar...-murmuró él, ligeramente ruborizado, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, quien se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó, soltando una sonrisita.

-Manta, yo confió en ti -respondió, besando su mejilla y cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, seguida de su prometido.

Fin del Flash Back

-Haruko, ya llegamos -susurró Manta a la oreja de la inglesa, quien abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con el hermoso paisaje londinense, cosa que hizo que despertará por completo y pegara el rostro a la ventanilla, los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya estamos en Londres, Manta! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Ya llegamos!

-¿Extrañabas Londres, verdad? -preguntó Manta acercando su rostro al de ella, quien asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ahora tu conocerás lo que es Londres! -dijo, sintiendo como sus manos entrelazadas con las de su amado, mientras contemplaban en silencio como fina nieve empezaba a caer sobre Inglaterra, en espera de salir del aeropuerto para iniciar su viaje.

_Continuará..._

Neko: o Si! Y para quien pensaba que no iba a continuar este fic debido a que antes tenía una intención o dedicatoria y ahora no ¬¬ es falso! Y si, el título del capítulo es el mismo de una canción de The Rasmus nOn "Back in the picture" me gusta el título xD ahora vamos a lo reviews

Rei Oyamada: Gracias por lo de "muy bueno" a las muchas potencias n/n como no sabía como poner a Hao para que apareciera de súbito elegí lo de chófer xD que bueno que te haya gustado! o

Daina-chan: Tomodachi! - Al fin te pude ver por el msn!!! xD vaya que me inspire, "Funny Bunny" es una de las mejores canciones de The Pillows ;; esh muy tierna, aunque lo curioso es que no estoy enamorada xD jojojo

Laila: - Holas!! Sie, el amor esh lindo ;; sobre todo con esa pareja, a mi me gustaría estar con alguien así jojo xD pero por ahora disfruto más la soltería nn muchas gracias por los buenos deseos!! o yo también te deso lo mejor, como decía la carta :3 y seguiré tu consejo de portarme mal xD sin descuidar mis estudios n.n

Shinjitsu: Bro . En serio creees eso de mi? ;; No sabes lo mucho que me conmueven tus palabras ;; muchas gracias! Espero con ansias tu capítulo que ya tiene largo tiempo que no publicas nada ¬n¬

Neko: Pues esto es todo por ahora, es hora de irme que tengo que estudiar para entrar a segundo semestre .. que miedo! Anyway, see ya soon! o


	18. Not again!

**La prometida de Manta Oyamada.**

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei...lo demás es mío._

18.- Not again!

-¡Taxi! -llamó Keiko Oyamada, haciendo notar su voz por entre el pesado tráfico de la ciudad de Londres en aquel viernes gris en la tarde. El intento fue en vano.

-Vaya -comentó sonriendo ligeramente, con el ceño fruncido- Sí que es difícil conseguir un transporte en Europa, ¿eh? -preguntó volviéndose a ver a su esposo, su hija, su hijo, Haruko y Anna, quien estaba en calidad de acompañante de Haruko y madrina de honor de la boda.

-Yo lo haré -se apresuró a decir la inglesa, separándose del brazo del rubio y corriendo hasta ponerse en el borde de la banqueta. Con una mano en la cintura, utilizó la otra para emitir un potente silbido que hizo que al instante un vehículo amarillo se detuviera en un instante. Satisfecha, la chica de pelo negro giró la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Listo! -exclamó, partiéndose de la risa al ver las expresiones de los demás, en especial la de Manta.

-Te apuesto a que ni tú hubieras silbado tan fuerte -le dijo Oyamada a la itako al subirse al vehículo, cargando con su maleta.

-¬¬ Tú ni siquiera sabes silbar Oyamada.

-o.o Bueno...-el joven carraspeó ligeramente avergonzado un par de segundos, antes de poner las maletas en la cajuela del taxi- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! -exclamó, entrando al vehículo, seguido de Haruko, Anna y Mannoko.

-Y...¿a dónde vamos a ir primero? -preguntó la hermana de Oyamada, accionando el manillar del taxi para bajar la ventana y poder admirar mejor el paisaje londinense.

-Tenemos que ir al hotel a registrarnos, y después iremos a la Plaza Trafalgar a buscar los adornos de los centros de mesa, el menú que se va a servir, los vestidos de las damas de honor, el formato de las invitaciones...-Keiko Oyamada se detuvo, sonriendo triunfalmente al observar las caras sorprendidas de los jóvenes- Ah si! Y lo más importante; el vestido de novia y el traje para Manta.

-¿No son muchas cosas? -inquirió la prometida de Manta ligeramente pálida, asomándose por medio de la otra ventana. Manta asintió tomando su mano.

-Claro que no! -repuso Kyouyama- Solo lo mejor para planear una gran boda, solo piensen que es uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida!

-En eso tiene razón -musitó la esposa de Mansumi Oyamada, quien venía en el asiento delantero junto con el conductor.

-¿Va a ser una boda grande, querida? -preguntó volteando a verlos- Son muchas cosas...

-Probablemente, pero lo mejor es apurarnos antes de que los chicos entren a la escuela, que la boda se realizará en Abril.

-¡¿Abril! -exclamaron a la vez los futuros novios, poniéndo ojos de asombro.

-La primavera es una época hermosa, pero pienso que el verano será más adecuado para mi boda con Yoh -agregó Anna mirando sin ver las amplias avenidas de la ciudad, como si hablara para sí misma.

-Solo faltan 4 meses -dijo Mannoko contando con los dedos.- ¡Falta demasiado!

-Yo digo que más bien falta poco -murmuró Haruko Kusume, sin despegarse de su asombro.

-Cuatro meses se van a pasar en un suspiro -agregó su prometido volteando a ver a su madre, ligeramente molesto- Nadie nos preguntó cuando nos queríamos casar ni cómo.

-Claro que no, ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para esto -contestó su padre- Por favor, doble a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra -indicó al chofer.

-Además, todo va a salir bien, así que no te preocupes hijo -sonrió Keiko. Su hija asintió ilusionada, volteando a ver a Haruko, quien ya había asomado la cabeza por completo fuera de la ventana.

-¡Haruko! -exclamó Manta- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Ah! Solo recordando varios lugares -dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa- Ves esa esquina? Dos cuadras más adentro estaba la casa de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice. Además, creo que vi a Paul hace dos calles, pero no sé si era el porque antes tenía el pelo negro y ahora creo que traía unas puntas rojas y amarillas, además de que lo vi con Jean! Pero si cuando me fui el estaba enamorado de Sara y...-la chica se detuvo al notar que Mannoko, su hermano y la prometida de Yoh ponían cara de que no habían entendido nada- Lo siento -rió- pero es que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba Londres.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso -opinó la que sería su futura cuñada, sonriendo cálidamente. No bien había terminado de decir eso, el taxi se detuvo frente a un impotente hotel de varios pisos que se erguía orgulloso contra el cielo gris, que amenazaba con lluvia. El edificio se veía lujoso y elegante, y pronto ya todos los visitantes se encontraban dentro de un acogedor vestíbulo, pidiendo habitaciones.

-Bien, ya estamos organizados -dijo Mansumi distribuyendo llaves en lo que un botones se hacía cargo de las maletas- Anna y Haruko, esta es su llave; Mannoko, tu dormirás con tu madre y Manta ocupará una habitación conmigo. Mañana ya nos organizaremos mejor para los preparativos de la boda.

-Creo que están cansados -agregó Keiko sonriendo al ver a su hija bostezar- Todavía no se acostumbran a la diferencia horaria. Lo mejor será descansar, querido. ¿Mañana irás a ver al abogado? -preguntó.

-¿Abogado? -repitió Manta.

-Hay que arreglar ciertos asuntos respecto a la compañía del padre de Haruko para lograr la alianza entre las dos compañías y así establecer franquicias en Inglaterra y Japón. -dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes hijo, que nosotros iremos mañana por las demás cosas. Solo tenemos un par de días antes de que regresen a tomar clases.

-Está bien. -dijo el chico, al tiempo que entre todos ocupaban el elevador para dirigirse a sus habitaciones y de ahí bajar a cenar, ya que la tarde súbitamente se había instalado en el cielo europeo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a...-La pregunta de Mannoko se quedó en el aire al ser interrumpida por el timbre de un teléfono celular. Todos se miraron entre sí para saber quien era el dueño, y pronto Haruko atendió la llamada de su aparato.

-¿Sí? ¡¿Alice! -exclamó eufórica, destellando asombro por sus ojos azules- ¿Cómo sabes que ya estoy aquí? ¿Paul? Entonces si era el! Ya cambió de...! ¿Dónde? Apenas tengo menos de un día que acabo de llegar de Japón! Ah si! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! No sabes todo lo que me ha pasado! Si, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte! Cuándo? Ah...estoy en un hotel por ahora...sí, ese lujoso del que tanto nos burlábamos jeje...¿Ahora? Ah, no creo que pueda, voy a cenar y luego...no no tengo nada que hacer...¿vas a estar ocupada? ¿No? ¡Bien! ¿Si podrías?...Fantástico! Si, claro...en cuanto te pueda te paso el número y afinamos detalles, no crees? Claro! Bien, nos vemos al rato! -tan rápido como había contestado, la inglesa colgó su teléfono, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Se nota que no eres conocida -apuntó a decir Anna sarcásticamente, justo en el momento en que el elevador se detenía en el piso destinado a sus habitaciones, así como las de Keiko y su hija.

-Nos vemos en la cena -dijo el prometido de la inglesa antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, pues su cuarto se encontraba un piso arriba. Madre, hija, prometida y amiga asintieron y pronto Anna y Haruko se encontraban frente a su cuarto.

-Creo que se corrió más rápido de lo que esperaba la noticia de que yo ya estaba por acá -respondió la inglesa siguiendo la conversación que había iniciado su amiga, a la vez que pasaba por una ranura una tarjeta electrónica que al instante abrió la puerta de una lujosa habitación, compuesta una suite con sala y terraza, todo amueblado elegantemente. En un rincón reposaban las maletas que habían sido dejadas con anterioridad. Las chicas se apresuraron a acomodar sus cosas y a descansar.

-Si, me imagino -repuso la itako quitándose su abrigo negro- Incluso ya hiciste planes.

-No, solo va a venir una amiga a verme. Debes conocerla, es genial! Es mi mejor amiga de aquí; su nombre es Alice. Tengo pensado pedirle que sea mi otra dama de honor. -contestó la muchacha dejándose caer en la que sería su cama.

-Ha de ser idéntica a ti -repuso Anna doblando su abrigo.

-Entonces te habrá de caer bien -sonrió la prometida de Manta.

-Es hora de ir a descansar, chicos -dijo Keiko Oyamada colocando su cubierto en el plato, tras haber terminado su cena. Mannoko emitió un gruñido de queja, pero a la vez bostezó sin disimulo alguno.

-Andando, ya oyeron -replicó Mansumi. Para su sorpresa, Haruko fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa.

-Buenas noches a todos -anunció rápidamente, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa de parte de su prometido, justo antes de dar la vuelta y salir caminando a paso vivo del restaurante ubicado en el hotel. De ahí, la chica corrió hacia el ascensor, apretando el botón para llamarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó desesperada, tanto que decidió tomar las escaleras. Diez minutos después, resollando y con la frente perlada de sudor, llegó al piso en donde estaba su cuarto. Con algo de frenesí, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la tarjeta de acceso a su cuarto, y en menos de un par de minutos ya estaba en su cuarto, tomando su teléfono celular y marcando un número rápidamente. Esperó mirando el ventanal, hasta que del otro lado de la línea un voz femenina le contestó.

-Hable.

-Hola Alice!

-Haruko! Ya era hora de que hicieras saber que estás viva

-Lo siento, pero la cena se alargó mucho -murmuró la inglesa dejándose caer en una silla, en el balcón de la suite. A lo lejos, oyó como Anna entraba a la habitación- En fin...¿vendrías por acá en una media hora o lo más pronto posible?

-Ya lo creo. Ciao.

-Adiós.

-Click-

-Esa no fue la manera más cortés de retirarte de la cena -le dijo la sacerdotisa, fría como siempre, en cuanto Haruko entró a la pieza. La rubia yacía recostada en su cama, pasando los canales de TV en busca de algo interesante.

-Tenía una llamada que hacer.

-¿Los Oyamada saben? ¿Alguno de ellos?

-No, pero no le veo nada de malo. Es mi mejor amiga de Londres.

-Lo que sea -finalizó la rubia, deshaciéndose de su bandanna. Haruko entrecerró los ojos de cansancio y se tendió en su cama, permaneciendo de cara a la almohada, dejando que la brisa de la noche acariciara sus cabellos. Justo estaba cayendo en el mundo del sueño cuando Anna apagó la TV.

-Ya es tarde. Buenas noches, Haruko -dijo apagando de golpe la lámpara, levantándose de su cama en busca de su ropa para dormir.

-¿Eh? -la joven se levantó con modorra de su cama, restregándose los ojos con pereza. El timbre que sonaba en su puerta la despertó bastante. Quitándose de los párpados los últimos restos de sueño, Haruko abrió la puerta. Una adolescente más alta que ella, de largo pelo rojo ligeramente ondulado, gafas de marco cuadrado delgado negras y ropa igual de rara que la de ella le sonrió a través de sus ojos café oscuro.

-¡Alice! -exclamó la muchacha despertando del todo. Desde adentro de la habitación, Anna Kyouyama, con su yukata puesta, asomó la cabeza.

-¡Hola Haruko! -exclamó la recién llegada saludando a su amiga con el típico saludo de chocar palmas y juntar puños. Hizo lo mismo con Anna, quien prefirió contestar con su indiferente hola.

-Vaya, a esto se le llama lujo ¿eh? -preguntó la pelirroja entrando a la pieza- Desde adentro se ve mucho mejor, ¿y quién es ella?

-Se llama Anna, y es amiga de mi prometido. -contestó la prometida de Manta. La rubia asintió y señaló su cama.

-Supongo que en la mañana nos acompañarás a ayudar a Haruko con los preparativos de la boda ¿cierto? Yo por ahora me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos al balcón a platicar un rato. Buenas noches, Anna. Vamos Alice, tengo varias cosas que contarte! -exclamó la joven de ojos azules tomando a su amiga del brazo y llevándola al balcón.

-Lo primero que me tienes que contar es sobre esa boda -respondió la chica sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su falda una cajetilla- ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias. Por ahora lo he dejado -susurró la muchacha apoyándose en el balcón y observando el cielo con embeleso, recordando con un poco de vergüenza cuando Manta la descubrió en el concierto- ¡No tienes idea de cuánto he extrañado Londres! Por cierto, Alice, mañana me acompañarás a la Plaza Trafalgar a...?

-¡¿Boda! Haruko, no crees que es un poco...apresurado? -la interrumpió la chica de pelo rojo, encendiendo su cigarrillo, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga- Digo, tiene menos de medio año que te fuiste, y ahora regresas así como si nada con un chico con el que te vas a casar...si apenas tienes 16 años! A nuestra edad lo que se hace es vagar, tomar café, tocar con la banda, ir a fiestas, madrugar y despertarse tarde, no entrar a una sociedad de adultos, casada y con todas esas responsabilidades del matrimonio...-Alice suspiró, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

-No lo sé -contestó Kusume mostrándose asombrada- Pero, esto va más allá del compromiso...no veo que tenga nada de malo casarse a esta edad, siempre y cuando no deje de ser quien soy. Además, los sentimientos están de por medio, y ni Manta ni yo le vemos el lado malo a esta situación...aunque debo de admitir que me da un poco de miedo, pues todo ha pasado muy rápido -agregó, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la cajetilla de la otra adolescente, quien al verla sacó un cancerígeno y se lo ofreció a la inglesa, quien lo tomó entre sus manos indecisa.

-¿Manta? ¿Así se llama? ¿Y lo quieres?

-¡Claro que lo quiero! -replicó la muchacha- Es decir...es un complemento de todo lo que soy, y siento por él algo que nunca había sentido por alguien más...

-¿No está aunado al compromiso? Haruko, a duras penas te reconozco. Sigues siento tú, pero creo que has madurado -la joven de gafas sonrió- Increíble.

-Creo que sí -contestó su amiga, tomando el cigarrillo y buscando un encendedor. Al encenderlo, notó que sus manos temblaban ¿Por qué?

-Pero si es lo mejor para ti entonces de seguro que lo será -agregó Alice sonriendo- Lo más importante es que seas feliz, no importa que tan rápido o lento sucedan las cosas. Y lo mejor es que lo quieres más allá de ese acuerdo, ¿no?

Haruko se limitó a asentir, notando como caía la ceniza de su cigarro, que sacudió y se llevó a la boca.

-No creo poder acompañarte a tus preparativos de boda mañana -continuó la pelirroja arrojando la colilla de su cigarro a lo lejos -Hay un concurso de patineta mañana y entré a las eliminatorias -Alice sonrió- Si tú hubieras entrado de seguro ganarías el trofeo, los concursantes de este año son más mediocres que de costumbre. ¿No hay problema?

-Claro que no, sólo serán unas tontas visitas a tiendas aburridas y estiradas, no te perderás de nada -respondió su amiga mirando la lucecilla naranja que despedía su cigarrillo.

-Está bien.

-Será mejor que descanse entonces, Alice. Todavía no me acostumbro a la diferencia horaria.

-Pensé que querías hablar de más cosas -contestó la amiga de Haruko abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Es que tengo mucho sueño.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré luego, si es que tienes tiempo eh? -Alice le sorió a su amiga, y se dejó acompañar por ella a la puerta, donde notó que Haruko se despidió de ella de un modo bastante vago, notando que la chica de ojos azules había tomado otro cigarrillo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Haruko encendió otro cigarro con la colilla del primero, y, tomando sus audífonos, se recostó en la obscuridad sobre su cama entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que una nueva duda se instalara en su mente. ¿Qué le sucedía? Apenas un par de horas se sentía la persona más feliz de todas al estar al lado de la persona que más quería y después de haber superado tantas pruebas, como lo sucedido de Hao, la muerte de sus padres, y más. Parecía que ya no había problema alguno, pero de repente esta duda sobre lo que sentía hacia su prometido. Quizás Alice tenía razón, pensó abriendo los ojos, sin escuchar ya la estridente música que se instalaba en sus oídos, dejando que la ceniza se acumulara temblorosamente en la punta de su cigarrillo. Los meses habían pasado demasiado rápido para ella ahora que lo pensaba, pues en menos de medio año se había enamorado de alguien con quien se uniría para toda la vida. ¿Enamorada? ¿Estaba segura? Haruko suspiró, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Para siempre? ¿No era demasiado? Si lo quería, pero de ahí a estar toda una vida juntos...era más de lo que ella podía pensar. Por ahora lo que más le afectaba era el sueño que la agobiaba y poco a poco le hizo cerrar los párpados, dejando que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran momentáneamente.

-Solo nos falta una cossa por hacer el día de hoy -dijo Keiko Oyamada guardando en su bolsa una lista de preparativos concernientes a la boda- Y es lo más importante -agregó sonriendo.

-¿El vestido de boda? -preguntó Anna, mirando de reojo a Haruko, quien ese día había permanecido muy distraída, dejando que la madre de Manta (con quien no había hablado desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto) decidiera en la mayoría de las cosas. La rubia frunció el entrecejo ¿qué le sucedía a su amiga? Ese día había estado muy extraña, desde que la encontró en la cama dormida con los audífonos encendidos y restos de cigarro en las sábanas.

-Correcto -sonrió la mujer rebosante de orgullo- Mansumi...

-Ah si -dijo el hombre tomando a su hijo del hombro- Manta, es de mala suerte que el novio vea lo que su novia va a usar, así que vamos por nuestros esmóquines...

-Claro -respondió el rubio despidiéndose de las demás, notando que su prometida estaba distraída, aunque lo atribuyó a los nervios al saber de que los preparativos hacían más notable el hecho de que la boda se aproximaba.

-¿Le gusta este modelo, señorita?

-¿Eh?

Lentamente, Haruko volteó a ver a la sonriente asistente de la modista de aquella elegante tienda londinense, cayendo en la cuenta de que se estaba probando el vestido de novia. Tras ver a la asistenta y devolverle la sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo, se volvió a ver la imagen muda que el espejo le devolvía de sí misma, mostrando a una chica con ojos azules de asombro enfundada en un elegante vestido de novia color perla del estilo clásico, con un corsé primorosamente elaborado, grandes mangas de campana tejidas en seda, una gran cauda primorosamente elaborada en encaje y un largo velo de gasa blanca unido a una tiara escondida entre sus cabellos. De no haber sido por el peinado y la cara pensativa, la inglesa hubiera pasado por una princesa a punto de contraer matrimonio.

-Está...bien -contestó vagamente, a lo que Kyouyama frunció en entrecejo. Haruko debería estar resplandeciente de ilusión al probarse el que sería su vestido de novia, y no estar con la mente en otro mundo.

-Ay, a mi me gustó más el modelo que vimos en el aparador -comentó Mannoko observando a su futura cuñada con admiración- El que no tenía mangas. ¿no te gustó a ti Haruko?

-Mannoko, no interfieras en su decisión -la reprendió su madre cariñosamente- ¿este es el vestido que quieres, Haruko?

-No estoy segura, tengo que verlo un poco más -respondió la muchacha observando con algo de curiosidad su vestido.

-Claro -dijo la asistente sonriendo ampliamente- No hay mujer a la que no le guste verse con su vestido antes de que la magia empiece!

-¿Y qué hay de los vestidos de las damas de honor? -inquirió la muchacha rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso me recuerda -interrumpió Keiko mirando a su futura nuera- ¿Ya le comentaste a tu amiga, esa chica que dices que se llama Alice, que quieres que sea tu dama de honor, Haruko?

-¿Eh? Estaba a punto de hacer eso -respondió lentamente, tomando su celular, que se encontraba en la pequeña tarima en la que ella se encontraba.

-Mamá, yo quiero ser dama de honor también

-Haruko decide, yo no. Vamos a ver los otros vestidos, mejor.

-Por acá tenemos varios modelos, señorita. La modista las espera. -dijo la mujer a Anna, señalando una de las dos puertas que se encontraba en ese cuarto, siendo una de ellas la salida.

-Lo importante es que sea negro ¬¬

-o.o Señorita, de acuerdo a la tradición no pueden haber damas de honor con vestidos negros ya que los colores obscuros indican luto, ni de color blanco porque podrían confundirse con la novia.

-Descuida Anna, hay otras opciones que te quedarán muy bien -dijo Keiko en lo que ella y su hija pasaban por la puerta que la asistente les había señalado.- Oh, Haruko ¿vienes?

-Me quedaré un poco más a ver mi vestido, no se preocupen por mi -respondió sonriendo. Las demáss asintieron y pronto la puerta se había cerrado.

Era su oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, preferimos que sean hechos a la medida, muchas gracias! -dijo Manta saliendo con su padre de la tienda de esmóquines, tras haber seleccionado su traje, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo. Justo en ese momento, el celular de su padre empezó a sonar.

-¿Si? -contestó apresuradamente- Keiko, que su...? ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUDO PASAR ESO? Pero...pero si estaban con ella! Vamos para allá -colgó, mirando a ver a su hijo, que a la vez lo miraba interrogativamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Haruko se ha escapado.

-¿QUÉ? -a Manta el alma se le fue a los pies, sintiendo una desazón conocida, seguida de un sentimiento de angustia que le hizo recodar una tormentosa noche de noviembre.

- No otra vez, Haruko!

_Continuará..._

Neko: Hola! n­n Espero que estén bien, que yo apenas acabo de entrar a segundo semestre y me estoy divirtiendo de lo indo xD lo único malo es que, por si ya se dieron cuenta, borró mi historia de "Los Shamanes Súperopoderosos" debido a que un tal "Damelo" registrado en este sitio alegó que en mi historia había una violación a las reglas ¬¬ y de ahí la administración borro mi fic, lo que no me dejo subir capitulos a mi cuenta por un bueeeen rao como yase habrán dado cuenta xx pero ahora ya pasó ese periodo y NO ESTOY MUERTA XD FANFICTION YA ME QUIERE o

Una gran disculpa a todos mis fans de ese fic. Intentaré subirlo de nuevo en cuanto recupere los capítulos uu Ahora vayamos a los reviews:

Laila: Holas! nn Sip, hace un poco de frió a veces por aquí pero estoy bien, gracias :3 Sip, viva la soltería! x3 Me alegra saber que este fic te va a servir en algo tomodachi n-n me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor

Shijitsu: Luv ya too bro:D Gracias por el cumplido, se ve que soy buena para la dulshura xD aunque mi vida amorosa sea un desastre ..U por algún medio hay que sacar la romántica que vive en mi xD

Daina-chan: Tomodachi! nn Que bueno que te gusten "The Pillows" nn son de lo mejor o y pues no creo que Haruko y Manta te puedan llevar a Londres xD pero ya veremos si con la ayuda de Fukaru nos metemos de contrabando al avión xD

Loconexion: xD Sorry por el exceso de azúcar pero así es el amor xD lo importante es que te guste nn

Neko: nn Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer, see ya! Estoy viva!


End file.
